septième année à Poudlard
by messou59
Summary: Que se passe t-il vraiment durant la septième année a Poudlard ? Quels cours son donnés ? Pourquoi une autre répartition ? Et surtout, pourquoi Hermione ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, elle qui sait toujours tout ? déconseillé -16 vous êtes prévenu.
1. Chapter 1

**Règlement et répartition**

C'est la dernière rentré pour notre miss je sais-tout et ses amis. Ils sont arrivés avec une journée d'avance comme chaque année pour les septièmes années et Hermione allé enfin savoir pourquoi il y a tant de mystère autour de cette septième année. Malgré tous les livres et les recherche faites elle ne connaissait toujours pas le programme de cette année, l'empêchant ainsi de prendre de l'avance. Pourtant à la fin de cette année et il y avait les ASPICS mais tous le programme de ceux-ci avait déjà était appris l'année dernière. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne rien faire de l'année et jamais personne ne parlait de sa dernière année.

Dans le train, tous le monde était stressé, aucun professeur ne répondait aux questions des élèves, les préfets en chefs n'avait pas encore était nommé. En bref c'était un gros bordel. La brune semblait sur le point d'exploser alors que ses deux amis jouaient aux échecs.

-vous ne pouvez pas arrêter d'être aussi calme ?

-Hermione que tu t'énerve ou pas ne changera rien au fait. Alors assis toi prend un bouquin, ou vas faire un tour mais arrête de chercher une explication a tout. Dit Harry.

-Oui, Harry a raison et si ça se trouve ce sera une année de révision ou on aura rien a faire. Vu qu'on a pas de livres et pas de programmes alors s'il te plait Hermy laisse moi encore rêver qu'on aura pas de cours jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

-Ron tu as bien conscience que ce n'est pas possible ta théorie, chaque année les élèves de septième ont cours, même si on ne sait pas ce que sait, ils allaient en cours.

-Putain, je t'ai demander de me laisser rêver jusqu'au bout. S'énerva Ron

-Ok, je me tais.

Sur ce, elle s'assit dans son coin et recommença à réfléchir. Depuis l'été dernier c'était un peu tendu entre elle et Ron. Il lui avait demander de sortir avec et personne ne sut pourquoi elle à dit non. Même elle, l'ignorait, elle avait attendu longtemps puis quand c'est arriver elle à juste dit non et au plus il insistait, au plus elle le renvoyait méchamment sans savoir pourquoi. Alors maintenant elle évite juste de le contrarié un peu plus et fuit les conflits, elle qui n'en avait jamais eu peur.

-Ah enfin arrivé. Dit Harry en se levant.

-Enfin la fin de tout ce mystère, murmura Hermione.

-Vivement le banquet j'ai faim moi.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et simultanément levèrent leurs yeux au ciel. Une fois dehors Rogue leur demanda de se mettre en ligne, ce qu'ils firent tous sans rechigné, le professeur de potion n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé de bonne vacances.

-Bon, je vais passer devant chacun de vous et je vais vous donner un bracelet, selon la couleur, vous irez dans les calèche correspondante. ET JE NE VEUX SURTOUT PAS DE QUESTIONS ALORS MISS GRANGER BAISSEZ MOI CE BRAS TOUT DE SUITE. Chose qu'elle fit craignant de se faire coller dès le premier jour, connaissant la passion de ce professeur pour punir sa maison.

-J'en étais ou ? Ah oui, donc selon la couleur vous montrez dans les calèches correspondante, vous devez avoir remarquez qu'aucune liste scolaire ou uniforme ne vous à était envoyé. Ceci est normal vous comprendrez plus tard, tout sera expliquer durant le discours de bienvenu. Vos malles seront disponible pour la plupart après le diner dans vos chambres. Maintenant je vais passer vous donner ces bracelets et je ne veux aucun bavardages.

Hermione le regardait commencer par les serpentards évidemment. Ils reçurent pratiquement tous un bracelet de corde, qui devint noir ce qui ravit Rogue. Exceptait Crabbe et Goyle et Pansy qui devint pour eux rouge, ce qui n'était apparemment pas du goût du professeur. Ce fut ensuite au tour des pouffsouffles, sans exception ils reçurent tous un bracelet rouge. Les serdaigles reçurent les deux de façon pratiquement équivalente. Pour finir les gryffondors ou la encore les bracelet devinrent noir et rouge de façon pratiquement égale. Ron en reçu un noir ce qui le sépara de Harry et Hermione qui en avaient un rouge, il était déçu mais était pressé de connaître la suite l'année s'annonçait intéressante.

Hermione ne se sentait pas à l'aise elle avait comme un mauvais préssentiment depuis le début du voyage qui ne faisait que s'accroitre les calèches rouge arrivèrent après les noirs, il rentrèrent encore après les noirs dans la grandes salle, puis tout le monde resta debout se demandant ou était passé les tables pour le repas. Le directeur se leva et convia les élèves à s'assoir, ce qu'ils firent quand même intrigué.

-Les rouges d'un côté et les noirs de l'autre s'il vous plaît et en silence. Allez on se dépêche.

Les chaises étaient séparé par l'allée allant jusqu'à la table des professeur qui avait l'air ravi puis surpris selon le côté ou les élèves se plaçaient. Les murmures fusaient. Les élèves était de plus en plus inquiet et angoissé de ne pas savoir. Hermione, elle étai complétement énervé qu'on ne lui explique rien.

-SILENCE, maintenant que tout le monde à pris place je vais expliquer certaine chose donc... eu l'air satisfait du sort alors que les élèves affichés une mine choqué. Le directeur avait osé leurs jeté un sort de silence.

-Je le fait car chaque année c'est la même chose et je ne supporte plus les murmures et autres bavardages. Les manuels et autres matériels scolaire vous seront remis après le repas. Vos malles seront soumis a inspection et remise dans vos chambres. A partir de se soir vous ne serait plus par dortoir, on pouvait voir des sourires parmi les élèves à cette annonce, vous serait dans des chambres double. Maintenant je vais vous expliquer le plus grand secret de Poudlard. Hermione affichât enfin un sourire. Depuis que vous êtes entrer dans cette salle, vous êtes soumis à un sort, indetectable, inviolable et qui n'a aucun contre sort. Vous ne pourrez jamais parler de ce qu'il va arriver cette année de façon direct ou indirect seul certain sujets vous serons autoriser à la fin de l'année. Vous ne pourrez parler qu'entre vous de vos cours et de vos activités extra-scolaire. Minerva, je vous donne la parole.

Celle-ci afficha un sourire puis s'avança sur l'estrade.

-Bon, une nouvelle année commence, une nouvelle répartition aura lieu, celle-ci un peu plus spéciale qu'en première année, vous êtes tous majeurs, il est temps d'apprendre les secrets des couples du monde magique. Vous serez répartis par deux dans les chambres selon affinités désigné par le chapeau vous n'aurez pas la possibilité de changé de colocataires. Les couples comporteront une personne avec un bracelet noir et une avec un bracelet rouge. Sur cette phrase Hermione tourna la tête vers Ron qui la regarda avec un air gourmand. Elle retourna vite son attention sur la prof de métamorphose. Seul les personnes avec un bracelet noir passeront sous le chapeau, ce seront les dominants, les rouges seront leurs soumis. Je vais vous faire parvenir un contrat que vous devrez signer pour rester élèves a Poudlard. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous serez renvoyer sans diplôme et sans excuse puisque vous ne pourrez parler de ce règlement. Poudlard et depuis des siècles la plus grande école de soumission du pays on vous apprend a y être des dominant et des soumis, le bracelet change selon votre nature, accepter la le plus vite possible, c'est un conseil dit elle visant particulièrement les soumis. Vos dominants auront tout les droits sur vous. Une fois la cérémonie de répartition terminé, vous serez la propriété de vos maitre et les maitres vous aurez la résponsabilité du bien être et de la bonne santé de vos soumis. Bien sur ce seront désormais les doms qui choisiront les punitions de leur soumis mais eux devront toujours subir les punitions de leur professeur. Je crois que c'est tout vous aurez un règlement retraçant tout vos droits et devoirs selon votre condition distribué a la fin du repas. LA REPARTITION PEUT COMMENCER. Et d'un coup de baguette elle retira le sort de silence mais personne ne parla.

La répartition débuta, et uniquement les dominants furent appelés, Hermione était au bord des larmes, c'était la plus intelligente de Poudlard, la plus débrouillarde, la plus forte dans toute les matières, et elle allé appartenir a quelqu'un, être soumise un autre sorcier a qui elle devra obéissance. Elle ne tint plus et pleura plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, Harry la soutint du mieux qu'il put mais lui aussi était dévasté, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, qu'il soit un soumis ou que l'un de ses parents l'était puisqu'ils étaient diplômé de cette école, il fut interrompu dans ses pensé par l'appel de son meilleur ami sous le choixpeau, Hermione aussi releva la tête assez tôt pour croisé Ron lui faisant un immense sourire et un clin d'œil.

-Ronald Weasley je savais dès la première fois que je t'ai vu quel personne serait parfaite pour toi et ce la n'a pas changer et il cria HARRY POTTER.

-Quoi ? Non c'est Hermione que je veux.

-Tu n'as pas assez de caractère pour dominer Miss Granger.

-Si c'est une soumise, elle ne devra que m'obéir.

-Les couples que je mets ensemble sont destinés à être ensemble c'est pourquoi il a une sélection pour rentré dans cette école. Miss Granger n'est pas pour toi. Mr Potter est ton soumis et vous vous entendez déjà alors va chercher ton soumis et ne discute pas avec le destin.

Hermione était soulagé, Ron lui faisait peur et si comme le choixpeau le disait elle était destiné à une personne (déterminé a ne pas dire dominant). Harry quand à lui était devenu livide, mais marcha jusqu'à Ron et Mc Go, celle ci lui remis un bracelet en cuir noir assez épais avec une plaque dessus, il était écrit sur cette plaque « propriété de Ronald Weasley ». il était dorénavant la « chose » de son meilleur ami.

C'était au tour de Drago Malefoy de passait. Lui était aux anges c'était un dominant et il le savait, c'était dans sa nature et cela expliquer les pratiques qui le faisait fantasmé et qu'il avait déjà essayé avec ses exs « petite-amies ». il était heureux d'apprendre que son ennemi de toujours était soumis, de plus à un garçon. Il se dit que qui que soit son ou sa soumise avec une préférence pour « une » plutôt que « un », il se ferait plaisir dans son rôle. Il avança confiant jusqu'au tabouret.

-Drago Malefoy, il n'a pas était facile de te trouver une soumise, je peux dire toute suite que se sera une fille, et … cesse donc tes fantasme je sais que tu es heureux. Je disais donc c'est une fille, il lui faut du caractère, tu ne veux pas que ce soit facile, je t'aurais bien mit avec la fille Weasley mais elle n'est pas de ton âge, ah … JE SAIS ! HERMIONE GRANGER. S'exclama le choipeau.

Drago eut un sourire qui pourrait facilement faire concurrence au chat violet d'Alice aux pays des merveilles. Quand à Hermione, elle, aurait pu faire de la concurrence à un zombie tellement son teint était blanc, vert, bleu, en fait elle ressemblé à un cadavre. Elle faisait des mouvements négatifs de la tête et semblait prête à s'évanouir.

-Miss Granger, avancer je vous pris. Dit Mc Go avec un air « compréhensif ».

-Non, je ne serais jamais soumise à un être aussi sadique. Pointant Malefoy du doigt. Il lui répondit avec un sourire encore plus grand si possible.

-Arrêterais-tu tes études Granger, sans diplôme, sans pouvoir apprendre plus, ne voulais-tu pas aller a l'université sorcière ?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit.

-Tous les couples sont formé a l'école par ce moyen miss, nous avons tout à fait le droit, ainsi nous ne subissons pas de divorce sauf en cas extrême.

-Mais c'est illégal.

-Toute les écoles fonctionne sur ce principe dans le monde de la sorcellerie c'est caché oui, mais pas par honte mais pour laisser les jeunes profité, avant les alliances se faisait dès bébés ce qui posait problème mais je peux vous assuré que dès que vous ferait confiance à votre maitre, et accepterait votre nature, vous n'en serait que plus heureuse. Vous devez fidélité a votre dom comme lui vous doit fidélité.

-Quoi ?

-Évidemment Mr Malefoy, vous lirez les règlement plus tard mais maintenant Miss je vous prierez d'avancer.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instant puis se dit qu'obéir à Drago durant une année ne devait pas empiétait sur toute sa vie elle pouvait le faire pour garantir son avenir, ses études et puis si il croit que ça va être facile il se met le doigt dans l'œil personne ne la soumettra, jamais. Elle s'avança donc vers son cauchemar.

-Tenez Miss.

La professeur de métamorphose lui tendit sont bracelet identique à celui de Harry sauf qu'il y été inscrit « Propriété de Drago Malefoy », il se referma automatiquement. Elle voulut l'enlever mais rien ne marcha le professeur l'interrompit dans ses tentatives.

-Seul votre maitre peut l'enlevé.

Hermione ne suivit plus rien, elle était comme déconnecté de son corps, il bougeait mais automatiquement, sans lui demander son avis, elle se posait des questions sur ce que l'année aller donner, elle avait eu des réponses mais plus de questions encore. Elle s'assit à table à côté de son maitre mais ne mangeât pas, regardant dans le vide se demandant brièvement quand les tables était apparut. Puis ils quittèrent la grande salle après avoir signé un contrat et pris un nouveau règlement, qu'il devrait apprendre et suivre. Drago lui tira le bras mais toujours dans ses rêves, elle venait de réalisé qu'elle allait partageait sa chambre avec Malefoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Première exercice

Hermione avançait dans les couloirs tirait par Drago, ils croisèrent Ron et Harry, le roux semblait très en colère et Harry terrifié. Ron avait essayé de parler avec Drago sur un échange, mais le blond avait rit avant de tourner les talons et récupéré la brune qui n'avait pas bouger et fixait le mur semblant toujours aussi absente de son corps.

-C'est bien tu m'attends déjà, ton éducation va être plus facile que je ne le croyait.

-Ne croit pas ça Malefoy.

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

-C'est ce qu'on verra la fouine.

-Avance le castor notre nid d'amour n'est pas loin.

-Tu connais le mot amour, je croyais qu'il ne faisait pas parti de ton vocabulaire. 

-Il y a d'autre mot que tu ne connais pas et que je vais me faire un plaisir de t'apprendre. Dit il en la pressant contre le mur, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi grand, il faisait bien une tête et demi de plus qu'elle, elle se sentait fragile et minuscule a cet instant, ces sentiments elle les détestait, elle afficha un visage colérique, le repoussa et partit vers leurs chambre.

-Granger tu dois m'obéir, et tu n'as même pas le mot de passe. Dit il une fois qu'il l'eu rattrappé et claqué un peu violemment contre un mur.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est quoi, quoi?

-Le mot de passe.

-A qui t'adresses-tu ? Demandât-il avec un petit sourire.

-A toi espèce de crétin.

Elle ne vu pas la gifle venir mais la sentit si bien qu'elle en tomba par terre.

-Quand tu t'adresse à moi, tu m'appelle maitre.

-Va te faire foutre lui criât-elle, du sol qu'elle n'avait pas quitter.

-Oh non ma jolie, tu oublis qui est soumis dans notre petite affaire, c'est toi.

-Quoi ? demandât-elle paniqué.

Il ne répondit pas mais tira sur sa robe pour la levé et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Elle avait beau résisté, il était plus fort qu'elle. Une fois devant la porte il murmura le mot de passe et la poussa a l'intérieur, si brutalement qu'elle rencontra le sol une nouvelle fois. Elle se dépêcha de se relevé pour partir vers la porte mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Drago la regardait en riant.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait, laisse moi sortir tout de suite. Le menaçât-elle avec sa baguette.

-Pour sortir il te faut le mot de passe dit-il en s'approchant.

-Depuis quand faut un mot de passe pour sortir ? Elle lui demanda ne baissant toujours pas sa baguette.

-Depuis que je suis ton maitre et que c'est moi qui décide. Maintenant tu baisses cette baguette tout de suite, parce que je commence sérieusement à perdre patience. S'énervât-il en brandissant à son tour sa baguette.

-EXPELLARMUS. 

Seul un rire répondit. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit Malefoy toujours dans la même position.

-Qu'est ce...

-TA GUEULE GRANGER cria Drago après avoir arréter de rire subitement. T'es ma putain de soumise, tu ne peux pas me lancer de sort espèce de conne. T'as vraiment pas lu le contrat ou le règlement pendant le repas. Moi qui croyait que tu allais sautais dessus pour avoir des réponses. Je vais t'expliquer. En gros, TU ME dois obéissance, si tu me désobéis, JE peux TE punir, tant que se n'est pas irréversible et que ta santé n'est pas en danger, ce qui me laisse énormément de possibilité. JE choisis ce que je te laisse faire ou non.

-Quoi ?

-Granger je t'ai dit de la fermer, je suis fatigué, j'étais heureux il y a pas une heure te tu m'as gâché le moral, et la soirée alors maintenant, tu vas sagement t'assoir dans le fauteuil la-bas dans lecoin, tu lis ce fichus règlement et tu me laisse faire ce que je veux je ne veux pas que tu bouges.

-Comme si j'allais t'obéir espèce de …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase Drago la pointant de sa baguette, lui lança un sort de silence et l'envoya dans le fauteuil. Quand elle voulu se relever, elle était comme collé. Il lui jeta le règlement sur les jambes et se dirigea vers sa malle il jeta un sort, elle se vida et ses affaires se rangèrent toute seule, gardant un œil sur la lionne. Puis il se dirigea vers sa malle à elle. Elle s'en rendit compte et s'énerva, s'agitant dans le fauteuil, ne pouvant se lever ni crier. Il l'a nargua en sortant ces affaires une par une à la main décidant si elle devait garder ou pas. Ce qu'il jugea trop moche, pas assez sexy ou carrément ringard partait directement dans la cheminé. Sous l'œil triste et énervé d' Hermione.

-C'est trop calme. D'un mouvement de baguette il retira le sort de silence.

-AH ESPECE D'ENFOIRE, FILS DE PUTE, COMMENT AS-TU OSER FOUILLER MES AFFAIRES ET LES FAIRES BRULER, JE TE JURE QU'AU MOMENT OU JE QUITTE SE FAUTEUIL, TU ES MORT MALEFOY. 

-FERME LA.

-TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS LA FERMER, JE VEUX MES AFFAIRES MAINTENANT, la rage contenu des deux habitants faisait trembler les murs.

-Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, j'avais prévu de faire dans le sympa au début avant de commencer nos jeux, tu as lu le règlement tu vois de quoi je veux parler, je te dois fidélité et j'ai des besoins à assouvir.

-JAMAIS tu ne me toucheras jamais finit-elle a bout de force.

-Regarde toi à te débattre contre le sort tu es toute fatigué. Tu dois faire tes essayage d'uniforme, il est sur le lit, tu peux bougé maintenant.

Hermione se leva complétement épuisé se tenant au fauteuil, une fois stable elle se dirigea vers le lit pour prendre l'uniforme et se diriger vers la salle de bain privé.

-Ou croit tu aller comme ça ?

-A la salle de bain. Murmurât-elle.

-A la salle de bain QUI ?

-A la salle de Bain maitre finit-elle à peine audible.

-Non.

-Quoi, je t'ai appelé maitre qu'est ce que tu veux d'autres.

-Prenons de bonnes habitudes fait le ici, plus vite tu te déshabilleras devant moi moins tu seras coincé plus tard.

-S'il te plait dit-elle, le regard baissé. 

-Il ne me plait pas et puis je suis pressé d'aller découvrir la salle de jeu et d'aller me coucher donc maintenant tu te déshabille et tu essaye ce putain d'uniforme.

-Retourne toi au moins. Le suppliât-elle.

-Et que je manque une lionne soumise a moi non. Déssape toi ou c'est moi qui le fait. Et je tiens à préciser que ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

-SALAUD

-Oui mais c'est moi qui est le pouvoir ici. Donc …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend sachant qu' Hermione comprendrait très bien. Celle-ci pleurait depuis le moment ou elle comprit ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle ne c'était jamais déshabillé devant un garçon, même à la plage, elle ne se baignait pas restant habillé de ses vêtements informe qu'elle n'avait même plus puisque Drago les avait tous bruler. Elle ne voulait pas se soumettre et ce qu'il lui demandait la c'était la pire des humiliations pour elle.

-Alors, j'attends.

Hermione commença par enlever ces baskets, que Drago envoya à la cheminé également. Elle enleva ses chaussettes, puis leva les yeux vers Malefoy qui c'était assis sur le lit pour admirer le spectacle, il adorait son pouvoir sur elle. Quand il croisa ses yeux triste remplit de larmes, il eu un sourire fière puis se lécha les lèvres, juste pour l'énervé un peu plus, il aimé son côté sauvage, il réussi puisque quand il lui fit signe de continué elle était tellement énervé qu'elle enleva son jean plus vite que les chaussures. Son pull était tellement grand qui lui arrivait aux cuisse, elle en était heureuse mais quand elle se pencha pour attraper la jupe, le serpentard assis a coté la saisi pour pas qu'elle ne l'attrape.

-Qu'est …

-Je t'ai bruler toute tes affaires, va falloir que je t'en achète d'autre. Tant que tu n'es pas convenablement dressé tu ne sortiras pas du château donc il faut que je connaisse ta silhouette et ta taille.

-Je fais du 40. Dit-elle le bras tendu vers Drago l'autre tirant sur le pull, pour qu'il le couvre un peu plus.

-AH AH AH. Tu t'habilles dix fois trop grand je veux une meuf sexy à mon bras donc je vais prendre des habits à ta vrai taille, pour ça il faut que je te vois nu.

-Tu ne me verras pas à poil Malefoy, je te crèverais les yeux avant. Dit-elle en essuyant les siens.

-Fait sauter le pull. Maintenant!

Hermione eu un sursaut puis enleva le pull le faisant passer par dessus la tête, elle se retrouva en débardeur et shorty devant un Malefoy plus que ravi. Il envoya ses affaire dans la cheminé, puis se leva, plus il s'approcha, plus elle recula. Jusqu'à tomber dans le fauteuil, elle ramena vite ses jambe devant son corps.

-Lève-toi.

-S'il te plait.

-Oh c'est bon arrête de chouiner, tu peux rester comme ça, je veux juste prendre tes mesures. Alors lève toi.

-Mais …

-Lève toi MAINTENANT !

Hermione se leva toute tremblante Malefoy encore plus près qu'elle ne le penser. Était collé a elle, il lui attrapa les cheveux et les tira en arrière, il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je déteste me répéter, la prochaine fois je te punis OK?

-OK ? Hurlât-il quand elle ne réagit pas.

-oui murmura Hermione.

-OUI QUI ? Cria Drago en tirant encore plus sur ses cheveux.

-oui maitre, murmurât-elle, puis comme il tira encore sur ses cheveux repris plus fort, OUI MAITRE.

-Bonne petite chose dit-il en caressant ces cheveux. Puis comme si de rien était se mit à prendre les mesures d' Hermione, il les nota puis fit un grand sourire à Hermione et lui tendit la main.

-Quoi ?

-Viens on va visiter.

-Mais il faut que je m'habille.

-Fallait pas perdre de temps tout à l'heure, tu essaieras ton uniforme demain mais je l'es déjà mit à ta taille et puis j'ai jeter tes pyjamas horrible donc tu devras rester comme ça pour dormir. Mais avant allons visiter. Dois-je me répéter ?

-Non, ça va aller. Je te suis s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

-Allons voir la salle de bain.

Hermione acquiesça et suivi Drago dans la salle de bain qui était grande, et claire, il y avait déjà leur produit de beauté un miroir prenant tout un mur et les poignées partout, Hermione se dit que c'était bien pensé pour elle, qui passer son temps à glisser, il y avait aussi des anneaux pour accrocher des serviette a côté de l'immense baignoire, la douche et les lavabos, ils quittèrent la salle de bain pour retourné à la chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder comment celle-ci était faites, elle avait un grand lit à baldaquin, un seul lit, un coin bibliothèque ou il y avait un canapé et un fauteuil, celui ou elle était immobilisé, une cheminé et une table avec deux chaises. Elle se demanda qu'elle était la deuxième porte vu que le salon faisait partit de la chambre ainsi que la bibliothèque.

Drago s'en approcha, il y avait un parchemin accroché sur la porte, il s'en saisit le lit, puis afficha un immense sourire et tendit la feuille à Hermione. Il se précipita ensuite dans la pièce. Hermione se mit à lire le parchemin.

« chers élèves,

Derrière cette porte se trouve la fierté de notre école, chaque chambre de septième année se trouve en possession d'une salle de jeux, nous sommes les seuls à vous offrir ce privilège. Dans les autres écoles il faut réservé ce genre de salle et la partager avec les autres. Nous préférons que vous en profitiez quand vous voulez en dehors des heures de cours évidemment, cette salle vous servira à la pratique pour certains cours théoriques, il n'y a que l'entrainement qui fera de vous de bons dominant ou soumis.

Cette salle est votre, seul le dominant peut y faire entrer d'autres personnes, la surveillance de cette salle est allégé pour vous laisser de l'intimité, vous devez respecter les limites que vous avez accepter en signant le contrat, dans cette salle les baguettes sont inefficaces.

Profitez des jouets offerts vous pourrez évidemment en agrandir la collection, une sortie privé aura lieu demain, dans un village qui vous est encore inconnu mais qui je suis sur vous plaira.

Amusez-vous bien

de la part du corps enseignant de l'école de magie Poudlard »

Après sa lecture Hermione eu peur de franchir la porte. Puis prenant son courage à demain et ne voulant pas énerver encore plus Malefoy qui l'avait déjà appeler, elle ouvrit et pénétra dans ce qui lui sembla être une salle à manger de prime abord avec une grande table au milieu, puis réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de chaise mais des menottes en fer forgé au coin des table, elle pensa à une salle de torture, elle tourna la tête sur la droite et aperçu une grande croix en X avec encore des menottes, elle commença à étouffé, une partie était encore caché par des rideaux à gauche, mais elle préféra ne pas y aller. Son attention fut attiré droit devant par un Malefoy surexciter par ce qu'il venait de découvrir dans l'armoire dont il caché la vue, elle contourna la table et s'approcha de son colocataire qui lui ordonna d'approché, une fois qu'elle était à environ un mètre de lui il lui dit de fermé les yeux, elle hésita, n'ayant toujours pas vu ce qu'il y avait dans cette maudite armoire, et Drago cachant quelque chose dans ses mains derrière son dos.

-Granger, je te dis de fermé les yeux maintenant ça fait deux fois que je le dit, s'il te plait force moi à le dire encore une fois et on pourra inaugurer cette salle comme il se doit.

-Non ça va je ferme les yeux … maitre. Elle avait pratiquement craché le dernier mot.

-J'aimerais que tu dise « maitre » avec un peu plus de désir et moins de dégout mais bon je vois que tu retiens vite les choses que l'on te dit donc ça ira pour cette fois.

Il s'approcha de sa soumise en la matant comme un enfant devant un cadeau le jour de noël, il n'en revenait pas, elle était incroyablement bien foutu sous ses fringues de garçons manquer, les autres seront jaloux quand il l'a sortira demain, se rappelant ce qu'il voulait faire il se mit dans son dos, et savourait la peur qui s'emmaner de sa chose. Il passa ses bras par dessus la tête de la lionne qui était bien plus petite que lui puis les rapprocha et ferma le collier qu'il venait de passer autour de son cou.

-Garde les yeux fermé. Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

-Ou... Oui maitre.

-Bien, et il lui caressa la tête comme tout à l'heure comme pour féliciter un chien se dit Hermione mais elle ne dit rien, craignant une punition.

Il repassa devant elle et admira le collier, un gros collier noir d'une largeur de deux centimètres en cuir noir épais, pratiquement ras de cou, une plaque était fixé dessus comme sur le bracelet il y était écrit « propriété de Drago Malefoy » et un anneau en fer passer autour de la grosse lanière de cuir comme pour accrocher une laisse. Drago était heureux il trouver que ça lui aller vachement bien. Il ajouta un anneau sur le bracelet qu'elle portait déjà des étincelles eurent lieu une fois l'anneau fermé, pour le souder. Et il lui mit sa réplique exact sur l'autre poignet. Hermione tremblée à présent.

-Ça y est tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Hermione les ouvrit et regarda ses poignets, puis porta ses main à son cou. Elle pouvait à peine passer les doigts entre le collier et sa peau. Elle couru en dehors de la salle pour la salle de bain. Une fois arrivée, elle se mit devant la glace et se regarda. Ce matin elle était indépendante, forte, et énervé à cause des secrets et puis la elle se retrouvé, soumise à son ennemi par un école qui représentait tout pour elle, avec un collier de chien indiquant son propriétaire, dans une salle de bain en shorty soutif et débardeur. Sa vie avait changé en 24h mais pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle se refusa à penser à ce qui aller suivre, se trouvant déjà pathétique.

-Tu viens te coucher. Je suis fatigué et demain nous allons faire les magasins. T'as de la chance t'aurais pas du sortir tant que tu n'étais pas bien dressé mais si c'est une sortie pour tous les septièmes, je vais pourvoir te montrer et faire admirer comment je peu faire obéir la plus teigneuse des lionne à un simple serpent.


	3. Chapter 3

-Je vais dormir sur le canapé dit elle en avançant vers lui la tête basse.

-Pourquoi, le lit est bien assez grand.

-Je préférerais.

-Pas moi, tu dors avec moi, faut que tu t'habitue à moi, alors arrête de faire ta prude.

-D'accord maitre.

-Bien allons-y.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le lit Hermione s'assit sur le bord, Drago fit le tour et se déshabilla, la brune qui le regardait au début détourna les yeux. Le serpentard se mit en caleçon sous la couette et attendit Hermione avant d'éteindre la lumière.

-Granger.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter qu'elle était sous la couette mais le plus loin possible de lui.

-Bonne nuit Granger, je sens qu'on va avoir une super année.

-Bonne nuit maitre.

Drago avait une trique d'enfer depuis que Hermione se baladait en shorty renforcer par ce qu'il avait découvert dans la salle de jeu. Des tonnes de scénario passait dans sa tête avec une Hermione soumise au maximum qui lui faisait du bien de milliers de façon différentes, il commença à somnoler quand il sentit le lit bouger. Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit sa lionne quittant le lit pour le canapé. Il se leva plein de rage alluma la lumière Hermione sursauta pensant qu'il dormait elle voulait juste s'éloignait.

-PUTAIN GRANGER VA DANS CE LIT TOUT DE SUITE puis il quitta la chambre pour la salle de jeu tremblant tellement il était énervé. Hermione se précipita sur le lit les genoux replié sur la poitrine tremblante de peur.

-JE TE REPUGNE A CE POINT POUR QUE TU NE VEUILLES MEME PAS DORMIR DANS LE MEME LIT QUE MOI MAIS T'AS PAS ENCORE COMPRIS QUE T'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX, T'ES A MOI T'AS COMPRIS.

Il souffla pour se calmer, elle remarqua alors qu'il avait deux chaines courtes dans la main. Avec sa baguette il en raccourcit une, et allongea un peu l'autre.

-Allonge toi. Hermione tétanisé ne réagit pas. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la coucha. J'ai dit allonge-toi. Toujours avec sa baguette il attacha la chaine la plus longue à un anneau de la tête de lit que Hermione n'avait pas remarquer, toujours immobilisée par la peur et la douleur Hermione paniqua encore plus quand il attacha l'autre bout de la chaine a l'anneau de son collier. Elle tenta de se débattre mais Drago monta à cheval, sur ses jambes, les bloquant sous son poids. Il saisit ses poignets dans une main et lia leurs anneau d'un sort. Il les attacha ensuite a un des autres anneau de la tête de lit. Elle essaya de tiré sur les liens mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire est de se blesser les poignets. Elle se retrouva donc allonger sur le lit attacher par le cou et les poignets avec Malefoy sur ses cuisses.

-C'est comme ça qu'on fait avec les chiens au début pour qu'ils obéissent alors c'est comme ça que je vais faire petite chienne. Tu es ma chose dit-il en la regardant fixant ses lèvres et sa poitrine.

-Maintenant comme t'as pas était sage je vais commencer le cours ce soir, alors que je voulais être gentil avec la petite pucelle que tu es, et ne commencer que demain à faire ton éducation. Je suis un mec actif depuis l'âge de 15 ans et comme je te l'ai dit j'ai des besoins. Tu es vierge ? Hermione hocha la tête.

-Je veux entendre ta voix et des « maitre »à chaque fin de phrase pour que tu t'habitue. Alors, tu es vierge ?

-Oui maitre.

-Sur le contrat il est dit d'aller par étapes surtout pour les novices et ne pas forcer le corps de son soumis, donc je vais devoir attendre avant de te dépucelé mais cela n'empêche pas d'autre plaisirs. Il leva un sourcil a l'encontre d'Hermione.

-Oui maitre.

-Es-tu déjà sortit avec un garçon ? Lui demandât-il rapprochant son visage de celui d'Hermione. Ils étaient séparés par à peu près 20 cm.

-Non maitre.

15 cm.

-As-tu déjà smacker un garçon ?

-Oui maitre.

10 cm.

-As-tu déjà embrasser avec la langue ?

-Non maitre.

5 cm.

-Alors ta première leçon sera comment m'embrasser. Et sait-tu comment une fille sait qu'elle embrasse bien ?

-Non maitre.

-Il faut qu'elle lui donne envie de sex. Il faut qu'il bande, qu'il est une putain d'érection, alors maintenant je veux que tu m'embrasse et je te lâcherait pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donner envie.

-Oui maitre. Sanglota Hermione.

-Comment vas-tu faire pour savoir si tu me fait bander ? Demandât-il en se reculant.

-Je ne sais pas maitre, je le verrais tentât-elle.

-Pour cela il faudrait que tu te décolles de mes lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas maitre.

-Je t'aurais bien dit qu'en me caressant tu le saurais mais tes mains sont prises. Il sembla en pleine réflexion pendant quelques secondes puis son sourire terrifiant refit surface. Il s'appuya sur ses avant bras de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione. Écarte.

-Quoi, je ne comprend pas.

Il perdit son sourire, tira sur ces cheveux s'appuya dessus lui arrachant des grimaces de douleurs.

-Tu sais quoi je commence à les aimer tes cheveux, j'ai beau les avoir critiquer, ils sont pratique en fait, je crois que je vais aimer tirer dessus pendant nos séances, je suis sur que bientôt ce sera toi qui me suppliera de te faire mal parce que je vais te faire découvrir que c'est bon d'avoir mal. Maintenant je te disais écarte. Hermione le regarda d'un air hébété. Tes jambes petites conne, écarte tes jambes.

Hermione prit un air Horrifié puis secoua la tête essayant de se dégager. Drago la gifla, elle se calma direct.

-Écarte tes putains de jambes.

-Oui maitre. Et elle le fit, la peur au ventre, toute tremblante.

Il se glissa entre elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tu vois quand tu veux maintenant tu te calme. Elle acquiesça de la tête. Ce soir on ne fera que s'embrasser et c'est comme ça que tu sentira si tu me fait de l'effet. Dit-il faisant un mouvement de bassin faisant rencontrer leurs centre à travers leurs sous-vêtements. Indépendamment de sa volonté le corps d'Hermione réagit. Un frisson se déclencha lui donnant la chair de poule et faisant pointer ses seins à travers le tissu de son soutif et de son débardeur.

-Tu réagit déjà, ça avancera plus vite que je ne le pensais pour l'apprentissage. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il approcha sa tête et sans prévenir il colla ses lèvres à celle de sa soumise complètement immobilisée, il les bougea légèrement puis passa sa langue sur la bouche toujours fermé et inerte d'Hermione.

-Putain t'es pire que coincé ma parole, je vais faire passer ma langue sur tes lèvres et t'as intérêt à les ouvrir, faut que t'apprenne.

Hermione hocha la tête mais quand Drago revint à la charge elle ne bougeait toujours pas alors Drago tira sur ses cheveux elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais le serpentard en profita pour passer sa langue entre les lèvres ouvertes de la lionne. Elle commença a gesticulé dans tous les sens tirant sur ses liens mais rien n'y fit,seulement accentuer la pression des hanches de Malefoy entre les cuisses d'Hermione qui bien qu'essayant de se débattre sentit une chaleur agréable. Elle arrêta petit à petit de gesticuler, puis fit attention à ce que son Maitre faisait avec sa langue, il cherchait la sienne elle alla la retrouver se disant que plus vite fait plus vite débarrasser et elle pourrait enfin dormir alors elle caressa la langue de Malefoy d'abord timidement, il avait un goût de menthe, alors elle y alla de plus en plus franchement au grand plaisir de Drago qui bien que les frottements était agréables se demander quand le baiser aller vraiment commencer. Il savoura cette langue timide et Hermione qui apprécier de plus en plus ne lâcha plus la langue de Malefoy. Mais il se retira. 

-Bien maintenant tu vas sucé ma langue.

-Quoi?

-Tu va sucer ma langue quand elle sera dans ta bouche mais pas pendant des siècles, il faut que tu joue avec, tu la suce, tu tourne autour, tu te retire, tu la touche à peine puis tu la suce bien plus fort.

Il revient voulant vérifié une théorie il l'embrassa à peine, se recula ,appuya sur son centre, il se contrôler pour ne pas bander, elle gémit et chercha sa bouche, Oh oui il allait s'amuser à la dresser sa chienne personnel avec son collier, qu'est ce qu'elle était sexy.

Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et plongea sur sa bouche, immédiatement elle l'ouvrit et chercha la langue de son maitre elle la trouva et commença à la sucer bougeant quand même sa langue contre l'autre puis elle fit de petite succion, joua avec la langue de Drago, lui n'en pouvant plus de se retenir se frotta contre sa délicieuse soumise, qui laissa échapper un gémissement, il sourit contre ses lèvres puis reprit possession de la bouche sous lui simulant une pénétration avec celle-ci en des mouvements de vas et viens puis elle l'attrapa et la il se dit que ce ne pouvait être une débutante. Ça faisait maintenant un moment qu'il bander et qu'il se frotter contre elle. Mais Hermione prise dans le plaisir de cette chaleur entre ses cuisses ne fit pas attention elle chercher une délivrance mais ne savait ce que c'était, elle continua le baiser puis se frotta d'elle même contre son maitre qui était au bord de l'explosion.

Puis après quelque minutes ou les deux étaient haletant mais s'embrasser encore et se frotter l'un à l'autre sans répits un coup de hanche un peu plus souple fit que le membre dur de Drago se retrouva juste à l'entré de la lionne elle eu un hoquet de surprise puis recommença plus fort poussant se membre là ou la chaleur ne demander qu'à exploser ça faisait tellement de bien. Elle avait agrippé ses mains à la chaine tenant ses poignets ses jambes c'étaient enroulés toute seul autour de Malefoy le poussant vers son centre un peu plus, juste un peu plus de pression sur ce point si chaud. Elle se remit dans l'axe puis fit frotter le gland de son Maitre sur son entrée, elle était trempé ne réfléchissait plus, son corps pris le contrôle et poussa sur ce pénis le faisant pénétré de quelques millimètre avec la pression des sous-vêtement faisant barrières. S'en fut trop pour nos deux élèves qui jouir simultanément.

Drago se laissa retomber sur Hermione, elle cherchait sa respiration ses jambes étaient retombé elle été comme apaisé elle se sentait bien et vide comme après avoir beaucoup couru.

Le serpentard regarda le visage d'Hermione en se relevant et eu un grand sourire, elle avait fermé les yeux, elle avait les joues rouges, les lèvres entre-ouvertes formaient un sourire et laisser passer l'air, elle respirait difficilement sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement. Cherchant à récupéré.

-qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demandât-elle les yeux toujours fermé.

-A qui tu t'adresses demanda Drago sur un ton sec.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé maitre, excusez-moi, vous ais-je satisfait maitre ?

-Oh oui, mais tu n'as pas correctement respecter la consigne.

-Comment maitre ?

-Je t'ai dit de me faire bander mais comme la chienne que tu es, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de me faire jouir, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre j'ai une chaudasse dans mon lit.

-Je , je, vous … Quoi ?

Drago était partit se nettoyer à la salle de bain, il revint se tourna vers Hermione, toujours attachée dans le lit et sourit. Il lui caressa la tête, s'allongea à côté d'elle, glissa sa main sur son visage, puis sur son cou, passa sur le côté de sa poitrine,arriva à la taille, et passa doucement ses doigts sous le tissus du débardeur pour frôler du bout des doigts la peau du ventre de sa soumise, elle regarda paniqué de nouveaux.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui c'est passé ?

Elle fit signe de la tête que non.

-Tu m'as non seulement fait bander, mais à te frotter à moi comme une salope, tu m'as fait jouir sans même te pénétrer, tu sais que tu es forte.

-Je … Je n'ai … rien fait c'est toi, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait espèce de salaud j'avais trop chaud, et je réfléchissais plus et puis tout à exploser, TU M'AS FAIT QUOI MALEFOY.

-Ah je vois dit -il avec une petit sourire, tu as eu chaud là. Dit-il mettant sa main par dessus le sous-vêtement de Hermione, elle hocha de la tête. Et puis après tu t'es sentit humide là ? Il avait à présent la main entre les cuisses d'Hermione, ensuite tu as eu du mal à respiré tu avais de plus en plus chaud et ton corps ne répondait plus à ce que tu voulait. La chaleur dans ton ventre à augmenter et puis d'un coup tout tes muscles se sont tendus, ta respiration c'est coupé, tu as cru faire un malaise et après tout ton corps c'est détendu et était bien aucun mal, tu te sentais flotter comme dans une piscine après un gros effort. Elle acquiesça à chaque point que Drago avait murmuré.

Il se redressa, la regardant en étant assis pour affirmer sa supériorité affichant un gros sourire et lui remonta légèrement son tee-shirt, elle se tortilla frottant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre gémissant voulant faire redescendre se bout de tissu.

-Ma petite salope à eu un orgasme. S'amusa Drago.

-Quoi ?

-Et oui le vilain, vicieux et dominant serpentard à fait prendre son pied à la gentille, loyale et soumise petite gryffondor.

-Bon on va dormir, il est presque 2h il se retourna après avoir remis la couette sur son corps et celui d'Hermione. Bonne nuit ma petite soumise j'ai hâte de t'apprendre d'autres choses.

-Bonne nuit maitre.

Et tout deux s'endormirent comme des masses, Drago faisait de merveilleux rêves pervers, pendant que Hermione cauchemardé sur son futur et certains meuble de la salle de jeu.


	4. Chapter 4

-Granger réveille toi, une belle journée nous attends.

-Hey merde, c'était pas un cauchemar.

-Non tu es bien ma soumise. Dit Drago en sautant jusqu'à l'armoire dans la chambre récupéré le haut de son uniforme.

Il n'était qu'en pantalon noir et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le dos de Malefoy encore humide de sa douche, ses muscles se mouvant à la lumière du matin était « sexy ». Oh mon dieu, pensa Hermione, ne revenant pas d'avoir utilisé l'adjectif « sexy », même dans sa tête et surtout pour Malefoy.

-Tu rêves encore, allez dépêche toi d'aller te laver, et enfiler ton uniforme, nous sortons aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que tu serais de retour timide ce matin donc j'ai déjà pris ma douche, tu peux y aller, tu es détaché depuis un moment.

Hermione eut un sourire comme pour le remercier. Mais quand elle entra dans la salle de bain elle ne trouva pas de verrous.

-Malefoy, il n'y a pas de verrous, c'est quoi le mot de passe pour fermé la salle de bain, mon uniforme n'y est pas et pourrais tu m'enlevais ça ? Dit-elle en pointant son cou.

-Je crois qu'une petite remise en mémoire s'impose. Dit-il perdant son sourire sembla déçu. Tu es ma soumise. Tu t'adresses à moi lorsque je te le dit et tu m'appelles Maitre. Tu ne poses pas de questions, lorsque je te dit quelque chose, tu le fait, c'est tout. Maintenant va te laver.

-Mais …

-Putain, va te laver, ou c'est moi qui te le fait.

Hermione disparu de la chambre rapidement, elle avait compris, il ne la laisserais pas s'enfermer, elle garderais le collier tout le temps, beaucoup plus voyant que le bracelet, prouvant son statut de soumise et l'exposant à tous, et évidemment elle devra s'habiller devant lui. Les larmes revinrent au bord de ses yeux, mais elle ne voulait plus pleurer. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et fila sous la douche, se dépêchant de se laver de peur que Drago se permet d'entrer, si elle était trop longue. Elle sortit, enroula une serviette autour de son corps, se brossa les dents et chercha la potion qu'elle met sur ses cheveux habituellement pour les lisser. Elle se dit qu'elle ne devait plus en avoir et profiterais de faire les magasins pour en racheter.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain les yeux vers le sol, et attendit que Malefoy daigne lui dire ou était ses sous-vêtements et son uniforme. Alors que lui rester assis sur le lit à admirer, la lionne uniquement vêtu d'une serviette lui arrivant haut sur les cuisses, la tête baisser et les cheveux gouttant sur les épaules. Sa queue redevint aussi dur que ce matin au réveille, mais il ne pourrait pas se soulager sous la douche cette fois-ci.

-Tiens. Lui tendant apparemment des sous-vêtement.

-Je suppose que tu ne te retournera pas. Le défiât-elle relevant la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Est ce que je t'ai autoriser à ouvrir la bouche.

-Non maitre. Excusez-moi.

-Bien, maintenant enfile ça.

Elle pris ce qu'il lui tendit, la lionne s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait d'un string rouge, elle n'en avait jamais porter jugeant ça trop vulgaire et en servant à rien d'autre que se sentir inconfortable. Elle ne dit rien et l'enfila difficilement d'une main, l'autre tenant sa serviette. Drago s'amusa beaucoup de la timidité de sa lionne et de la vision qu'elle lui offrait.

-Je n'ai pu que faire parvenir ça en urgence ce matin, nous t'achèterons des sous-vêtements digne de ce nom dans la journée.

-Puis-je avoir le soutiens gorge, s'il te plait.

-Non appel moi maitre comme je te l'ai dit et peut être obtiendras-tu quelque chose de moi. Il pris le soutiens gorge à côté de lui, le déchira et l'envoya dans la cheminé. Tu feras sans aujourd'hui.

-Oui maitre. Répondit Hermione réajustant sa serviette et baissant la tête.

-Enfile ton uniforme que je fasse les ajustements. Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire, ta baguette est enfermé dans mon coffre, tu ne l'auras que pendant les cours, elle retournera magiquement à sa cachette à chaque fois, je ne veux plus me sentir menacé par toi, comme hier.

Hermione perdait de plus l'espoir de s'en sortir un jour elle s'approcha du lit ou Malefoy était toujours assis , la regardant se démené pour tout enfilé sans dévoilé son corps. Elle réussi finalement se sentant pire qu'exposer, sans soutient-gorge, et avec un uniforme la collant un peu trop, pourtant celui la était à sa taille, un 36.

-Il faut que tu le réajuste, il ne me va pas... Maitre. Ajoutât-elle après un moment.

-Oui en effet.

Deux-trois coups de baguettes plus tard, il avait raccourci la jupe, arrivant précédemment juste au-dessus du genou, se retrouvant mi-cuisse, elle devait pas trop se pencher, sinon tous le monde aurait su qu'elle portait un string, la chemise la moulait complètement, si bien que le tissu tiré sur ses seins menaçant le bouton de lâcher.

Drago se leva, tira légèrement sur son pantalon pour soulager ses parties intimes plus que compressées, et s'avança vers Hermione, enfila la cravate d'Hermione de façon Lâche, le nœud retombant sur ses seins, pointant à travers le tissu. Il déboutonna le fameux bouton qui souffrait d'être tiraillé comme ça, il lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas abîmé la chemise. Il lui tendit ses chaussettes blanche arrivant en-dessous du genou.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrape froid.

Elle les enfilas, et couru à la salle de bain, pour voir le rendu. Elle en resta bouche bée. Elle ressemblé à ses étudiantes dans les mangas. Elle était « SEXY », jamais elle ne pourrait s'afficher devant d'autres comme ça. Le collier et les bracelet lui donner un côté étudiante rebelle, ses cheveux commençant à sécher, gonflaient, lui donnant un côté sauvage. Elle se trouvait belle et désirable, mais beaucoup trop dévêtu, elle se rendit compte qu'on voyait l'auréole de ses tétons à travers le tissu blanc de la chemise. Elle avait honte de se trouver belle dans cette tenu.

-Alors on admire mon travail. Tu aimes ?

-Non maitre.

-Que c'est dommage, c'est ton nouvel uniforme, il ne tiendra qu'à moi de le modifier selon mes envies, donc faudra t'y habituer. Il était derrière elle et parler à son reflet dans le miroir. Et puis plus je te regarde, plus je me dit que je suis chanceux, les autres vont être jaloux de la soumise que j'ai. Et puis..., il passa son pouce sur l'un des seins d'Hermione, le frôlant juste, tu vois, ton corps réagit, juste une petite caresse et tes adorable seins veulent dire bonjour à leur Maitre. Ils me reconnaissent. Dit-il admirant, toujours dans le miroir, les petite pointes qu'il venait de faire réapparaitre.

-Va falloir qu'on aille manger. Je t'ai fait parvenir des chaussures, elles sont à côté du lit. Je veux voir ce que ça donne.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle baissa la tête et alla dans la chambre chercher ses chaussures, elles les trouvas, sous le lit, elle pensa que son Maitre l'avait fait exprès pour qu'elle doive se baisser, ce qu'elle fit, elle se mit à genoux par terre et se pencha plus sous le lit offrant une vue humiliante sur son cul. Elle attrapa vite, ce qu'elle chercher pour immédiatement se redresser et cacher la vue de ses fesses à Malefoy.

-Rappel-moi dans la journée de prendre rendez-vous avec Mme chourave.

Elle enfila ses chaussure à talons carré, heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas aiguilles, jamais elle n'aurait pu marcher avec, le bout était carré mais légèrement arrondit sur les coins, il y avait une boucle à attaché à la cheville.

-Si vous voulez maitre, mais pourquoi ? Tenta Hermione.

-je ne t'ai pas autorisé à posé de questions.

-Désolé Maitre.

-Bon met-toi debout.

Hermione se leva tangua un peu sur les talons, n'ayant pas l'habitude. Drago s'approcha en soufflant pour la maintenir, puis fit le tour de sa lionne, l'admirant.

-Prend vite la technique pour marcher avec des talons, tu ne porteras plus que ça. Je ne veux pas me faire de torticolis à toujours me baisser, pour t'embrasser. Maintenant que tu es enfin convenable je veux que tu me dise bonjour et nous pourrons y aller.

-Il me semble l'avoir déjà dit maitre.

-Je veux que tu me dise bonjour comme les bonne nuit.

-Comment ? Je ne comprend pas maitre.

-Je veux que tu m'embrasse, je croyais que tu étais intelligente mais vraiment depuis hier tu as perdu ton cerveau, je dois tout t'expliquer et répéter.

-Désolé maitre, je ferais un effort.

-T'as intérêt, maintenant voyons si tu as bien retenu la leçon d'hier, approche.

Hermione s'avança timidement, une fois à porté de bras, Drago attrapa sa nuque et sa taille pour la collé à lui n'en pouvant plus d'attendre. Il commença à l'embrasser et si au début la brune resta inerte, elle repris vite le même comportement qu'hier, plus vite finit, plus vite débarrasser. Elle aspira la langue de Drago et joua avec une petit moment, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains alors Drago les lui pris et les mis derrière son cou. Malgré les talons, elle resté petite par rapport à lui et il en jouer, au fur et à mesure il se reculer d'elle, la forçant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds puis à tirer sur sa nuque. D'un point de vu extérieur on aurait dit que c'était l'étudiante qui voulait ce baiser. Elle se colla à lui est remarquant l'effet qu'elle faisait, elle se détacha de lui.

-Je pense avoir bien retenu la leçon maitre, nous pouvons aller déjeuner ?

-Euh oui, donne moi ma cape et prend la tienne, je t'en achèterais une autre que ce vieux bout de tissu crasseux.

-C'est vous qui décidait maitre.

Ils enfilèrent leurs capes et sortirent, il était 9h30, ils avaient une demi-heure pour manger avant de partir pour ce village inconnu faire les magasins. Hermione marchait derrière Drago essayant de le suivre, ce qui s'averra difficile en talons. Les autres élèves les regardait bizarrement, pour eux, Hermione ressemblait à une souillon, les cheveux en broussaille, une cape de seconde main et personne ne voyait ses pieds pensant qu'elle devait être blessé pour boitillé autant. Elle reconnut le sentiment dans les yeux des autres qui regardait Drago, de la pitié. Elle se sentit mal d'un cou. Tous le monde était navré pour Malefoy, alors que c'était elle la victime.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, il lui demanda de rester debout et d'attendre, il avait l'air énervé. Tout le monde rentra et alla s'assoir elle était toujours debout à coté de Malefoy qui avait commencer à manger. Quand tout le monde fut assis et la regardèrent planté comme un piquet.

-Ah oui merci Blaise je l'avais oublié. Excusez moi tout le monde il me semble que ce matin il y a eu un petit malentendu, j'ai entendu des critiques sur ce qui était miens, ayant pitié de moi pour avoir hérité de Granger. Il se retourna vers elle. Monte sur cette chaise et enlève cette cape. Elle secoua la tête. Tu veux que je raccourcisse encore ta jupe ? Elle monta rapidement sur sa chaise sous le rire de Zabini. Bien qui trouve que je suis à plaindre ? S'adressant à la salle. Beaucoup de bras se levèrent.

D'un coup de baguette il enleva la cape d'Hermione qui ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, ressentant l'air froid du château, refaisant pointer ses seins, elle mis c'est bras devant sa poitrine, en vitesse, faisant remonter légèrement sa chemise.

-Est ce que d'après vous j'ai à me plaindre, Hermione était rouge de colère et de honte elle croisa le regard des garçons sur elle particulièrement écœurant, plus précisément celui de Ron qui lui donner l'impression de la violer du regard. J'ai la bombe de l'école comme soumise et on me regarde avec pitié. Je n'accepterais, aucun manque de respect, toute critique sur moi ou ma soumise sera réprimander. Maintenant, toi, pointant Hermione tu descends de là, et tu te dépêche de manger nous, devons y aller dans 5 minutes.

-Oui maitre. Elle se hâta de faire ce qu'il lui avait dit, sous le regard étonné de tous qu'une gryffondor se fasse si facilement domestiqué.

-Wha! Dray, je suis étonné, comment t'as réussi à la lui faire t'obéir comme ça ? C'est la fille la plus teigneuse que je connais.

-Était, quand tu sais ou tapé pour faire plier, tu peux tout te permettre, vois-tu notre petite lionne ici présente est très pudique et peureuse en fait, dit Drago en posant sa main sur la cuisse d'Hermione, qui en avala son café de travers, mais qui ne dit toujours rien, Malefoy ne lui avait toujours pas rendu sa robe de sorcière et elle se sentait, comme nu, ne voulant pas l'énervé, elle ne lui avait pas réclamé, ça l'énervé d'entendre ces serpentards parlé d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, ne lui adressant pas la parole et ne regardant que ses seins, qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de caché avec ses cheveux ou ses bras.

-Bon lève toi, nous devons y aller. Ah, je voulais te dire aussi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne parles pas aux soumis, sans l'accord de leurs maitre, tu n'adresses la parole à un ou une dominante que si cette personne engage la conversation. Si ces règles sont transgressées, tu en subira les conséquences peut importe le contexte, tu m'as bien compris.

-Oui, maitre.

-je crois que je vais également obligé Cho à m'appelai maitre, c'est trop excitant à entendre. Sourit Zabini, toujours fixé sur la poitrine de la lionne pointant à cause du froid.

-Blaise, tu as ta soumise, ne bave que de loin sur la mienne.

-Ok, on se croisera surement au village, alors je te dit à tout à l'heure Dray. Puis Zabini se leva, récupéra Cho à la table des serdaigles et quitta la grande salle.

Drago et Hermione suivirent les autres élèves jusqu'aux calèches, puis montèrent qu'à deux dans l'une d'elle. Évidemment, le blond laissa passer la lionne en premier après lui avoir enlevé sa robe de sorcière, histoire d'avoir une belle vue sur ses fesses.

L'intérieur de la calèche était chauffé et plus exiguë que celles de la rentrée. Drago attacha les poignets d'Hermione à un petit anneau sortant entre l'assise et le dossier du siège obligeant la brune à bomber la poitrine et ainsi exposé son décolleté, le tissu de la chemise encore plus tiré qu'auparavant la faisait se sentir comme un morceau de viande.

-Voila tu es parfaite. Je suis fière de toi, tu ne m'as pas fait honte ce matin, dit-il en lui frottant le genou.

Hermione retenait ses larmes et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, regardant le paysage défilé, l'idée de sauter de la calèche ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit avant que Drago ne l'attache. Maintenant c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.


	5. Chapter 5

Paradise village

Ils arrivèrent après une demi heure de trajet, dans la calèche aucun des deux élèves ne parlaient, les seuls signe de vie consisté au frottement de main du blond sur la cuisse d'Hermione. Quand la calèche se stoppa la brune releva le regard vers la fenêtre pour découvrir le nom du village. Une grande pancarte se situé à l'entré du cite. Un texte défilé magiquement. « beinvenu au PARADISE VILLAGE, l'anonymat y est assuré, les rues sont chauffées et les magasins accessible à tous, ici pour sur, vous trouverez tout ce qu'il faut pour que votre couple assure ». Hermione hésiter entre rire de ce slogan ou pleuré pour être tomber dans un village de pervers, dans les rues, des gens se balader en petite tenue, d'autres était tenu en laisse, il y avait même un homme dans une cage en string.

-Penche toi en avant que je puisse te détaché. Demanda Drago

-Oui maitre. Fit Hermione en s'exécutant.

-On va pouvoir se passer de cape, ce village se situe sous un dôme chauffé.

-D'accord maitre.

Il sortit en premier puis aida la brune avec les quelque marches, puis elle sentit un courant d'air frais sur sa poitrine qui eu pour conséquence de refaire durcir ses tétons qui devenais légèrement douloureux. Un petit rire lui fit tourné la tête vers son maitre.

-le village est chauffé mais je ne peux pas résisté à tes seins si merveilleux quand ils pointent. Ne te cache pas, tu es adultes chez les sorciers maintenant que tu as 17 ans comporte toi en tant que telle au lieu de t'habillai comme une gamine. Je te veux belle et désirable pour que l'on me jalouse.

-D'accord maitre, je ne me cacherai plus.

-Bien, allons magasiné. Par quoi préfère tu que l'on commence ?

-Le plus urgent, sont les habits maitre, non ?

-En effet.

Ils partirent donc dans la plus grosse rue s'arrêtant au premier magasins de vêtements, il n'y avait pas d'article exposé en vitrine seulement un gros rideau rouge. Un vigile à l'entrée refusa l'accès à Hermione. Il s'adressa à Drago.

-Vous êtes un jeune dominant monsieur?

-en effet lui répondit le blond.

-Dans ce village l'accès au magasins est strictement interdit au soumis, ils n'ont aucun droit de décisions c'est pourquoi, il y a, à votre disposition des anneau pour qu'elle vous attende à l'extérieur ou un bâtiment plus loin ou vous pouvez la laisser pour la journée, il s'occuperont de la garder.

Hermione bouillonnait de rage, ce n'était pas un animal.

-Je ne suis pas un putain de chien ou une gamine qui à besoin d'une baby-sitter, j'ai des gouts, je peux choisir mes propres vêtements, et je n'attendrais surement pas comme une potiche dehors dans cette tenue. Elle était essoufflé à la fin de sa tirade. Au moment même ou elle à ouvert la bouche elle savait qu'elle aller le regretter mais son côté gryffondor avait repris le dessus, lui qui c'était fais la mal depuis hier soir. Elle fermait les yeux attendant la sanction. Si bien qu'elle ne vu pas la gifle arrivée. Elle tomba par terre, sa jupe remontant, dévoilant le haut de ses cuisses. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre pour la descendre que déjà Malefoy empoigné ses cheveux pour la relevé, une fois debout, il les tira en arrière pour voir le visage gonflé et rouge portant la marque de ses doigts.

-Ouvre les yeux sifflât-il plein de rage. Ce qu'elle fit malgré que son œil gauche eu plus de mal.

-Tu te prend pour qui ? Ce collier que tu porte prouve mon pouvoir sur toi, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à ouvrir la bouche et tu t'es permise de m'humilier, ta punition aura lieu ce soir en attendant tu dit ne pas être un chien et pourtant le temps que je fasse les magasins tu vas m'attendre bien sagement comme la brave petite chienne que tu es, j'ai voulu être gentil, mais je savais que t'emmener en sortie pas dressé se finirait avec une situation comme celle-ci ou je pourrait te punir. Maintenant tu va te pencher sur le dossier de ce banc qui est devant la boutique.

-Comment maitre ? sanglota Hermione.

-Met toi à genou sur l'assise. Et penche toi sur le dossier que je puisse accrocher ta laisse.

Hermione fit ce qu'il lui dit, une fois à genoux il prit ses poignets et les accrocha au niveau de ses hanche sur le devant du banc de bois, puis il la fit se pencher complètement sur le dossier et sortit une chaine de sa baguette qu'il attacha au sol sur le socle du banc par magie. Ainsi attacher elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ses fesses même pas caché par son string se retrouvait à la vue de tous en direction de la plus grosse rue du village, ses seins chercher à sortir de sa chemise et le dossier lui faisait mal dans le ventre, la ou elle était appuyée. Drago tira sur ces cheveux pour voir son visage qui était tourner vers le sol, elle pu voir un sourire ravi sur le visage du vigile, puis le blond se mit face à elle.

-Tu as de la chance que ma liste de course soit énorme et que je ne te mette pas en plus une fessée en public, tu m'attendras dans cette position, je viendrais te chercher à la fin de mes achats dans toute les boutiques, Mr le gentil vigile à pour ordre de ne laisser personne t'approcher il ne pourront qu'admirer la vu de ton si joli cul, sans le toucher, mais apparemment sourit-il en passant le regard derrière elle, tu as déjà des fans. Ne t'avise pas d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un, monsieur me tiendra au courant et ta punition de ce soir ne sera que pire. Il relâcha ses cheveux se redressa et avant de rentré dans la boutique lui dit.

-Tu crois ne pas être un chien, c'était vrai encore hier maintenant tu es ma chienne et tu va attendre ton maitre comme il se doigt, le dressage commence à partir de maintenant bonne journée.

Hermione ne répondit pas et ne faisait que pleurait elle entendait les commentaires sur elle, très peu la reconnaissait, ses cheveux la cachant, mais il ne se gênait pas pour juger de son cul, le trouvant apparemment parfait, plusieurs voulurent s'approcher mais le vigile de la boutique tenait son rôle de garde du corps, le plus insistant fut Ron, qui selon ses dire « voulait baiser ce cul mit à disposition dans tous les sens jusqu'à la faire crier de bonheur ». Elle était de plus en plus déçu du comportement de son ancien meilleur ami, le trouvant vulgaire, irrespectueux et pervers.

Drago quand à lui prenait son temps dans les boutiques, vérifiant entre chacune d'elles que sa lionne respecter les règles, s'arrêtant aussi admirer ce cul qui était à lui et qui donner la trique à beaucoup d'autres hommes, il se sentait fière.

Hermione finit par s'endormir sur ce banc toujours attaché et ne se réveilla que quand le jour commencer à décliner et que son maitre vint la chercher. Il paya le vigile pour avoir garder un œil sur la brune mais il demanda si il pouvait juste lui mettre une claque, que ça l'avait tenté toute la journée et que si il lui accordait ce droit, il ne servait à rien de le payer. Hermione recommença à pleurer quand elle entendit Drago réfléchir se disant qu'elle était humilié pour toute sa vie à présent.

-D'accord pour une claque mais pas trop forte quand même elle doit encore pouvoir s'assoir dessus pour le repas de ce soir.

Quand elle entendit la réponse de son maitre, elle essaya d'échapper à ses liens gesticulant comme elle le pouvait, remuant surtout son cul faisant voler sa jupe dans tout les sens, ce qui ravit Drago et le vigile.

-ARRETE CA lui hurla le blond. Ou alors je l'autorise à t'en mettre une deuxième.

Hermione redevint immobile uniquement secoué par ses pleur, elle était dans l'attente de cette claque ne sachant quand elle arriverait. Puis au bout de quelques secondes CLACK.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. Hermione hurla sous la brulure de sa fesse droite.

-Je t'avais dit doucement ria Drago.

-Désolé mais il est tellement tentant, tu as beaucoup de chance jeune homme, c'est une très belle salope que tu as la, puis elle à du caractère, la mienne est trop sage, j'aimerais pourvoir la punir de temps en temps.

-Je sais que j'ai de la chance, je vais en profité, ça ne fait que 24h que je l'ai en ma possession, il lui faut un bon dressage. Avec mon école nous reviendront, j'hésitait à la ramener mais si je peux compter sur toi pour me la garder, je l'amènerais et nous conviendrons ensemble d'un moyen de paiement. Le vigile afficha un large sourire.

-Sans aucun problème. Serrant la main de Malefoy.

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione fut libéré mais ses muscles était tétanisé et elle ne cessait de pleuré. Drago essaya de la mettre debout mais n'arrivant pas à la faire tenir, il se résolu à la porter jusqu'à la calèche. Elle se rendormit dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur une banquette, l'attacha, puis se mit en face d'elle.

-Je vais te dresser comme il se doit, enlever tous ce qui as de gryffondor en toi, et je te ferais aimer ça. Chuchotât-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Une fois arriver à Poudlard, il réveilla la jeune fille pour qu'elle mette sa cape. Il descendit, l'aida comme en début de journée à sortir de l'habitacle puis d'un mouvement de baguette fit volé une trentaine de paquets jusqu'à sa chambre. Hermione marcher près de lui avec difficulté la tête basse elle tenait sa cape serrait contre elle comme si elle pouvait se protéger avec celle-ci. Arrivé à la chambre les paquet était déjà sur le lit Malefoy avait l'air pressé de les ouvrir.

-Va dans la salle de bain, te refaire un visage correct, nous allons aller manger, les autres élèves arrivent ce soir, tu seras donc à ta table pour le repas, te rappel-tu des règles de ce matin ?

-Oui maitre. Repondit-elle.

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Je ne dois parler à aucun soumis, sans l'accord de son maitre. Ne parler à un maitre que si c'est lui qui engage la conversation.

-Bien, maintenant va à la salle de bain le temps que je range nos achats.

Une fois dans la salle de bain Hermione se regarda dans le miroir au dessus des lavabo. Son visage portait encore la trace de ses larmes, ses yeux était rouge et gonflé. Une marque rouge persisté sous son œil gauche, où Malefoy l'avait giflé. Elle se hâta de nettoyer son visage, une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle se rappela de sa fesse qui était encore douloureuse. Elle alla vers le mur couvert de miroir se tourna et remonta sa jupe, elle était encore rouge et il y avait par endroits encore de petite boursouflures, elle caressa doucement l'une d'elle quand Drago entra dans la salle de bain.

-Tu as finis ?

-Euh … Oui maitre.

-Bien laisse moi voir ton visage. Il lui pris le menton et le souleva, caressa la pommette rougit du bout des doigts. Ça ira, ce n'est pas très remarquant. Puis il la retourna et leva sa jupe.

-Wha ! il ne t'as pas raté, je te mettrait de la crème après ta punition de ce soir, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite pichenette sur la fesse, ce qui fit geindre la brune dans ses bras. Allons à la grande salle maintenant, ta nouvelle robe de sorcière est accroché près de la mienne, l'autre et partit rejoindre le reste de ce que tu appelais habits.

-Merci maitre.

Ils partirent tous les deux pour la salle à manger, Drago regardant droit devant lui avec sa démarche de conquérant qui faisait que tous le monde s'écartait sur son passage. Hermione elle savourait la douceur de sa nouvelle cape et le tomber qu'elle avait, elle était parfaitement à sa taille, plus épaisse et plus belle, elle devait reconnaître qu'avec ses faibles moyens, jamais elle n'aurait pu avoir une telle qualité. Elle devait bien admettre également que le serpentard avait du goût et reconnaissais ce qui mettais en valeur une silhouette. Bien qu'il aille dans le minimum de tissu, ce matin Hermione c'était trouvé jolie pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais elle ne l'admettrais jamais même sous la torture.

Arrivé à la grande salle Drago emmena Hermione jusqu'à sa place, il lui rappela ses règles au creu de l'oreille, lui disant qu'il gardait un œil sur elle et qu'elle avait déjà une punition qui l'attendait ce soir, qu'il ne fallait pas en rajouter, qu'il lui fallait du repos pour demain, puisque les cours commençaient. Avant de partir vers sa table à lui.

-Tu me déçois Hermione, te rabaisser comme ça devant un serpentard, je ne pensais pas ça de toi. Luit dit Seamus. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre, c'était le soumis de Dean.

-Tu as trop usée ta langue sur cette fouine pour me répondre, hein ?

-Seam, c'est une soumise, elle se doit de lui obéir, c'est son rôle comme toi pour moi. L'interrompit Dean.

-Oui mais tu es un gryffondor, de plus tu es mon petit copain avant d'être mon dominant n'est ce pas chéri ? Seamus battait des cils exagérément devant son copain depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

-Ce qui fait de notre couple un cas exceptionnel, je suis sur que Malefoy donne plus de règle à Hermione, du fait que ce soit une gryffondor, si elle ne veut pas être puni, chose que je suis sur ravi la fouine, elle doit obéir.

-N'empêche qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup lutté, déjà ce matin elle lui obéissait.

-STOP maintenant, tu laisse Hermione tranquille, je suis sur qu'elle ne répond pas car Malefoy le lui à interdit donc n'en profite pas. N'est ce pas ? Interrogeât-il Hermione.

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Il continua.

-Tu ne peux pas parler aux soumis ?

-Pas sans l'autorisation de leur maitre en effet. Répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Et pour les doms c'est eux qui doivent te parler en premier ?

-Oui. Dit elle timide.

-Je suis désolé que tu sois tomber sur lui Hermy.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas mais resserra les pans de sa cape sur elle.

Ron et Harry ne vinrent pas à table, après cette courte discussion avec Dean, elle ne parla plus du diner. Les autres élèves arrivèrent puis eu lieu la répartition des première année. Elle aurait voulu leur hurler de partir tant qu'il était encore temps mais n'en fit rien, l'idée repartant aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Elle mangea bien ce soir la. Ce disant que depuis hier midi, elle n'avait manger qu'un toast et une tasse de café, ce matin.

Elle essaya au maximum de retarder l'heure de fin du repas, mais bien trop vite pour elle, Malefoy vint la chercher. Elle se leva immédiatement et le suivi sans même qu'il n'est à ouvrir la bouche. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de leurs chambre, le ventre d'Hermione se tordit. Une fois rentré il enleva sa cape, l'accrocha et lui demanda d'en faire de même, ce qu'elle fit. Elle attendit qu'il se décide à lui dire en quoi consisté sa punition, debout en se tordant les mains devant elle, la tête basse.

-Va dans la salle de jeu, je veux que tu m'attende en face de la croix.

Sur ce il partit dans la salle de bain. Hermione entra dans la salle, se dirigeant directement devant cette grande croix et l'attendit comme il l'avait demander.


	6. Chapter 6

Punition

Hermione se tendit quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Elle compta dans sa tête les pas de Drago, pour arrivé à elle, mais il alla d'abord dans l'armoire, elle ne se retourna à aucun moment même si la curiosité se faisait forte. Il vint enfin à elle, il resta dans son dos et lui passa quelque chose qui paressait aussi souple que rigide, le long de sa colonne. Il passa devant elle, et elle put voir que c'était une cravache qu'il avait dans les mains, elle en frissonna de peur de ce qu'il aller faire avec. Il passa le bout de la cravache sur les auréole des seins de Hermione faisant apparaître ses petits tétons qui lui manquer.

-Pourquoi ne me reconnait-tu pas comme ton maitre, quand ton corps lui à déjà abdiqué ?

Il avait soufflé ça comme si il était déçu. Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre, comme tu veux passons direct à la punition. Durant le repas j'ai pu converser un peu avec mon parrain le professeur Rogue, lui expliquant la scène que tu m'as faite en public ce matin, il me conseillé d'utiliser le sex comme punition,elle eu un sursaut suppliant merlin qu'il ne la viole pas, seulement vois-tu, pour moi le sex c'est que du bonheur, et je ne voudrais pas te braqué dès le début et me retrouvé avec une soumise frigide qui à peur de moi. Donc je me suis décidé 10 coups de cravaches pour que tu te souviennes que JE suis ton maitre et que TU dois m'obéir. Maintenant avance toi plus près de la croix et écarte bras et jambes dans son alignement.

Hermione fit ce qu'il lui demanda de peur de recevoir plus que dix coups. Elle se colla face au bois, attrapa les menottes pour se tenir, puis écarta les jambes ressentant tout de suite des courants d'air sur ses parties intimes et ses fesses. Drago attrapa un poignet et l'enferma dans la menotte de métal qui était froide par rapport à la peau de la brune, il fit pareil de son autre poignet. Puis il lui écarta un peu plus les jambes pour les menottés aussi à la croix. Il passa ses mains entre le corps d'Hermione et le bois pour déchiré sa chemise, la brune sursauta se retrouvant seins nu contre le bois, les boutons volèrent, puis le blond remonta le dos de la chemise, en faisant un rouleau qu'il passa par dessus la tête de sa soumise lui mettant dans la bouche. Elle avait encore les bras dans les manches faisant que le tissu tiré et qu'il lui était impossible de l'enlevé.

-C'est pour ne pas entendre tes cris et aussi pour que tu ne te morde pas la langue ou les lèvres sous le coup de la douleur, ce serait dommage d'abimé cette jolie bouche.

Au premier coup pas un son ne franchit ses lèvres, quand Drago, lui, compta à voix haute. Le deuxième et troisième coups se firent également dans le silence de la gryffondor. Il avait tapé dans le haut du dos, sur les omoplates, assez pour faire mal et laisser une marque mais pas assez fort pour tailladé la peau ou la faire saigner.

Les quatrième et cinquième coups arrachèrent des couinement et des larmes à la jeunes filles qui mordait dans la chemise le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Il avait tapé en descendant dans le dos. Il était content de lui, il arrivait à maitriser sa force il ne voulait pas la blesser plus que ça et les boursouflures en forme de barres dans le dos d'Hermione l'encourager à continuer.

Au sixième, septième et huitième coups, l'étudiante cria son mal, Drago tapait maintenant sur les reins et les marques se faisait plus facilement. Lui qui au début ne voulait frappait que le dos ferma les yeux et revit le cul tendu en arrière de sa soumise sur le banc, il se décida à aller frapper ses deux globes qui l'avait nargué toute la journée. Hermione frissonna et cria quand il commença à lui soulevé sa jupe.

Le neuvième coup tomba rapidement faisant hurler la lionne dans son bâillon, Drago admira la barre se dessiner en quelque secondes sur la croupe, il la caressa du doigt traversant le cul de la jeune fille en diagonale, il se mit de l'autre coté de sorte à frapper en X. Ce qui fit hurler la brune pendant longtemps, son corps était traverser de spasmes. Le blond ni fit pas attention et admira son œuvre, tout les coups du dos était parallèles et se finissait avec X sur le magnifique cul de sa soumise.

Il alla ranger sa cravache dans l'armoire, mit dans ses poches de pantalon deux fioles, une rose et une bleu, puis retourna à la croix détacher Hermione. Il commença par libéré ses chevilles, puis le bras droit qu'elle ramena directement devant elle, pour cacher sa poitrine. Une fois qu'il eu libéré l'autre poignet, la jeune fille se laissa tomber au sol dos à Drago, elle repassa rapidement la chemise par dessus sa tête et la referma comme elle pu , la tenant fermement.

-Va prendre un bain pour te détendre, tout ce dont tu aura besoin est déjà dans la salle de bain. Je te demanderais de sortir en peignoir avec uniquement tes dessous, pour que je puisse m'occuper de ton dos et de tes fesses, tu pourra t'habiller après.

-Ou … oui, maitre sanglota Hermione.

Il quitta la salle, suivit de peu par la brune qui ne voulait pas resté sur les lieux du « crime ». en traversant la chambre, elle remarqua que Malefoy défaisait les paquets acheté dans la journée. Elle ne s'attarda pas et entra rapidement dans la salle de bain. La baignoire qui pouvait accueillir au moins 4 personnes était déjà pleine, une fiole avec un mot était posé à coté des robinets.

« ceci est un calmant verse la fiole dans l'eau pour te détendre et calmer un peu la douleur de ton dos »

Hermione ne savait plus quoi pensait, il lui lacérait le verso de son corps pour ensuite prendre soin d'elle. Tout en réfléchissant au comportement de la fouine, elle versa le produit dans le bain, puis commença à se déshabillé. Elle rentra tout doucement dans l'eau tiède mais arrivé à ses fesses l'eau lui paru brulante sur les marques. Elle se força à rentrée entièrement dans l'eau puis après quelques secondes ou minutes, elle ne savait pas, son dos la fit moins souffrir. Elle décida de rester dans l'eau tant que son maitre ne l'appellerais pas. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans l'eau.

Pendant ce temps Drago vidait les paquet qu'il trouvais nombreux, il ne pensait pas avoir acheter autant. Il rangea ses habits et chaussures dans l'armoire, tous les jouets pour la salle de jeu, ils les mis devant la porte et commença à sortir les habits choisi pour sa compagne, il s'était fait plaisir à ne choisir que des vêtements sexy, même les « pyjama » était des nuisettes affriolante faite de dentelles et de soie, il en prit des plus ou moins transparente, se dit que quand elle serait moins pudique il pourrait profiter de la vue de son corps.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il ne s'était pas soulager correctement avec une femme ne comptent pas l'expérience de la veille au soir, le lassant sur sa faim. Il était en manque et trouvé Hermione plus qu'à son goût, il se dit qu'il devait vite lui apprendre à le soulager, sinon il aller attraper des cloques à la mains. Sa gryffondor ne revenant pas, il se dit qu'il avait le temps de calmer la dureté de son membre, qui le faisait souffrir.

Il enleva sa chemise et alla s'assoir face à la cheminée, dans le canapé. Il déboutonna son pantalon et ouvrit sa braguette, savourant la libération de pression sur sa queue. Il attendit un moment savourant la chaleur des flammes sur son torses. Il ferma les yeux, revoyant sa soumise offerte sur le banc. Son membre trembla, il ramena sa main dans son caleçon et pris son pénis en main, un soupir de bien-être lui échappa, il commença doucement un mouvement de va et viens, s'imaginant un l'intérieur de sa compagne, la prenant sur ce banc juste après avoir décalé le petit bout de tissu le gênant. Il accéléra les mouvements sur sa queue en entendant dans sa tête les cris de plaisir de la jeune fille, en redemandant plus, plus vite, plus fort et il accéléra encore remontant la jupe qui obstrué sa vue, sur le cul rebondit lui appartenant. Il l'imagina se contracté autour de sa bite, qu'il enserra dans sa main un peu plus. Derrière ses paupières, Hermione hurla sa jouissance, se contractant au maximum. Drago jouit dans sa main en même temps qu'elle.

Le serpentard se laissa aller dans le canapé récupérant son souffle après cette merveilleuse branlette, il conjura des mouchoirs avec sa baguette pour se nettoyer sommairement, avant de se lever. Il écouta l'intérieur de la salle de bain, n'entendant rien il frappa à la porte. Un petit « oui ? » lui répondit.

-Tu devrais sortir de l'eau si tu ne veut pas te transformer en poisson, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es dans l'eau.

-D'accord, j'arrive maitre.

Il alla ranger manuellement tous ces nouveaux jouets, dans la salle prévu, quand il crut ne plus avoir de place dans l'armoire, celle-ci s'agrandit automatiquement doublant de volume. Décidément il avait de la chance d'être dans cette école. Le blond retourna dans la chambre, pris sa baguette et conjura une nouvelle armoire. Il fit voler toute les affaires d'Hermione dans celle-ci puis se laissa tomber dans le lit en soufflant. Au même moment Hermione sortie de la salle d'eau, dans son nouveau peignoir de bain noir. Elle avait la tête baisser et se triturer les doigts, passant d'une jambe à l'autre.

-Les sous-vêtements sont-ils à ta taille ? Demanda le serpentard, ce mettant sur le côté appuyé sur son coude.

-Oui, maitre.

-Puis-je voir ?

Hermione ne répondit pas mais ouvrit la ceinture de son peignoir avec les mains tremblante. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, faisant monter l'excitation chez Drago. Elle fit sortir ses épaules puis souffla pour se donner du courage et laissa tomber le peignoir à ses pieds. Le dominant en eu le souffle coupé, il la voyait pour la première fois aussi dévêtu et son sexe repris autant de vigueur que tout à l'heure. Elle portait un simple ensemble de lingerie noir en dentelle, mais qui accentua la silhouette de la jeune fille exactement comme il fallait, le soutient-gorge est presque transparent et le shorty de dentelle joue sur une transparence sur les côté pour une opacité sur le centre.

-Allonge-toi sur le ventre que je vois ton dos.

-Si vous voulez maitre. Et elle s'exécuta.

Il regarda les marques qui était resté bien rouge malgré le temps passé, il s'assit à cheval, sur ces cuisse. Puis sortit une des fiole de sa poche, la rose. Il dégrafa le soutif et versa une bonne dose de potion sur le dos de la jeune fille qui frissonna du au froid du liquide qui couler en bas de ses reins. Le blond souffla pour reprendre ses esprits et se mit à masser doucement le dos présenté devant lui, il fit pénétré toute la potion, puis rattacha les pans du sous-vêtement avant de se déplacer sur les mollets de la brune. Hermione se tendit comprenant qu'il aller faire comme sur son dos, il allait lui masser les fesses. Elle qui, il y a encore deux jours n'avait smacker qu'un garçon dans un jeu d'action ou vérité, se retrouver allongé sur un lit en sous-vêtements, se faisant masser par un gars qu'elle déteste. En repensant à ça les larmes lui revinrent, mais elle ne les laissa pas couler.

Drago versa le reste du produit dans ses mains, puis après une hésitation l'appliqua sur les marques en X devant lui, il massa plus que besoin ce fessier qui le faisait fantasmer. Il continua malgré l'absorption du produit déjà finit depuis quelques minutes. Il remit correctement le shorty.

-Retourne toi maintenant. Hermione s'exécutât sans réponse.

-As-tu apprécier d'être à la vue de tous, toute une journée et te faire claquer le cul par un inconnu ?

-Non maitre.

-As-tu apprécier de te faire attacher pour te faire fouetter ?

-Non maitre.

-Me manqueras-tu encore de respect ?

-Non maitre.

-Bien. Sur ce il attrapa la chaine encore attacher à la tête de lit pour lui accrocher au cou. Hermione le regarda surprise.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance je suis sur qu'une fois endormis, tu essaieras encore de quitter notre lit. Hermione baissa les yeux. Je te laisse les mains de libre si tu me promet de rester sage.

-Oui maitre, promis, merci.

-je me doute que ça ne doit pas être confortable pour dormir avec les bras attacher au-dessus de la tête. Cela ne tient qu'à toi de bien te tenir et je te laisserais libre de tes mouvements, dans la mesure du raisonnable. Il lança un « tempus » pour voir qu'il était plus de 22h30.

-Les cours commencent demain, nous seront toujours dans les mêmes cours, nous commençons à 9h00, je programme un réveil pour 7h30, cela te convient ou il te faudrait plus de temps ?

-C'est parfait, merci maitre.

Drago avança son visage de celui de la jeune fille, après un moment de panique elle se rappela qu'elle devait lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle attendit alors qu'il soit assez près pour capturer sa bouche et commencer alors le baiser. Tout en jouant avec la langue de son dominant, se demanda comment savoir si elle lui fait l'effet voulu puisqu'il était à quatre pattes au-dessus de son corps mais il ne la touchait pas. Elle se rappela alors que la veille il avait dit qu'elle aurait du le savoir en le caressant mais que ses mains était attachés ne pouvant pas. Jamais elle n'aurait le courage de toucher de ses mains le sexe d'un mec. Elle continua donc le baiser attrapant la nuque de Drago d'une main, puis descendit timidement sa main vers le bas mais ne la bougea pas du matelas, voyant son hésitation le blond lui attrapa la main et sans lui laisser le choix lui mit sur ses parties intimes, il gémit dans la bouche de la lionne à se contact. Il se sépara d'elle, mais gardant sa main sur son entre-jambe.

-A partir de demain je t'apprendrais à te familiariser avec le sexe masculin, tu n'as pas d'expérience, je le conçois, donc je vais t'apprendre à faire plaisir à un homme juste avec tes mains on va y aller par étape. Mais la finalité sera la même. Tu t'en rends compte ?

-Oui, maitre, mais j'ai peur.

-Le monde de la sexualité t'es encore inconnu c'est pour ça qu'il te fait peur. Laisse moi te le faire découvrir et apprécier, tu verras, tu deviendras accro, comme toute les personne y ayant gouter. Le sex est une drogue non toxique dont ont peu abusé. Fait moi juste confiance et ne me désobéis plus les expérience n'en seront que plus agréable.

-Oui maitre.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, maitre.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, d'un sommeil sans rêve pour Hermione, puisque Drago avait verser la fiole bleu pour l'aider à dormir dans son jus de citrouille à côté du lit. Et d'une autre nuit de fantasme pour le serpentard.


	7. Chapter 7

C'est quoi ces cours ?

Hermione se réveilla avec le réveille, en regardant son corps, elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de demander un pyjama, elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise en sous-vêtement mais quand Drago la regardait comme la ce matin, elle se sentait aussi jolie que les autres filles qu'elle pensait plus belle qu'elle. Le serpentard la détacha, elle s'empressa d'aller à la salle de bain revenant deux minutes après chercher le peignoir, elle releva la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question.

-Va dans la salle de bain, faire ce que tu as a faire je te prépare tes affaires pour la journée sur le lit. J'irais dans la salle de bain après toi.

-Merci maitre.

Elle repartit dans la salle d'eau, se brosser les dents, se démêler les cheveux mettre une touche de maquillage qu'apparemment Drago lui avait acheté, ne mettant que le mascara et le crayon noir. Elle ressortit 5minutes après. Croisant le serpentard en caleçon avec ses affaires pour aller se changer. Son dos la tiré et quand elle s'assit sur le lit la douleur de son postérieur raviva la journée de la veille. Elle regarda son uniforme que Drago avait réparé et se donna le courage de l'enfilé elle changea d'abord de sous-vêtement, cet ensemble était le même que le noir qu'elle portait sauf qu'il était rouge et que le shorty était remplacer par un string jouant de transparence comme le shorty. Elle les enfila rapidement ainsi que l'uniforme, se rassit sur son fessier douloureux pour enfiler ses chaussettes hautes et ses chaussures. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces affaires de cours car le blond sortait de la salle de bain en fermant sa chemise.

-Ah, tu es prêtes, pressé de reprendre tes cours adorés ?

-Un petit peu de normalité me fera du bien maitre.

-Oui tu as raison. Je met mes chaussures et nous pourrons aller déjeuner.

-D'accord maitre. Répondit Hermione, heureuse de commencer une nouvelle année pour assouvir sa soir de connaissance. Elle alla enfilé sa robe de sorcière et attendit que le serpentard est mit la sienne pour partir.

-Allons-y. Lui dit-il en faisant signe pour qu'elle passe devant.

-Merci maitre.

Avec leurs livres dans les bras ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la grande salle où Drago la stoppa devant la porte.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour ce matin.

Elle opina puis tira sur sa nuque d'une main, tenant ses livres de l'autre et l'embrassa. A la fin du baiser, elle tourna la tête, pour reprendre son souffle et croisa le regard stupéfait puis furieux de Ginny. Son ancienne meilleure amie avant les histoire de cet été. La rousse trouvait que Hermione se jouait de son frère et la elle la voyait embrassé leur pire ennemi le lendemain de la rentré. La brune ferma les yeux se disant que jamais elle ne pourrait récupéré son amitié comme elle pensait le faire cette année. La plus jeune des Weasley passa à côté d'eux bousculant Hermione de l'épaule et entra dans la grande salle d'un pas énervé.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? ce n'est pas ta meilleure amie ?

-Elle l'était. Dit elle de façon nostalgique.

-Pourquoi ne l'est elle plus ?

-Sans vous offensez maitre, cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Je t'ai posé une question, tu me répond. Dit-il sur un ton sec.

-Elle n'a pas compris et accepter que je refuse de me mettre en couple avec son frère, puis le jour de la reprise elle me voit t'embrasser comme ci nous étions un couple. Elle m'en veut.

-Ce n'était pas une vrai amie.

-C'était la meilleure. Contra Hermione.

-Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas dit cette phrase en utilisant le passé. Bon il nous reste 20 minutes pour manger, pour arriver avec un peu d'avance en cours. N'oublie pas les règles surtout. Je viendrais te chercher à ta table pour aller en cours, tu ne bouges pas sans moi.

Elle hocha la tête, puis ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger se séparant pour rejoindre leur table respective. Hermione s'assit en bout de table.

-Que vient tu faire à cette table ? grogna Ginny.

-Je suis une gryffondor, c'est ma table.

-Non tu es une traitresse, les gryffondor sont loyaux.

La brune ignora la remarque et se servit un petit déjeuner, Dean qui était face à Hermione voulu prendre sa défense mais ne pouvant expliquer le pourquoi du comment, abandonna. Il adressa un regard désolé la soumise. Qui elle lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Tu savais que Ron interdisait à Harry de sortir de la chambre en dehors des heures de cours, ils prennent tous leurs repas en tête à tête. Murmura Dean pour que personne ne l'entende.

-Pourquoi ?demanda la brune.

-On ne sait pas, mais tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que Ron à pété un plomb depuis qu'il est dominant. La plupart des dominant sont gentils mis à part les serpentard. Mais Ron à pris la grosse tête.

-Il me fait peur, sa façon de me regarder me met mal à l'aise. Depuis cet été, il était très lunatique s'énervant d'un rien d'un coup surtout sur moi. Il ne cessait de me regarder, je suis presque heureuse de ne plus le voir.

-Pauvre Harry, en tous cas.

-Oui je suis d'accord. Pauvre Harry.

-Granger, nous devons y aller. Interrompit Malefoy. Dean. Dit-il faisant un signe de tête vers le gryffondor.

-Malefoy. Lui répondit Thomas.

-C'est bon, je suis prête nous pouvons y aller. Dit Hermione, lançant un regard déçu vers Ginny qui bouillonnait sur sa chaise.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la grande salle, pour se diriger vers les cachots, pour le cours de potion. Arrivé dans la classe, le serpentard se dirigea vers le premier rang. Elle se retrouva entre Cho qui avait un uniforme semblable au siens, sous sa cape. Drago lui fit signe d'ailleurs de l'enlevé. Il salua son ami Zabini qui était de l'autre côté de Cho. Le professeur arriva et claqua la porte derrière lui. Hermione regarda dans la classe, il y avait des élèves des quatre maisons, il n'y avait que des couples dominant/soumis. Elle réalisa alors que tout étais fait pour ne pas séparé les « couples ».

-J'attends beaucoup de vous cette année. Les potions ne seront pas à apprendre pour votre examen final mais seront pratique dans votre vie de tout les jours. Dit-il avec un sourire. D'un coup de baguette la recette d'une potion s'écrivit au tableau. Nous commencerons par du facile, vous devrez fabriqué un aphrodisiaque léger, attention respecter bien les doses, sinon il pourrait avoir l'effet contraire. Et cette année, après contrôle de la potion de ma part vous pourrez les emmener, ce seront les vôtres. Allez-y vous avez deux heures.

-C'est quoi ce cours, un aphrodisiaque... et apparemment, il est sérieux marmonna Hermione.

-Granger, va chercher les ingrédients, je prépare le plan de travail, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il haussa le ton, bouge maintenant nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et je tiens à avoir un chaudron de potion en repartant.

-Oui, désolé maitre. Elle se leva et partit jusqu'à l'armoire des ingrédients au fond de la classe. Tout le monde était déjà de retour à sa table. Du coup tous la remarquèrent, les garçons ne se gênant pas pour mater son décolleter. Et Drago les mouvements de sa jupe balançant sur ses fesses. Son parrain lui fit signe de la tête approuvant le comportement et la tenue de la soumise de son filleul.

Lorsqu'elle revint à sa table, elle se mit à la préparation de la potion avec son partenaire, ils se compléter dans la manière de travailler, ne se gênant pas, anticipant les erreurs de l'autre, ils avançaient vite et bien dans la préparation. Hermione eut un sourire, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait un partenaire du même niveau qu'elle, au moins, il ne ferait pas baisser ses notes.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser à l'utilité de la potion, travaillant comme ci c'était une potion quelconque. 10 minutes avant la fin, ils avaient terminer et Malefoy la fit se déplacer jusqu'au bureau pour aller chercher le professeur, juste pour avoir le plaisir de la mater encore une fois.

-Bien, je vais voir ça. Le professeur mit de la potion dans une fiole. Bonne couleur, bonne consistance, l'odeur correspond également. Bien vous pouvait faire des fioles de cette potion elle est réussi. Vous en garderez 5 et me donnerez le reste.

Le serpentard et la gryffondor se mirent à la tâche, une fois finit, Hermione ramena les flacon en plus au bureau du prof et revint à sa table ou l'attendait Malefoy déjà prêt lui tendant sa cape.

Le repas de midi se passa relativement bien pour notre miss je-sais-pas-tout, si l'on ne faisait pas attention au regard incendiaire d'une rousse de sixième année.

-Nous avons cours de Botanique cet après-midi. Lui dit Malefoy en sortant de la grande salle. Ils passèrent à côté de Ron et Harry qui devait se rendre dans un autre cours. Le roux ne lâcha pas Hermione du regard lui donnant des frissons. Le serpentard le remarqua et passa un bras possessif et protecteur autour de la taille de SA soumise.

Quand ils arrivèrent dehors Malefoy semblait toujours énervé. 

-Je ne veux plus que tu traines avec la belette.

-Oui maitre.

-Ni Potter, c'est son soumis, si tu lui parles c'est que tu as parlé à son maitre et je ne le tolèrerais pas.

Son ton était mordant, signifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible. Hermione n'eut plus qu'à hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

-Bien allons en cours, je ne voudrez pas qu'on soit en retard.

-Oui maitre.

Le cours de l'après-midi se passa comme celui de la matinée. C'était un cours sur comment prendre soins d'une plante dont les graines sont utiles à beaucoup de potions aphrodisiaques. Hermione senti son morale redescendre. Elle pensait que les cours aller lui changer les idées mais cette année s'annonçait comme la pire de sa vie. Drago ne cessait de lui caressait les cuisses en cours, elle craignait de se baisser, de peur qu'on voit sa presque culotte, puis plus l'heure avançait plus elle avait peur du soit-disant cours de Malefoy ce soir.

Les cours finit Drago raccompagna la jeune étudiante à leur chambre avant de partir à la sélection de la nouvelle équipe de quidditch dont il était le capitaine. Hermione fut soulager, se disant que son cours n'aurait lieu qu'après le diner, lui donnant un peu plus de temps. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire dans la chambre ne pouvant s'avancer dans ces cours, elle n'avait pas de devoir elle entreprit alors de regarder les vêtement que Drago lui avait pris. La lionne fut stupéfaite du nombre de vêtement qu'il avait pris. Il y avait pour la plupart des jupes courte à très courtes, des shorts plus petit que certains de ses anciens sous-vêtement. 3 pantalons paraissant ultra moulant dont un en cuir. Les tee-shirt était tous très ouvert, les sous-vêtement la firent rougir. Elle trouva aussi de grand bandeaux de 2 à 3 mètres, elle se demanda à quoi cela correspondait. Les chaussures lui donnèrent le vertige à juste les regarder. Puis pour finir, elle regarda toute les nuisettes qui semblait très agréable à porter. Elle passa plus de temps qu'elle ne le pensait dans son armoire puisque quand elle se posa pour lire, elle n'eut pas le temps de lire 2 pages que Malefoy rentra.

-Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé. Lui demandât-il

-Non maitre, je lisais.

-Bien, continu, je vais prendre ma douche et on ira manger après.

Sur ce il parti dans la salle d'eau. Hermione se mit une claque mentale pour avoir mater le cul de son bourreau le trouvant séduisant. Elle se remit dans le livre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, mais n'arriva pas à avancer. Elle avait les yeux perdu dans les flammes de la cheminé quand Malefoy ressorti, de retour dans son uniforme de serpentard.

-Nous allons manger, je meurs de faim.

-Bien maitre, dit elle en se levant, mettant sa cape.

Au dîner Ginny ne cessa d'envoyer des remarques acerbes à l'encontre de la brune, recevant le soutiens d'autres sixième année pour humilier un peu plus cette traitresse, voulant la faire changer de table. Dean ruminait, les soit-disant meilleurs amis de la gentille gryffondor la laissait tous tomber pour une chose pour laquelle elle ne pouvait rien changer. Si Hermione ne lui demandait pas de laisser couler, il aurait déjà était attraper cette gamine pour la remettre à sa place.

Quand avec Malefoy, elle retourna à sa chambre, ses jambes menaçait de la lâcher sur la route, tant elle était nerveuse. Le blond ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre, il enleva sa cravate la laissant sur le dossier du canapé, il ouvrit les premier boutons de sa chemise.

-Enlève ta cravate, et les chaussures. Elle s'exécuta. Tu préfère que je t'apprennes où ? Dans la chambre ? Ou la salle de jeu ?

-Ici, je n'aime pas cette salle.

-Car pour l'instant, tu n'y associe que des mauvais moments, je t'en ferait apprécier chaque objet avant la fin de l'année. Mais pour ce soir, je veux que tu sois à l'aise donc on va se mettre sur le lit.

Ils se mirent tous deux sur le lit, mais Drago la sentait tendu et morte de peur, dès qu'il faisait un mouvement, elle sursauter. Il décida de changer d'approche.

-Allonge-toi.

-Mais … euh, comment... je ferais... euh.

-Pour l'instant, tu m'obéis, tu t'allonges et tu te laisse faire, je t'ai demander de me faire confiance mais tu trembles, tellement tu as peur, on avanceras pas comme ça.

Elle s'allongea au milieu du lit et il se mit comme la veille, à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Il avança sa tête de la sienne, au début elle ne comprit pas, puis elle se dit qu'il voulait l'embrasser, ça elle n'avait plus peur, puis son dos ne voulait pas d'autres punition, donc elle se laissa faire et l'embrassa en retour. Une de ses mains retrouva la nuque du blond pour jouer avec la naissance de ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, il interrompit le baiser.

-Il faut que l'on découvre le corps de l'autre, d'accord ?

De peur de l'énerver en refusant, elle hocha la tête malgré la peur, de devoir se déshabillais. Il l'avait déjà vu en sous-vêtement, jamais elle n'avait donner son accord, alors que là, oui. Il déboutonna la chemise de la jeune fille qui recommencer à trembler, une fois qu'elle fut ouverte complètement, il lui fit signe de s'assoir, une fois redressé, il lui enleva complètement. Puis pris ses mains dans les siennes et les dirigea sur sa propre chemise. Elle comprit qu'elle devait le déshabillé. Cette scène aurait pu être romantique, dans d'autres circonstances se dit Hermione. Elle se mit à déboutonner, toute tremblante, une fois terminer, elle ramena ses mains sur les épaules de vis-à-vis puis fit tomber la chemise le long des bras musclé du blond, elle regarda son torse attentivement et le trouva bien fait, mieux que celui de Ron ou Harry qu'elle avait déjà vu, elle rougit à sa pensé.

Drago prenant sa réaction pour une avancée, la fit se recouché, il enleva ses chaussettes, frôlant du bout des doigts ses mollets, ainsi que les siennes beaucoup plus rapidement, elle était de nouveau terrifié, il reprit alors possession de sa bouche, ayant remarquer l'effet calmant de cette action. Elle se détendit instantanément. S'appuyant sur son bras gauche il commença doucement à caresser la peau des côtes à la brunes, lui déclenchant des frissons, il s'interrompit pour regarder les seins pointant vers lui à travers la dentelle du soutient-gorge. Il gémit à cette vue, il approcha doucement sa main, et frôla la pointe de son pouce. Un gémissement se fit entendre dans la chambre.

Drago redressa la tête si vite qu'il eut peur de se faire mal au cou, pour croisé le regard surpris de la brune qui cacher sa bouche des deux mains.

-Hey bien, n'est pas honte, c'est normal. Toi aussi tu me fait de l'effet, il indiqua furtivement la bosse dans son pantalon. Et remonta son regard vers elle avec un sourire.

-Reprenons le cours, ça va ?

Hermione toujours les deux mains sur la bouche hocha la tête.

-J'aurais besoin de tes lèvres. Sourit-il. Tout doucement elle retira ses mains. On va passer à l'étape supérieur, ok ?

La brune se contenta de hocher la tête encore une fois.

Il lui retira sa jupe, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes, laissant ses doigts trainer le long de la peau chaude de sa lionne. A genoux, toujours au-dessus de ses jambes, il pointât le haut de son pantalon. Hermione comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle le déshabille, et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il l'arrêta.

-Pour ce soir, je le fait mais il faudra que tu apprennes à me déshabiller. Hermione souffla de soulagement alors que Drago se levait pour enlever son pantalon et revint sur le lit en boxer, ne laissant rien à l'imagination sur l'état de son excitation déformant le boxer. Hermione bloqua son regard sur cette partie avec des yeux ressemblant à deux grosse bille.

-J'en déduis que tu n'as jamais vu un mec bander. Elle secoua la tête pour dire non. Il rit.

Il se remit au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa, elle était beaucoup moins tendu et n'hésita pas à aller chercher sa langue pour la sucer goulument. Il banda encore plus fort en imaginant ce que ça ferait avec autre chose que sa langue dans cette bouche.

Il lui prit la main et la posa sur son torse puis il la fit descendre. Hermione recommença à trembler mais ne fit aucun geste pour retiré sa main. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à la limite de son boxer. Puis comme la veille il posa sa main sur son sexe par dessus le vêtement. Il siffla.

-Maintenant, tu vas resserré tes doigts autour. Lui dit-il difficilement ayant du mal à respirer tant il était au bord d'exploser.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais fit ce qu'il dit quand il relâcha sa main pour la posé de l'autre coté de la tête de la brune, la regardant dans les yeux.

-Oh putain tu sais pas l'effet que tu me fait, t'es trop bonne. Hermione se frotta les cuisses l'une contre l'autre, la chaleur du premier soir faisant son retour dans son bas-ventre. Maintenant, il souffla, tu vas … , un autre souffle, tu vas faire des mouvements de va et viens sans desserrer ta main.

Hermione resserra légèrement sa prise sur le sexe de son partenaire de cours, lui arrachant un grognement, puis bougea légèrement. Au bout de trois aller retour, le regardant dans les yeux, elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Tu t'en sors merveilleusement bien ma petite lionne, mais vas-y plus franchement, je suis pas loin de jouir. Dit-il malgré son souffle erratique.

Alors, elle continua prenant confiance mais au bout de 4 va et viens, Drago se tendit brusquement et Hermione sentit une certaine humidité à travers le caleçon. Elle retira rapidement sa main. Le blond s'écroula à côté d'elle, lui embrassa les lèvres, lui souffla un merci et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Hermione sourit, elle était fière d'avoir du pouvoir sur lui, quand elle le branler, elle se sentait femme et puissante. Puis se sentant humide, elle passa sa main par dessus son string, quand elle ramena ses doigts devant son visage, ils brillaient.

-Tu mouilles ?

-Quoi ? Elle n'avait pas vu Drago revenir, il était à la porte de la sale d'eau. Et fixait sa main qu'elle avait mit entre ses cuisses. Elle la cacha rapidement.

-Si tu mouilles, c'est bon signe, ça veut dire que tu as pris du plaisir. Tu as eu un orgasme ?

-C'est ce qui c'est passer le premier soir ? Drago hocha de la tête en se glissant dans le lit sous les couvertures.

-Non, le début oui mais pas la fin. Ça tire dedans, dit-elle en caressant son bas ventre. Elle avait compris qu'il connaissait mieux le corps et la réaction des femmes, et elle voulait savoir ce qui lui arriver. Il eut un petit sourire, puis se mit sur le côté et releva la tête sur son bras en appuis sur son coude.

-C'est parce que tu es excité mais que tu n'as pas jouis.

-AH, euh … ok. Puis elle se leva voulant aller dans la salle de bain. Mais il la retint par l'anneau de son bracelet.

-Tu veux que je te soulage ?

-Ça va continuer de tirer ?

-Oui. Lui répondit-il, mentant légèrement, ne lui disant pas que ça passerait au bout de quelque temps.

-Co... com … euh comment tu me soulagerais ? Demandât-elle timidement baissant la tête le rouge au joue.

-Comme toi pour moi, avec mes mains par dessus ton string si tu ne veux pas que je te touche trop intimement ce soir. Le ventre de la brune se réchauffa et tira plus lorsqu'il lui répondit ça.

Drago comprenant qu'elle ne s'abaisserait pas à lui demander pris les choses en main, pour la remercier sans qu'elle se sente coupable. Il tira sur son bracelet qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâcher la faisant tomber sur le lit, il se replaça au-dessus d'elle.

-Je suis ton maitre, je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord, si je veux te soulager, je le fais. Tu m'as fait du bien, c'est à mon tour de t'en faire.

-D'accord maitre. Hermione se sentait tirailler entre la peur et l'envie de ce qui allait suivre.

Il embrassa sauvagement, la pucelle sous lui. Une de ses main partit cajoler le sein de la brune qui gémit dans la bouche de son maitre. Il descendit sa main caressant la peau soyeuse sous ses doigts. Puis il se sépara de la bouche de la lionne pour pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux chocolat. Du bout de son index il passa sur ses plis intimes. Elle ferma les paupières et laissa un nouveau gémissement ravir les oreilles de son partenaire. Il refit le même chemin en sens inverse ajoutant le majeur. Sa respiration se saccada. Il décida alors de plaquer la paume de sa main sur son mont laissant ses doigts à l'entrée de son vagin, il appuya, puis il frotta sa main jouant entre friction de sa paume sur le haut de son sexe et pression de ses doigts sur l'entrer du vagin, dans lequel il voulais glisser ses doigts. Il se secoua la tête, il lui avait dit pas dessus le string. Il continua son jeu avec sa main et au bout de seulement une minute, sa lionne s'arqua, accentuant la pression sur ses doigts, resserra ses jambes l'emprisonnant, il remonta à son visage passant par la poitrine bomber faisant ressortir ses seins puis sa gorge tendu vers l'arrière sa lèvre coincé entre ses dents, ses joues rouges et ses yeux mi-clos laissant voir ses yeux révulsés. Puis aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé, elle se relâcha, tous ses muscles l'abandonnant.

-C'est bien ma lionne, leçon numéro deux acquise et approuvée. Ria Drago retournant de son côté se glisser sous la couette.

Hermione se leva au bout de quelques minutes, se dirigea vers son armoire et pris la nuisette la plus couvrante, la moins transparente, puis alla dans la salle de bain, prendre sa douche. 10 minutes plus tard elle revint dans la chambre surprise que ce soit encore allumer.

-Tu m'attendais ? … euh maitre, tu m'attendais maitre ?

-Oui, aller viens dans le lit. Elle se glissa de son côté se recouvra jusqu'au menton, mais Malefoy tira légèrement sur la couverture et fixa la chaine à son collier. Il l'embrassa brièvement. A demain, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

On était mardi, la matinée c'était passer comme la veille pour nos apprentis dominant et soumis. C'était cours de potions et il avait fabriquer une potion aphrodisiaque un peu plus complexe, qui ne devait réagir qu'avec une personne. Le duo fonctionnait très bien en cours, c'étaient les meilleurs.

Ils étaient dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la salle à manger. Drago rentra mais Hermione se fit bloqué par Ginny et ses disciples, deux personne bloqué l'entré de la salle pendant que deux fille tenait la brune face à Ginny.

-Ma famille n'est pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça, il te fallait un riche. Cracha la rousse giflant son ancienne amie. Tu nous humilies à chaque fois que tu t'affiches avec cette fouine. Lui lançant une deuxième gifle faisant craquer la lèvre de la brune.

-Je n'aimais pas ton frère, c'est tout, j'ai rien contre ta famille.

-Tu veux dire que tu aimes Malefoy. Dit-elle avec dégout.

-C'est compliqué, tu n'es pas à ma place, ne me juge pas.

Une des filles tenant Hermione tira trop violemment sur son bras faisant s'ouvrir la cape de la jeune fille.

-Oh mais que vois-je, dit Ginny écartant les pans de la robe de sorcière. Tu t'habilles comme une vraie petite salope maintenant. C'est ça que tu cherchais du cul et bien on va t'en donner pour soulager ta libido de pute. Sur ce Ginny appela un des mecs qui gardait la porte et jeta un « silencio » sur son ancienne amie. Un autre sixième année de gryffondor. Regarde ce que je t'offre pour ton anniversaire, c'est dans deux jours n'est ce pas ? Observe moi cette catin, elle ne te donne pas envie. Vas-y touche ne te gêne pas, elle adore ça. Le jeune approcha sa main de l'ouverture du chemisier et passa sa main dessous entre la chemise et le soutif. Hermione pleurait silencieusement ne croyant pas à ce qui arrivait. La fille qu'elle considérait comme une sœur la faisait tripoté par un garçon inconnu juste pour se venger.

D'un seul coup le mec vola de l'autre côté du couloir ainsi que Ginny et les autres suiveurs. Hermione tomba à genou et referma sa robe. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle réalisa que c'était Dean qui l'avait sauvé. Seamus lui essayé de débloquer la grande porte qui était secouer par des sorts apparemment qui venait de l'autre côté. Quand il réussit, Drago défonça la porte et tourna la tête dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fixe sur sa soumise. Il se précipita sur elle, lui releva le visage. Il pouvait voir les marques des gifles reçues, et sa lèvre ensanglanter.

-C'est tout, tu n'as pas d'autre blessures ? Lui demandât-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Quand je suis arrivé ce mec, Dean pointa de sa baguette, le jeune gryffondor saucissonner contre le mur, avait la main dans son chemisier.

Drago tourna la tête énervé vers elle.

-C'est vrai ? Tout en pleurant et baissant son visage, elle hocha la tête. IL la bouscula en passant derrière elle pour mettre son poing dans la figure de l'agresseur. ON NE TOUCHE PAS A CE QUI EST A MOI. Chaque syllabes était ponctué d'un nouveau coup.

Voyant la colère de Drago, la gryffondor encore au sol paniqua, elle eut du mal à respirer. Elle entendit Dean hurler après Malefoy de s'occuper d'elle. La seconde d'après, elle perdit connaissance.

Quand Dean réussit à décoller Drago de sa victime, Hermione était déjà sans connaissance Seamus tenant sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Malefoy, MALEFOY, PUTAIN DRAGO, hurla Dean tirant sur les épaules du serpentard. Celui-ci se retourna la rage sortait de lui par vague de magie.

-QUOI ? Criât-il sur Dean près à le frapper. 

-Occupe toi d'elle. Dit il tournant la tête vers Hermione toujours au sol. Avec Seamus, on s'occupe de les ramener aux professeurs.

-Tu te fous de moi, ce sont des gryffondor, tu les couvriras. Répondit le blond avec hargne.

-Hermione est mon amie, et bien que ce soit des gryffondor, je ne cautionne pas leur comportement. Je les ramènerais chez Mc Go, tu pourras aller vérifier. Mais je m'inquiète pour elle, recentrant l'attention de Drago sur la jeune fille au sol. Je sais que ce n'est que ta soumise, que tu ne la pas choisi, comme moi et Seamus on s'est trouver, mais tu dois veiller sur elle, ramène la à l'infirmerie.

-Ok, je vais faire ça. Mais j'irais vérifier qu'il sont tous bien passer par le bureau de Mc Go. Elle est à moi, ils n'ont pas à s'en prendre a elle, à cause de moi.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, c'est tendu depuis cet été entre Granger et les Weasley.

-Bon je l'emmène, au fait, merci, je me suis rendu compte tout de suite qu'elle ne me suivait plus mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir cette putain de porte. Merci. Répétât le serpentard au gryffondor.

-De rien.

Drago pris Hermione dans ses bras, pourtant toujours inconsciente, elle s'y blottit un peu plus. Dean et Seamus se chargèrent de faire voler les agresseurs jusqu'à la classe de leur responsable de maison. Le serpentard emmena Hermione à Pompom sans un regard derrière lui. Quand la belle dans ses bras recommença à chercher de l'air toujours dans les vapes, il se mit à courir jusqu'à la déposer dans un lit et criât pour faire venir l'infirmière. Celle-ci accouru, puis pris connaissance de l'état de la jeune fille par de rapides examens, elle lui injecta un calmant directement dans le sang à la seringue, comme les moldus ce qui terrifia le serpentard. Puis le corps d'Hermione se détendit soudainement. Il s'approcha, quand il vit qu'elle respirait correctement, il souffla de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur la chaise près du lit.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester jeune homme.

-Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ?

-Je vais de ce pas prévenir vos responsable de maison, bien que ce soit votre soumise attitré vous n'avez en aucun le droit de la brutaliser et de la traumatiser à telle point qu'elle fait des crises d'angoisse inconsciente.

-Je … mais ce n'est pas ma faute.

-Mais bien sur. Sur ce elle envoya son Patronus chercher Rogue et Mc Gonagall ne voulant pas laisser le serpentard seul avec la jeune fille. Elle ne lâcha pas des yeux le jeune homme qui lui renvoya un regard reflétant la colère sans la lâcher des yeux non plus.

-Ah Pompom pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? Tu as dit que c'était urgent, nous sommes venus aussi vite qu'on a pu, nous étions occupé ensemble chez le directeur, mais vu la détresse du message et le fait que ce soit un patronus plutôt que vous, nous as grandement inquiété.

-Ce que notre chère professeur de métamorphose qui ne sais pas se taire et raccourcir voudrait savoir, c'est ce qu'il se passe.

-Mr Malefoy à brutalisé et traumatiser cette petite au point d'en faire des crises d'angoisse même inconsciente. Dit-elle pointant Hermione dormant dans le lit.

-C'est faux. L'interrompit le serpentard se levant brusquement.

-Alors expliquer nous ces marques sur son visage et l'état dans lequel elle est arrivée. Débitât l'infirmière d'un ton condescendant.

-Elle s'est faites agressé avant le repas. J'étais bloqué dans la grande salle pendant qu'un groupe de gryffondor l'agressait.

-Bein voyons des gryffondor agressant l'une des leur. Je doute fortement que vous soyez crédible pour qui que ce soit monsieur Malefoy, assumez vos actes. Accusa l'infirmière mais elle fut interrompu par la prof à côté d'elle. 

-Continuez votre histoire, je vous pris, j'aimerais avoir votre version, reprenait la au début en fait, ce sera plus simple.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais apparemment Granger aurait des problèmes avec les enfants Weasley depuis cet été, je ne m'en étais pas préoccupé jusqu'à ce que Ginny la harcèle pour qu'elle change de table puisqu'elle est avec moi au lieu de son grand frère. Jamais je n'aurais imaginer qu'elle s'en prendrais physiquement à elle.

-Ce qu'il c'est passer ce midi Mr Malefoy, l'interrompit Rogue voulant abrégé.

-On se rendait tous les deux à la salle pour manger, seulement lorsque j'ai franchit l'entré, la porte c'est brusquement refermée et lorsque je me suis retourné Granger n'était plus là. J'ai essayer d'ouvrir la porte mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne cédait pas. Au bout de Dix minutes d'acharnement, elle c'est ouverte de l'extérieur. Quand je suis sortit, Hermione était au sol pleurant, Dean tenait en joue de sa baguette un groupe de gryffondor et je crois que Seamus c'est lui qui m'a ouvert la porte. J'ai était voir ma soumise qui était blessé, puis Dean m'as dit que quand il était arriver l'un de ses agresseur avait la main dans son chemisier. J'étais fou de rage qu'on s'en prenne à ce qui m'appartient alors j'ai foncé sur le dit agresseur et je les frapper jusqu'à ce que ce cher Thomas, me dise qu'elle s'était évanouit et qu'il fallait que je l'emmène ici, seulement sur la route, elle à commencer à suffoquer, alors j'ai accélérer et puis vous connaissez la suite.

-vous croyez sincèrement que l'on va vous croire ? Demandât l'infirmière.

-Cessez Pompom se témoignage correspond aux déclarations que l'on regroupait dans le bureau du directeur lorsque vous nous avez appelé. Mc Go se tourna ensuite vers Malefoy. Mr Thomas m'as bien amener les agresseurs de miss Granger comme vous le souhaitiez et son témoignage correspond au vôtre. Ne vous inquiétez pas de très sévères sanctions seront prises. Vous êtes dispensez de cours, vous ainsi que Miss Granger cet après-midi et demain, laissons lui le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Vous pouvez rester avec elle évidemment.

L'infirmière semblait sous le choc, ses yeux sortait de l'heure orbites fripé de façon inquiétante.

-Vous voulez dire que ce qu'il dit est juste ? Des gryffondor ont agressé miss Granger ?

-Il n'y a pas que dans ma maison qu'il y a des traitres visiblement. Piqua Rogue. Et si nous retournions nous occuper de cette affaires, d'ailleurs Pompom, il faudrait que vous veniez. La rage de Mr Malefoy à fait de gros dégâts.

Ils quittèrent la pièce quelques instant plus tard. Drago retomba dans son fauteuil. Ils avaient passaient une bonne soirée la veille, une super matinée, mais il fallait que tous soit gâcher par la belette femelle. Et dire que le choixpeau le voyait avec elle, si ils avaient était du même âge. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa lionne, et se dit qu'il préférait largement cette gryffondor là.

Il dut s'assoupir, puisqu'il se réveilla au son de pleurs, il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, Hermione assise dans son lit les genoux sur la poitrine, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il s'approcha, elle eut un mouvement de recul, puis leva les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait cette main, quand elle vit que c'était Drago, elle rebaissa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Hermione, c'était la première fois qu'il prononcer son prénom à voix haute, cela sonnait étrange à l'oreille. Hermione répétât-il pour avoir son attention. Cela marcha, elle releva la tête le regardant étonnée. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu peux te calmer. Ils ne viendront pas ici. Il lui laissa le temps de se calmer. Est ce que ça va ? Lui demandât-il, une fois qu'elle ne pleurais plus.

Elle pointa sa gorge.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? tu as mal ?

Elle secoua la tête, puis ouvrit la bouche, serrant sa gorge d'une main. Drago crut comprendre.

-Ils t-ont jeté un sort de silence ?

Elle fit signe de la tête que oui. Il prit sa baguette et lui lança le contre-sort. Au même moment l'infirmière arriva.

-Mais enfin Mr Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas bien, cette jeune fille vient de se réveiller et vous la menacer de votre baguette. Vous êtes complètement fou. Sortez de mon infirmerie.

-Mais vous ne faites que tirez des conclusions sans jamais chercher à savoir la vérité, c'est pas possible s'énervât le serpentard.

-Quel excuse allez-vous me donner cette fois-ci ?

-Durant l'agression, on lui à jeté un sort de silence et je viens de lui ôter.

L'infirmière se tourna vers la gryffondor.

-Est-ce vrai miss ? N'ayez pas peur de dire la vérité, il ne peut rien contre vous ici.

-C'est pas possible, je serais toujours coupable de tout. Souffla Drago.

-C'est la vérité, je ne pouvais plus parler. Dit Hermione d'une voix rauque.

-Ah … bien. Dit l'infirmière gênée. Je vais vous faire un examen sommaire pour voir si vous n'avez pas de séquelle de l'agression, la lèvre est déjà cicatrisé et les marques aux visages ne se voit plus. Dit-elle en l'examinant. Vous pouvez aller dans votre chambre, je n'y vois aucune contre-indication. Il est 15h passé maintenant mais vous êtes dispensé ainsi que demain. Je vous donne des potions pour bien dormir et vous pouvez y aller.

-Merci madame. Lui dit la gryffondor prenant les fioles de sommeil sans rêves. Au revoir.

Hermione rejoint alors Drago devant l'infirmerie. Il se leva et sans un mot, avança vers leur chambre. Il murmura le mot de passe et fit entrer Hermione avant lui, s'assurant que personne n'était derrière.


	9. Chapter 9

Quand Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, elle se dirigea directement vers le canapé, elle s'y blottit sans même retiré sa cape.

-Granger, que c'est-il passer ce midi ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Lui dit-elle agressive.

-Je ne te permet pas de me parler comme ça. Je suis toujours ton maitre. Je peux comprendre que tu sois énervé mais ce n'est pas moi le responsable.

-Tu te fou de ma gueule, criât-elle à Drago.

-La ferme.

-Tu m'habille comme une putain et tu pète un plomb quand on m'agresse, alors qu'il y a deux jours tu as laisser un stupide vigile me claquer les fesses. Je suis un être humain, merde.

CLAC !

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole sur ce ton. Je fais ce qu'il me plaît de toi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai dut te porter secours, car je le devais. Et si je me suis énervé sur ce petit con qui t'as touché. C'est parce que tu m'appartiens, et que l'on ne se sert pas de ce qui est à moi, sans mon autorisation. Ne croit pas avoir de l'importance en tant qu'être humain, tu es d'avantage une chose qu'il faut dressé.

Drago partit vers la salle de jeu en claquant la porte, apparemment il fouillais l'armoire.

-Granger. Appela le blond, de la pièce voisine. GRANGER.

L'appelée arriva, sans sa cape dans la salle, se planta dans l'ouverture.

-Ce n'est plus Hermione ?

-Il fallait te faire réagir, ne croit pas que je m'attendrit. Maintenant approche.

-Non.

-Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

-Je ne me soumettrais plus. J'ai perdu tout mes amis, mes cours, ma dignité. Toute les études du monde ne valent pas ça. Je préfère quitter Poudlard que continuer à obéir à un tordu comme toi, qui ne m'apporte rien d'autre que de la souffrance.

-Es-tu sur de ce que tu avances, petite gryffondor. Dit-il s'avançant vers elle. Je ne t'apporte rien de bon. Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira dans la salle. Il attacha une chaine à son collier.

-Lâche moi, connard. J'ai dit que j'arrêtais. Je ne suis plus une soumise.

-Tu as cru que ça marcher comme ça ? Sauf faute grave de ma part tu ne peu pas partir. Tu seras libre que lorsque les bracelets et le collier se détacherons. Il sont magiquement relié au contrat que tu as signé. C'est eux qui t'empêche de me lancer des sorts. Tous les bijoux distribué ont cet effet, j'ai préféré m'assurer de ma protection en en ajoutant d'autres. Il la décolla du sol et la posa sur a table, il du utiliser son corps pour l'immobiliser, et l'attaché avec les menottes qui se trouvaient dans les coins.

-Je viens de me faire agressé et tu veux me punir.

-Je ne vais pas te punir. Dit-il caressant sa jambe. J'adore ton caractère de petite sauvage, mais depuis ton réveille, il me semble que tu as oublié certaines règles.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Oh non pas petite lionne, c'est toi qui va se faire foutre bientôt.

-Jamais.

-Nous allons approfondir la leçon numéro 2 commencée hier. Sur ce, il monta sur la table se mettant au dessus d'elle. Il déboutonna la chemise de la brune, et enleva la sienne.

Hermione avait cessé de crier et de se débattre. Il commença les caresses, sur les cuisses, les côtes, les seins, il décrocha les bretelles amovible du soutient-gorge, puis passa sa main sous le dos d'Hermione pour le dégrafé. Hermione ferma les yeux sous la sensation de froid. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son corps réclamer autant celui de Drago, il réagissait au moindre de ses geste contre sa volonté. Elle ne voulait pas réagir, elle se sentait sale et humiliée après. Seulement après. Car, à ce moment là, son cerveau avait pris la fuite et appréciait les sensations provoquées par le serpentard.

Drago admira la poitrine de sa soumise, qu'il voyait nue pour la première fois, il passa peu de temps en caresses dessus et se mit à défaire la jupe de la jeune fille, il la déchira ne sachant comment l'enlever autrement et redescendit de la table. Il en fit le tour appréciant le spectacle offert à ses yeux de son ancienne ennemie allongée ne portant rien d'autre qu'un string, pieds et poings liés n'attendant que lui pour mettre fin à son supplice. Il laissa ses mains trainer et ci et là sur la peau douce de sa soumise. Cela dura bien 15 minutes.

Hermione reconnaissait la chaleur au creux de son ventre, celle qui devenait automatique à proximité de Drago. Elle se sentait honteuse un bref moment de vouloir que ça aille plus loin. Jamais elle n'aurais oser se déshabillé, elle étais soulagé que ce soit lui qui en prenne la décision. Elle était bien trop coincé en temps normal. Elle ne connaissait rien en plaisir charnel et toutes ses choses sur la sexualité. Malefoy semblait rapide dans ses méthodes d'enseignement mais il ne l'avait toujours pas violé, chose qui la rassurait pour l'instant. Elle ne retint pas son gémissement quand son tortionnaire passa son index sur le tissu de son string.

-Bien, apparemment tu es en bonne condition pour poursuivre la leçon. Je vais te faire plaisir avec ma main, la brune afficha un léger sourire timide ayant apprécier la veille. La modification pour avancer sera que ce sera sans tissu ce soir. Hermione secoua la tête, mais la main de Drago fit pression sur son centre et ses négations se transformèrent en gémissement de plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle arrêta de bouger et chercha un contact plus poussé Drago déchira littéralement bout de tissu le gênant, provoquant le sursaut de la jeune fille. Elle s'apprêtait à râler lorsqu'une pression sur un endroit précis la rendit muette. Malefoy avait un grand sourire, son index appuyé sur le clitoris de la jeune fille, il s'amusait des réactions de la jeune gryffondor.

-Tu vois ce point là, sur lequel mon doigt et posé, il y frotta légèrement son index, faisant gémir sa soumise. Cela s'appelle le clitoris. Il retira son doigt et appliqua sa main comme la veille par-dessus le sexe de sa partenaire, appréciant le contact, non gêner par un simple bout de tissu ce soir.

-Wha ! Tu mouilles fort.

Hermione voulu répondre, mais elle cherchait sa respiration, partie avec sa raison dans les limbes du plaisir. Son corps la bruler et les mouvements que son maitre faisait de sa main ne la rapprocher que plus de la combustion, le majeur de Drago s'enfonçait légèrement plus que le reste de sa main, la brune ne pensait qu'a apaiser ce feu et s'en libéré cherchant à se frotter d'elle même à ces doigts.

Drago se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, dans un même mouvement il enfonça son majeur dans l'entre trempé et chaud d'Hermione. Il n'en fallu pas plus à la soumise pour déclenché son orgasme, elle tira fort sur ces liens en s'arquant contre le bois, se blessant les poignets et les chevilles, criant son plaisir dans la bouche de son professeur. Elle retomba sur la table à la limite de la conscience, cherchant son souffle. Le serpentard se recula de son amante, pour l'admirer, il aurait voulu que sa dur plus logtemps mais sa soumise était plus que réactive, ce qui lui promettait un avenir plein de bonne chose. Il avait failli venir dans son pantalon rien qu'en la touchant. Hermione n'était toujours pas redescendu de son nuage, il prit alors le temps de la détachée.

Au bout de 5 minutes Hermione se redressa s'appuyant sur ses coudes, puis quand elle vit le regard de Drago sur son corps nu elle replia vite les jambes et cacha sa poitrine de ses bras.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher tu sais ? Et tu n'en as jamais eu le besoin en fait, tu es magnifique. Ton corps est fait pour être caresser et apprécier.

Hermione posa le front sur ses genoux, réalisant que désormais son corps appartenait vraiment à Malefoy, il l'avait vu nu, c'était le seul, la trouvait magnifique, c'est aussi le seul, et la faisant réagir même contre sa volonté et sur ce point la aussi il était le seul. Elle lui reparla sans pour autant lever la tête.

-Puis-je avoir mon peignoir, s'il vous plaît maitre ?

-Regarde moi, quand tu m'adresses la parole.

-Pourrais-je avoir mon peignoir, maitre ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

-Tiens, mais la leçon n'est pas terminer, nous la continuerons dans la chambre.

-D'accord maitre.

Elle enfila le peignoir, et suivi son maitre dans la chambre, elle n'était pas à l'aise son entre-cuisse était encore humide et elle se sentait toujours aussi nu que si elle n'avait rien sur le dos.

-Tu te rappel ce qu'on à fait hier, sur ce lit ? Demandât-il en s'asseyant sur ce dernier.

-Oui maitre.

-La barrière que j'avais mis à ce moment ne tient plus. Tu vois ou je veux en venir.

Hermione pris peur mais hocha tout de même de la tête. Drago après cet acquis se releva et s'approcha d'Hermione, lui relevant légèrement la tête, il la regarda dans les yeux.

-N'ai pas peur, elle acquiesça, maintenant déshabille moi.

La jeune fille hésita puis souffla pour se donner du courage. Après tout elle l'avait déjà vu en boxer. Elle défit la ceinture puis le bouton sans rencontrer de problème, mais arrivé à la braguette la brune frôla de ses doigts l'érection de Drago, lui tirant un grognement, faisant peur à la jeune fille. Sur le coup, elle tira d'un coup sec sur la tirette, la cassant. La gryffondor se sentit honteuse et eu peur d'être puni, elle ne savait pas déshabillé son maitre et lui abîmé ses habits. Quand au serpentard, il se retenait de rire, ne voulant pas vexé sa partenaire. Une fois calmé, il lui releva la tête encore une fois.

-Tu es novice, je ne t'en tiendrait pas rigueur cette fois, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de mes réactions, physiques ou sonores. Je ne te punirais jamais sans te dire exactement pourquoi avant et là, j'ai autre chose en tête. Reprend toi et continu.

Hermione tira sur les rebord du pantalon, le descendant, lentement. Drago se retenait pour ne pas accéléré le mouvement et ainsi parvenir plus rapidement à la libération tant attendu. Arrivé au genoux du serpentard la jeune fille laissa le pantalon tomber.

-Tu dois me l'enlever complètement lui dit alors Drago.

Elle se mit donc a genoux pour l'enlever des chevilles fines du blond. Une fois fait elle redressa la tête sans pour autant se lever lui donnant une vue direct sur le tissu plus que tendu du boxer de son maitre.

-Enlève mon caleçon maintenant. Lui dit Drago dans un souffle appréciant énormément la vue qu'il avait de la lionne à genoux, le visage si près devant son excitation.

La timidité revenait pour Hermione, cette fois-ci elle n'y échapperait pas. Elle allait pour la première fois voir un pénis, elle paniqua d'avance à l'idée que dans quelques instant, elle allait même devoir le toucher.

-Qu'attends-tu ? Demandât-il de façon un peu sèche, supportant depuis un moment la douleur de son membre excité.

De ses mains tremblantes, la jeune étudiante commença alors a retiré ce dernier bout de tissu recouvrant l'intimité de son maitre. Elle baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas le voir et retira le boxer complètement.

-Relève la tête. Elle s'exécuta en évitant encore de rencontré son sexe. Nous allons aller sur le lit. Il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Le jeune maitre s'allongea et attendit que la lionne s'approche.

-Je veux que tu me soulage avec ta main.

Hermione était assise à côté du blond et tourna enfin le regard vers le membre de son voisin. Elle retint son souffle. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, la toison blonde entourant un sexe qu'elle jugea énorme même sans point de comparaison, elle pouvait dire qu'il était gros, pointant vers le haut, de son bout rougit d'où une goute perlait. Elle trouva cette vision belle, elle approcha sa main doucement, le touchant du bout du doigt. Drago contracta sa abdos et son membre tressaillit au touché de la brune. Malgré une respiration difficile le serpentard donna ses instruction.

-Entour ta main dessus... puis avec une légère pression... tu fait des mouvements de va et viens.

Hermione s'exécuta sans trop réfléchir, le regard rivé sur ce sexe la narguant. Elle trouva la peau de cette région particulièrement douce et agréable, elle resserra sa prise faisant tremblé son maitre, la sensation de pouvoir ressentit hier refit surface lui donnant confiance en elle. L'élève commença alors un petit mouvement, l'agrandissant et l'accélérant en vue des réactions positives de Drago. Voyant du liquide perlait au bout, elle y passa le pouce. Cet attouchement imprévu surpris le serpentard qui éjacula sur son ventre.

Drago n'avait jamais étais aussi sensible à la branlette depuis qu'il pratiquer le sexe activement. Il se dit que l'abstinence forcée depuis plus de deux semaine ajouté à ça la situation fortement érotique dont il avait profité de sa soumise jouissant de ses doigts attachée à une table devait en être la cause.

-Tu as étais parfaite, tu peu la lâcher maintenant. Hermione avait garder sa main autour du sexe de Drago qui se ramollissait visiblement, elle avait le regard perdu sur le ventre du serpentard toujours salit de sa jouissance. Mais le relâcha bien vite à sa remarque.

-Passe moi un mouchoir et va te laver, cette journée à été riche en émotion donc je ferais venir le dîner et nous nous coucherons tôt.

-Bien maitre. Répondit la brune, elle se retira ensuite dans la salle de bain.

La soirée se passa en silence après ça, lorsqu'elle était sortit de la salle d'eau, elle croisa Malefoy qui y partait puis elle vit qu'un string et une nuisette l'attendait sur le lit. La nuisette n'était pas transparente mais était courte et la moulait, elle remit donc son peignoir par dessus. La seule phrase de Drago pour elle fut « enlève ça » lancé sur un ton sec quand il était sorti de sa douche. Il commanda un dîner à un elfe de maison, qui le ramena rapidement. Sans un mot ils avait manger, à la fin du repas il remit une fiole dans la main de la gryffondor, la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il se mit sous les couvertures sans rien dire. Hermione but le liquide et se coucha à sa place. Malefoy qui n'avait toujours rien dit et pas bouger, repris vie, il embrassa Hermione sans prévenir puis au bout de 3 minutes, rompit le baiser, attacha Hermione par son collier, et se retourna.

-Bonne nuit Granger et à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne veux plus entendre que je t'apporte rien d'autres que la souffrance. Je t'ai déjà fait jouir trois fois, on ne peu appeler ça souffrir. Je te ferais un rappel de la signification de ce mot la prochaine fois que ce genre d'inepties sortiront de ta bouche.

Hermione ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire, des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues. Drago avait fait jouir son corps par trois fois, il avait raison mais ce n'étais que son corps, la descente était cent fois pire. Le retour sur terre la rendait plus que honteuse à chaque fois. Elle ferma fort les yeux et souffla pour se calmer. Elle se mit sur le côté et s'endormit en regardant le dos de son voisin immobile.


	10. Chapter 10

Drago se réveilla au son du réveille qu'il avait oublié de désactiver la veille. Il l'éteignit rapidement et fut surpris de sentir un poids sur son ventre. Il releva la couverture et fut stupéfait. Il se frotta les yeux énergiquement et rebaissa le regard.

-Oh putain! Il ne rêvait pas le bras d'Hermione encerclait bien sa taille. Seulement son exclamation avait réveillé la brune qui s'écarta au maximum de lui et faillit tomber du lit, si son collier ne l'avait pas retenu de façon brusque.

-Hey ne va pas te blesser non plus. Je crois que l'infirmière n'attendra pas d'explication cette fois-ci et serait capable de me jeter un impardonnable.

Hermione ne répondit pas et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son cou ne voulant pas que Drago profite de la vue qu'offrait sa nuisette plus que légère.

Drago perdit le sourire qu'il affichait en se réveillant à cette réaction

-Je vois que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu auras compris.

Il se leva. Enfila un pantalon de toile noir lui tombant sur les hanche et fit le tour du lit pour détacher la brune.

-Va à la salle de bain. Je te prépare tes affaires pour quand tu sortiras et je vais réfléchir à comment occuper cette belle journée libre devant nous.

Hermione ne décrocha toujours pas un mot. Elle se leva, enfila en vitesse son peignoir et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Drago souffla d'exaspération. Il avait parlé à d'autres dominants et il était le seul avec une soumise aussi pudique, sauvage et n'acceptant pas la situation. Il était même sur qu'il était le seul à ne pas encore pouvoir couché avec sa soumise. Il pensait qu'après hier, elle serait moins pudique. Mais non l'espoir grandit devant le spectacle du réveil s'était évanouit devant ses réactions. Il frappât un oreiller rageant de son manque de chance et de frustration. Il souffla un grand coup puis se dirigea vers l'armoire réserver à la gryffondor. Il en sortit des sous-vêtements noir et rose, mélange de satin et de dentelle se fermant avec de simple lacet de chaque côtés pour le bas, sans bretelles et se fermant également avec des lacets pour le haut. Il souriait de nouveau, elle aurait assurément besoin de son aide pour le haut. Ensuite, il choisit une micro jupe noir avec des fentes des deux côtés et un top noir sans manche et sans bretelles avec le dos entièrement nue, ne tenant que grâce à deux ficelles nouées dans le dos. Il était heureux de cette commande. Il eût juste le temps de les posées sur le lit que la lionne sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux encore humide de sa douche anormalement plats.

-J'y vais, tu restes là, je commanderais le petit déjeuner après. Et il s'éclipsât dans la salle de bain.

Hermione détendu de sa douche écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que son maitre voulait qu'elle porte aujourd'hui. Elle trouvait que son uniforme était déjà au-delà de l'indécence, mais cette tenue bat tous les record de vulgarité. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle mit donc les vêtements se rendant compte du problème pour les deux hauts. Voyant pourquoi il avait choisit cette tenue. Elle soupira de défaite renfila son peignoir encore humide et s'assit sur le divan.

Quand Drago sortit habillé simplement d'un jean brut et d'un tee-shirt blanc, Hermione ne put retenir un soupir, il était beau, elle avait réfléchit sur ce canapé se disant qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur pire que lui. Certes, elle ne l'aimait pas, il l'avait traité de tous les noms, et la rabaissé pendant six ans. Mais depuis le début de l'année il ne lui avait pas fait plus de mal que ça, sauf lorsqu'elle désobéissait. Elle avait pris une décision plus jamais elle ne recevrait de gifle ou autres punitions. Elle à toujours était la meilleure élève. Cette année ne fera pas exception. Elle obéirait, elle se soumettrai. Elle baisse les bras et ce soupir sortit malgré lorsqu'elle le vit car c'était ses dernières secondes de liberté.

Elle se leva. Retira son peignoir, le laissant tomber sur le canapé derrière elle et se tourna finalement vers Drago dont les yeux ressemblait à deux grosse bille ne s'attendant pas à voir Hermione se dévêtir aussi facilement. Il resta sur place la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés admirant la poitrine nue de sa soumise.

-Tu peu me le mettre, je suppose que c'est ce que tu voulais maitre ?

Drago se reprit aux paroles de la gryffondor, secoua la tête et attrapa le soutient gorge que lui tendait Hermione.

-Je vois que tu deviens moins timide, c'est bien. Retourne toi maintenant.

Elle s'avança et offrit son dos à Drago, elle mit ses cheveux, regroupés, sur un épaule. Drago lui n'avait pas pensé qu'en se retournant cela incluait de caché à sa vue les seins magnifique de sa lionne.

-Lève les bras, que je puisse passer ton sous-vêtement.

Elle s'exécutât, il fit passer le tissu sur sa poitrine n'hésitant pas à vérifier par lui même avec ses mains qu'il était bien mit devant puis prit le lacet rose accroché d'un coté et le passa dans les trous prévu à cet effet de l'autre côté croisant par deux fois la ficelle et finit par un nœud. Il admira un instant le dos offert à lui, habillé uniquement de ce lacet rose. Il se réprimanda pour avoir choisi cette tenu. Tout en se maudissant il fit passer le haut de Hermione ajoutant deux lacets noir au dessus et en dessous du tissage rose dan le dos. Puis il fit tourner sa soumise pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui pour voir le résultat.

Il siffla se disant qu'il était vraiment maso pour vouloir la faire s'habiller ainsi alors qu'il ne pouvait en profiter pleinement. Il n'avait qu'une envie la lancer sur ce lit et lui faire avoir des tas d'orgasmes.

La jupe qu'elle portait arrivé mis-cuisse, mais les fentes ne laissait que 5 centimètres de tissus des deux cotés. Le haut opaque au niveau du soutien gorge, jouait de transparence et de broderie sur le ventre plat de la lionne. Il se dit qu'ainsi vêtu elle perdait se côté gamine et faisait femme fatale, il aimait le noir et le noir allait si bien à sa lionne. Il sortit de sa contemplation pour aller chercher des escarpins à talons aiguilles noirs pour compléter la tenue. Hermione pris les chaussures et les enfilas sans aucune protestation.

-Viens t'admirer, tu es parfaite et magnifique. Lui dit Drago.

Elle s'avança vers le miroir de l'armoire. Elle retenu son souffle lorsqu'elle se vit. Décidément Drago savait rendre une fille sexy. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune conscience de son corps persuadée qu'il était disgracieux alors que là, elle se trouvait belle, femme et sexy. D'un coup de baguette Drago maquilla Hermione d'un regard charbonneux et de lèvres brillante d'un rose léger.

-comment te trouve tu ?

-belle. Elle fut surprise d'avoir répondu à voix haute. 

-Évidemment je suis un Malefoy et un Malefoy n'a que des belle choses en sa possession.

Hermione ne répondit pas malgré le fait qu'elle est tout un discours prés à être craché au visage du blond suite à cette réplique.

-Maitre puis-je vous dire bonjour ?

-Évidemment je n'attends que ça.

Hermione encore pleine de courage suite à ses résolutions s'avança sans hésitation. Le baiser commença beaucoup plus durement que d'habitude ne voulant pas perdre de temps la gryffondor joua directement avec la langue et se frotta sur son maitre qui lui n'en revenait pas, l'espoir le regagnait petit à petit. Le baiser pris fin et Drago baissa le regard vers Hermione avec un sourire. Sourire non réciproque chez sa partenaire qui regardait intensément ses chaussures.

-Je vais commander le petit déjeuner et ensuite nous iront voir Rogue pour savoir qu'elles sanctions ont été prises pour tes agresseurs. Puis nous reviendront et travailleront tes leçons.

-Bien maitre.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence malgré les tentatives de conversations de Drago. Après avoir pris des nouvelles des agresseurs et que Drago fut satisfait des réponses de Rogue les concernant, ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement le serpentard plus que ravi et la brune une boule aux ventres. Ils mangèrent peu pour midi puis Drago fit disparaître le repas.

-Tu préfère la salle de jeu ou la chambre ?

-Quoi ?

-Quoi maitre ? As tu oublié ?

-Désolé maitre.

-Alors ? 

-Euh oui. Euh …. Hermione réfléchissait puis prise de courage repris la parole. Puis-je dire ce que je veux maitre ?

-Oui, tu peux. 

-J'aimerais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui toute les leçons se fasse dans la salle de jeu mais qu'il y ai un lit comme ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-je peux toujours dire ce que je veux maitre ?

-Oui, je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Je ne serais pas puni ?

-Non, parle maintenant. S'énerva Drago à bout de patience.

-D'accord. Pour concentré les mauvais souvenirs qu'à une seule pièce.

Drago de sut quoi répondre. Des mauvais souvenirs, ça y est il avait comprit le comportement de la lionne depuis sa douche. Elle se soumettais enfin mais n'acceptais toujours pas son rôle et sa nature de soumise. Il se fit alors une promesse, il ferait tout pour que ce soit une bonne soumise et qu'elle aime ce rôle pour qu'elle se dégoute encore plus d'elle même. Ces propos et son comportement avait finit par le blessait plus qu'il ne le croyait possible. C'était vraiment une torture pour elle d'être avec lui, il ne le comprenait pas et ça le blessait.

-Maitre ?

Drago reprit ses esprits au son de l'appel.

-Euh oui, nous ferons nos leçons que dans la salle de jeu à partir de maintenant et tu auras enfin ce que tu veux, le lit que j'installerais sera désormais le tiens, tu ne dormiras plus dans cette chambre. Mon lit t'es désormais inaccessible mais je me réserve le droit de t'empruntai le tiens de temps en temps.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne devrait plus dormir avec lui c'était bien, elle en était ravi mais dormir dans la salle de jeu ne l'emballé pas plus que ça. Mais elle pouvait être seule la nuit et ne plus avoir peur de ce qui pourrait se passer lorsqu'elle était allongé prés de lui. Après avoir peser le pour et le contre elle reprit la parole.

-Merci maitre.

-Bien maintenant suis moi dans la salle de jeu. Il installa rapidement le lit à côté de la croix et Hermione apprécia le fait que ce soit un baldaquin, ainsi elle pourrait tiré les rideaux et ne pas voir ses engins de tortures.

-Nous allons reprendre la leçon d'hier.

-Bien maitre. Hermione se dirigea vers la table mais fut retenu par la main de Drago sur son bras.

-Tu n'es plus aussi récalcitrante qu'hier, je n'ai pas besoin de t'attacher alors allons sur le lit.

-Mais … tenta Hermione mais elle fut coupé par Drago. 

-As-tu une objection ? C'était une question mais son regard indiqué la réponse qu'elle devait donner.

-Non maitre. Elle alla vers le lit et enleva ses escarpins, puis elle attendit assise sur le bord que Drago arrive.

-Cette fois je ne te dirais rien il faudra que tu agisse de toi même. Je veux évaluer ton niveau, tu es une bonne élève d'habitude et j'espère que tu as retenu mes leçons.

-Oui maitre.

Drago s'avança alors vers elle et sans prévenir pris possession de la bouche de sa soumise la forçant doucement à s'allonger. Il les redirigea vers le centre du lit sans quitté les lèvres douces de la lionne. Une fois satisfait, il passa alors au-dessus de la lionne écartant ses genoux avec le siens pour pouvoir s'allonger entre ses jambes. Hermione ne réagissait plus depuis que les lèvres du blond avaient touché les siennes, sa langue au goût de menthe lui faisait perdre la tête et elle se maudissait de ça. Elle sentit les mains de Drago commençait à la caressait et si et là, elle reprit donc vie et répondit au baiser de façon plus fougueuse et commença elle aussi à faire courir ses main sur le corps de son vis-à-vis.


	11. Chapter 11

Le baiser durait depuis un moment maintenant et les mains des deux adolescents partait un peu partout. Aucun des deux n'avait encore entreprit de retirer un vêtement Drago aurait voulu qu'elle en prenne l'initiative. Il sentit alors Hermione attrapait le bord de son tee-shirt et reculait son visage.

-Je peux … demanda timidement la lionne rougissant et baissant les yeux sur ses main accrochaient au tissu.

-Enfin... souffla Drago. Oui tu dois même le faire. Je ne suis pas censé t'aider.

-Bien maitre. Contre sa raison Hermione enleva le tee-shirt revoyant ainsi le torse sculpté et pâle du blond. La raison d'Hermione à ce moment fichu le camp et elle soupira alors de bien être pensant quand même que ça faisait trop couple, trop réel, elle aurait voulu être attaché et ne pas avoir le choix d'apprécier mais se dit également que sa conscience reviendrait plus tard lui faire du mal et comme lui avait fait remarqué Drago la veille, lui ne lui faisait pas que ça et apparemment ça ne devrait pas aller plus loin qu'hier. Elle se laissa alors aller aux sensations.

Drago une fois torse nu, lui, n'eut qu'une envie sentir la poitrine de sa soumise contre la sienne. Il lâcha alors la cuisse de la lionne qu'il caressait depuis un moment pour remonter ses mains vers les seins de sa partenaire. Tout en continuant à jouer avec sa langue il commença à malaxer la poitrine d'Hermione qui ne dit rien mais qui appréciait de plus en plus. Au bout d'encore quelques minutes, de ce jeu il la fit se redressé, passa ses mains dans le dos, défit les nœuds qui retenait le soutien gorge et le top de sa soumise. Il envoya valser le tissu.

Hermione dans un retour de timidité voulu cacher sa poitrine de ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt de te cacher. Siffla alors Drago.

Elle reposa alors ses bras le long de son corps et ferma les yeux essayant de calmer sa respiration.

-Bien, si je ne te dit pas d'arrêter, tu ne t'arrête pas, ça avait bien commencer pourtant.

-Désolé maitre.

-Tu as eu ta chance, je ne veux plus d'erreur jusqu'à la fin de la séance. Maintenant reprenons.

Ce petit dialogue avait suffit a refroidir Hermione qui sentait son bas ventre tiraillé mais la peur avait repris le dessus. Elle se laissa tout de même aller à un nouveau baiser avec son maitre.

Doucement Drago rapprocha sa poitrine de celle de la lionne au premier effleurement des tétons de la brune sur son torse, elle gémit dans sa bouche. Prenant ce fait pour un assentiment il s'écrasa alors sur elle tout en maintenant une grosse partie de son poids avec l'appui de ses coudes. Il fit rouler son bassin et ainsi son érection sur le centre de la gryffondor qui ne pu encore une fois retenir un gémissement. Hermione qui ne repensait plus depuis le moment ou le baiser avait repris, amena ses mains instinctivement sur l'ouverture du jean du serpentard. Elle en défit le bouton et la fermeture avant de le descendre comme elle pouvait sans rompre le baiser. Drago voyant sa difficulté interrompit le baiser et se leva enlevant jean chaussures chaussettes et ne voulant pas s'interrompre une nouvelle fois, il anticipât et enleva aussi le boxer sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça aille si vite.

-cela fait un moment qu'on joue et je ne tiens pas à perdre encore plus de temps répondit Drago au regard d'Hermione.

Hermione alla pour en faire de même ne voulant pas énervé son maitre mais celui-ci l'interrompit.

-T'ai-je demandé d'en faire de même ?

-Non maitre. Désolé maitre dit Hermione en se rallongeant et lâchant sa jupe.

Il se rapprocha du lit mais au lieu de se mettre dessus il ouvrit les couverture pour s'y glisser. Hermione le suivit donc. Elle apprécia la chaleur et l'intimité que lui donné les couvertures. Drago s'approcha d'elle pour reprendre le baiser mais il resta sur le côté cette fois et laissant balader ses mains sur tout le corps de la brune qui ne cessait de pousser des soupirs de contentement. Ses mains à elle, pressait les fesses de Drago pour accentuer les frictions qu'il créait contre son centre. Le serpentard avait maintenant lui aussi les mains sur les fesses de la brune sous la jupe, ils les caressait, les malaxait, les pressait contre lui. Jamais Hermione n'aurait cru que son fessier soi si réceptif son corps adorait ça. N'en pouvant plus de se retenir Drago accéléra ses mouvements contre la brune et finit par éjaculer sur la jupe noir de celle-ci. Il ne perdit pas sa vigueur pour autant et il s'écarta doucement de l'adolescente.

-Il faut que je te l'enlève maintenant dit-il avec un sourire, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'es pas finit.

Hermione ne connaissait rien en sexe mais les autres fois Drago s'arrêtait après, ou sa queue devenait molle mais après qu'il est fait glissé sa jupe le long de ses jambes tout en les caressants et enlevé son string en tirant sur les nœuds de chaque côté souriant comme un enfant déballant un cadeau. Son pénis était aussi tendu qu'auparavant.

La soumise était désormais aussi nue que son maitre, la chaleur dans son ventre n'avait fait que grossir la tiraillant de l'intérieur, ne voulant qu'une libération. Son jus coulait entre ses cuisses n'ayant plus la barrière de tissu déjà détrempé d'excitation. Elle eu un sursaut de peur quand elle pris conscience que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient nus en même temps et dans le même lit. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que ça que le serpentard reprenait déjà ses caresses.

Elle ressentait chaque effleurement, chaque pression, chaque caresses en dix fois plus fort. Toujours sur le côté Drago regardait le visage de sa soumise avec un sourire. Ses yeux à elle, étaient fermé, ses lèvres étaient pinçaient, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux en bataille. Elle prenait du plaisir. Elle ne voulait pas mais elle le prenait quand même.

Les mains de la lionne prirent vie, de la poitrine du blond elles descendirent en caresses sur les abdos puis vers le pénis dressé du serpentard qui n'attendait que ça. Sans qu'elle n'ai besoin de réfléchir sa main enroulé autour du sexe fit instinctivement les mouvements nécessaires pour satisfaire Drago. Lui il était presque heureux de s'être libéré peu de temps auparavant sinon il n'aurait pas pu profiter vraiment de cette caresse.

Dans un geste mécanique elle continuât de faire du bien au blond. Sa deuxième mains caressait ses seins dans une recherche de plaisir lorsqu'elle descendit sa main sur son ventre Drago se rendit alors compte qu'il l'avait oublié. Les mouvements sur sa queue avait arrêter ses caresses sur sa partenaire de jeu il lui attrapa alors la main. Elle ouvrit les yeux à ce geste. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser que Drago reprenait ses lèvres laisser à l'abandon depuis un moment. Il bougea alors le bassin signifiant qu'elle devait reprendre sa caresse alors que lui tout en l'embrassant dirigea une de ses main vers la chaleur de sa soumise. Il dut lui écartait les cuisses de la main, les empêchant de se frottait l'une contre l'autre. Il sentit alors la mouille rependu sur sa peau, son jus couler de plus en plus fort au fil des séances. Preuve incontournable de son excitation et de son plaisir.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne aussi vite que la veille il abandonna alors le clitoris de la jeune femme, dirigeant directement ses doigts vers l'entrée plus qu'humide. Il souffla résistant au plaisir qu'elle lui procurait avec sa main pour se concentré sur elle.

Hermione continuait ses mouvements sur la peau douce et intime du garçon passant son pouce sur le gland humidifiant ainsi sa main qui frottait ce pénis qu'elle pensait de plus en plus gros. Elle sentit alors une intrusion en elle, qui lui fit redressé la tête ouvrir les yeux et serra légèrement la main. Drago siffla sous le plaisir de cette pression un peu plus forte. Elle regarda sous les couvertures et vu ainsi la main de son maitre entre ses cuisses dans un mouvement de va et viens. Elle repris les siens sur le membre de son maitre et resta un moment fixé sur le spectacle de ce doigt entrant et sortant d'elle brillant de son excitation. La chaleur en elle grimpa mais pas comme les autres fois le tiraillement avait cessé et les sensations à l'intérieur d'elle décuplé elle pouvait sentir le chemin de l'index de son maitre contre les parois de son vagin. Drago avait remarquer le regard hypnotique d'Hermione sur sa main, il trouva cela encore plus excitant. Toujours devant le regard de la brune Malefoy sortit son index de l'antre chaud sous un gémissement de la brune. Il regarda son visage attendant qu'elle le regarde. Quand il capta son regard, il lui fit signe des yeux de redescendre sa tête vers le spectacle. Hermione pu alors voir que l'index accompagné du majeur de Drago attendait à son entrée.

Le blond attendit que Hermione regarde pour alors commençait à rentrait ses doigts en elle. Sous l'intrusion elle resserra encore une fois sa main, ce qui fut la fin de Drago. Sous la sensation, il éjacula pour la deuxième fois, sur la cuisse de sa soumise, et enfonça ses doigts loin en elle d'un coup lorsqu'il se tendit durant son orgasme. Hermione cria.

Drago se reprit alors se rendant compte il retira ses doigts, s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

-Putain je suis trop désolé. Ça va Granger ? Granger ? Je voulais pas te faire mal, je suis désolé …

-recommence gémit Hermione tous doucement.

-Quoi ? Je suis déso...

-Recommence dit elle alors plus fort.

Drago ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis il se rendit compte de sa demande, elle n'avait pas crié de douleur. Il reprit alors timidement sa caresse mais elle lui pris la main et la dirigea direct à son entrée les yeux fermés et la tête bougeant de droite à gauche.

Il n'hésita plus remis un doigt en elle.

-Plus gémit la lionne.

Il rajouta alors son majeur et repris les va et viens. Hermione ne retenait plus ses gémissements, son corps s'arquait et sa tête bougeait de plus en plus. Ressourcé de confiance, il voulu essayé de la faire crié comme tout à l'heure. Il ressortit presque totalement ses doigts avant de les envoyés loin au fond de son antre. Il réussit Hermione cria moins fort que tout à l'heure mais il affichait un sourire idiot, fier de sa trouvaille. Sa soumise aimait le sexe, le sexe fort en plus. Tout en continuant avec la même rudesse ses mouvements, il se mit à imaginé ce que ça serait quand il pourra enfin la posséder et remplacer ses doigts par sa queue. Chose qui vu les réactions de la brune ne devrait plus tarder finalement.

-Oh putain ! Qu'est ce que tu me faits ?

-C'est tellement bon que tu te mets à jurer Granger ? Taquina le blond.

-Ferme là Malefoy gêmit Hermione.

Drago retira ses doigts. Et se redressa.

-Je suis ton maitre pas Malefoy.

Granger encore dans son plaisir, ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il c'était arrêtait.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis ton maitre, ne m'appelle pas Malefoy encore moins quand tu prend ton pieds grâce à mes doigts.

-Désolé maitre. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Gémit Hermione de frustration.

-Fais plus attention, dorénavant. Il voyait qu'elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il disait cherchant un moyen de se soulager, cette constatation lui fit redescendre la colère ressentit, et l'amusa plus qu'autre chose.

-Oui maitre je ferais attention. Mais …

-Mais ? Quelque chose à dire Granger ?

-Je … je voudrais ….

-Tu voudrais quoi ?

-Vous le savez maitre.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire sans quoi j'irai faire une sieste bien méritait, tu m'as épuisé. Dit il faisant mine de s'éloigner.

-Non ! S'exclama Hermione un peu trop rapidement. Je …

-Tu ? Dit le moi maintenant ! Dit-il sur un ton plus sévère.

-je veux que vous recommenciez maitre. Répondit la brune timidement.

-Recommencer quoi ? Toujours sur un ton sévère.

Hermione au bord de la combustion pour frustration souffla un grand coup puis regarda Drago directement dans les yeux.

-Maitre, je veux que vous me fassiez jouir avec vos doigts en moi.

-Que c'est joliment dit. Ironisa Malefoy s'approchant tout de même.

Hermione se laissa retomber sur le matelas ne se recouvrant même pas de la couverture qui avait glissée et qui laisser ses seins offert à la vue de Drago. Celui-ci pris possession de la bouche rouge et gonflée de la lionne, agrippa un de ses seins d'une main et enfonça deux doigts en elle presque simultanément ce qui fit le plus grand bien à la brune qui gémit dans la bouche de Drago. Et se détendit instantanément. Le blond lâcha la bouche de sa soumise pour mieux appréciait ses gémissement et cris de plaisir et partit à la conquête de son cou, tout en continuant de la doigté et de joué avec son sein.

Hermione avait agrippé les draps, ses mains formaient deux points aux jointures blanchi de trop serré le tissu. Les sensations étaient géniales, tous son corps réclamait plus, elle finit par le demandait.

-Maitre, … plus …. s'il vous plait …. plus fort.

Drago se redressa un instant puis plongea un troisième doigts dans sa soumise, il descendit sur sa poitrine et pris un sein en bouche, en taquinant le téton dressé de sa langue, ses vas et viens étaient plus lent mais plus profond, elle était si serré, il récupérait une érection douloureuse en s'imaginant en elle de bien des façons. Il se frottait sur sa cuisse, suivant les mouvement de bassin de la brune qui venait à la rencontre de ses doigts. Sentant un troisième orgasme pour lui, il accéléra ses frictions sur la jambe de sa soumise, ainsi que les mouvement de sa main.

Il était proche et elle aussi. Simultanément il mordit son téton, pinçant son jumeau de l'autre main, alla au plus profond d'elle d'un geste plus sec que les autres.

Hermione cria sa jouissance, son corps pris de spasmes et sa respiration coupé par l'orgasme.

Drago éjacula pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi, un record pour lui. Il ne retira pas ses doigts tout de suite de la gryffondor sentant encore les contraction de son vagin dut à l'orgasme. Quand il ne sentit plus rien et les retira doucement et caressa la cuisse d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne réagissant pas, il releva la tête et pu ainsi voir qu'elle s'était endormi.

Il fut déçu, mais ne s'attarda pas. Il alla prendre une douche et s'endormit comme une masse une fois dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres, se disant qu'il tiendrait sa promesse, ce serait plus facile que prévu.

Il n'était que 16h.


	12. Chapter 12

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle mit un moment à se resitué. Elle était seule dans le lit, les rideaux du baldaquins étaient tirés. Elle aurait presque cru que toute cette histoire de septième année n'était qu'un cauchemar, si en se redressant, elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle était nue.

D'un seul coup, tous ce qui c'était passé dans l'après-midi lui revint en mémoire. Bizarrement, elle n'eut pas envie de pleurer comme après les autres leçons. Elle n'était pas heureuse, mais un sourire timide vint se coller sur son visage.

-alors c'est ça le sexe.

Elle se dépêcha de se lever, ne sachant qu'elle heure il était. Elle chercha rapidement ses vêtements partout autour du lit. Elle renfila la jupe, ne voulant pas se refaire les nœuds de son string, elle ne le remis pas, elle le garda en mains avec le soutien gorge. Elle plaqua le haut sur sa poitrine et quitta la salle de jeu.

Hermione passa timidement la tête dans la chambre. Il était 18h04 et Drago semblait dormir profondément. Elle fila à la salle de bain, le plus silencieusement possible, où elle opta pour un bain.

Une fois dans l'eau chaude. Elle se détendit instantanément. La brune ferma les yeux et repensa aux sensations que provoquaient en elle, les caresses et les attouchements de Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle souffrait. La gryffondor avait même plus qu'apprécier et en avait demandait plus, ce qui la fit rougir dans sa baignoire. Comment avait-elle pu demander à la fouine de la faire jouir en enfonçant ses doigts en elle?

Elle se découvrait une toute personnalité depuis le début des séances avec son maitre. Tout d'abord son corps l'avait trahi, puis maintenant sa tête commençait à douter d'elle. Cela peut-il être si mal de faire quelque chose qui fait tant de bien ? Devait-elle vraiment le craindre, le serpentard qui lui faisait ressentir toute ces choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Apprécier ce qu'il faisait, faisait-elle d'elle une fille facile ?

En soit cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être, puisqu'elle y était contrainte. Mais mis a part, la situation un peu loufoque dans laquelle elle était, une voix de plus en plus forte dans sa tête raisonnait. Lui disant d'arrêter de lutter, chose qu'en partie elle avait fait, de se laisser faire, ce qui est difficile mais qu'elle commencer à faire tout de même, et enfin de profiter pleinement de tout ce que Drago lui offrait. Et apparemment pendant les leçons, cette voix devait être heureuse puisqu'elle appréciait grandement tous ce que le serpentard testait sur son corps.

En se posant toute ces questions Hermione ne se rendait pas compte que c'était sa part de soumise cachée au fond d'elle qui la faisait doucement abdiqué.

Hermione sursauta à l'entente de l'ouverture de la porte. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna le visage si vite qu'elle cru se faire un torticolis. Ces yeux qui cherchait la provenance du bruit, se fixèrent sur le grand blond, musclé, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu es réveiller depuis longtemps ? Lui demandât-il.

-Qu'elle heure est-il maitre ?

-18H42.

-Çà doit faire presque 40 minutes maitre.

-D'accord, je voudrais parler avec toi de la séance de tout à l'heure.

-Oui, maitre, j'arrive.

-Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire, faisons le ici. Dit-il en s'approchant et s'asseyant au bord de la baignoire.

Hermione n'étais plus du tout détendu dans son bain. Elle ne faisait plus la fille sur d'elle et presque heureuse de tout à l'heure. Elle ressemblait à un chaton terrifié qui eu même un sursaut quand Drago trempa sa main dans l'eau.

-Je voudrais d'abord m'assurer d'une chose. Est ce que je t'ai fais mal durant la leçon de tout a l'heure. lorsqu'il demanda ca, il fixait sa main dans le bainjouant avec la mousse. hermione inspira un grand coup avant de repondre.

-non -t-elle.

-bien, c'est ce qu'il me semblait,mais je voulais m'en assuer.

drago avait releve la tete et regardait hermione rougir au fur et a mesure.

-tu n'est toujours pas a l'aise avec moi, meme avec ce que nous avons fait ?

hermione ne repondait pas et baissa la tete remerciant merlin d'avoir encore plein de mousse, cachantsa nuditea drago.

- Je t'ai pose une question il me semble. Comme ellene repondais toujours pas, il se fit plus severe. Repond.

-Non maitre.

-Il faudrait vraiment que tu te decide a adopter un comportement et a t'y tenir. J'ai etais plutot clement avec toi. Mais je commence a en avoir marre de devoir faire avec ton comportement de chienne en chaleur pendant les seances pour que tu redeviennes une petite pucelle timide apres. Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il c'est passer cet apres midi ?

-Non maitre, je m'en souviens dit-elle la tete basse, honteuse.

-Bien, nous allons manger , j'ai deja commander, suite a ton agression j'ai demader un rallongement de notre dispense. J'ai obtenu la fin de semaine et la semaine prochaine. nous ferons tous de meme nos devoirs le matin pour ne pas prendre de retard mais cela ce fera dans la chambre. As-tu quelque chose contre ?

-Non maitre.

-Bien, sort de la maintenant, je t'ai prepare de quoi t'habiller dans la chambre. Il dit tout cela avec un sourire en coin.

Drago evidemment ne quitta pas la salle d'eau et admira Hermione sortir de sa cachette toute ruisselante d'eau. La brune , elle, avait peur mais se rendit vite compteque cela ne la derangeait plus d'etre exposer ainsi a la vue de son maitre. Certes elle etait toujours timide et prefererait etre habille mais quand Drago la regardait elle se sentait desire pas comme Ron en tous cas, qui la mettait mal a l'aise. Le roux lui faisait plus peur que la fouine. Elle se dit qu'elle perdait vraiment la tete. tout en se disant ca la gryffondor c'etait secher et avait enfile un peignoir et se dirigeait vers la chambre suivit de pres par son maitre.

-C'est avec ca que tu veux que je m'habille maitre ? Demandat-elle en pointant la nuisette sur le lit.

Oui et tu remarqueras l'absence de sous-vetements c'est pour ne pas perdre de temps pour le cours de ce soir.

-Bien maitre. Elle ne posa pas de questions sur la lecon.

-Allons manger maintenant.

Ils se dirigerent vers la table installee par les elfes de maison, ou un repas etait deja installe et fumant. Pour la premiere fois depuis la rentree Hermione avait vraiment faim et ce fit plaisir d'engloutir son assiette. Ala fin du diner les deux se sentaient repus.

Hermione s'installa dans le fauteuil, les jambes replies sous elle pour ne pas expose sa feminite et se mit a lire et relir le reglement des soumis. Elle vit qu'a aucun moment, meme si elle appartenait a Drago, il n'avait le droit de la violer, ceci la rassura. Tant qu'elle disait "non" il ne pouvait pas la forcer. Elle espera alors dans un coin de sa tete que son corps et sa raison ne la trahirait pas a ce moment la, comme cet apres-midi.

-Granger ! dans la salle de jeu ! le ton etait sec et indiscutable. elle posa donc sa lecture et pris le chemin de la salle avec une apprehension tout autre que les autres fois.

Lorsqu'elle entra Drago etait vetu d'un pentalon de toile noir, celui qu'il portait pour le diner, mais avait retire son tee-shirt noir. Il etait de dos et elle admira un court instant les bopugies jouant d'ombre et de lumiere sur ces muscles dorsaux. Il fouillait dans l'aemoire.

-Ah ! Ca y est ! J'etais sur d'en avoir achete un. Sur ce, il se retourna vers la lionne cachant ce qu'il avait trouver dans son dos. Approche !

Sans repondre elle s'avanca. elle remarquq alors que sa main non cache tenait sa baguette. Elle se placa a environ un metre de lui.

-Encore !

Vu le ton employe, elle n'hesitat pas et sauta presque colle a lui.

-Bien maintenant tourne toi et penche toi en avant.

Toujours dans le silence mais avec une apprehension certaine, elle s'excutat. Fixant le sol, le touchant de ses mains, les jambes tendus pratiquement collees a celles de son maitre.

-C'est interessant ta souplesse nous seras utile pour plus tard. Bien, maintenant je ne veux plus entendre aucun son sortir de ta bouche. Sinon tu seras punis, tu es prevenu. As-tu compris ?

-Oui maitre.

CLACK

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah.

-J'ai dit aucun son, si tu reponds c'est en bougeant la tete. As-tu compris ?

Hermione se depechat de hocher de la tete ne voulant pas se reprendre une claque sur les fesses.

-Cette position est-elle confortable ? dit-il un sourire sur le visage qui s'entendait dans la voix.

Hermione qui commencait a fatiguer et avoir mal aux jambes, se retenait de l'envoyer balader. Mais elle lui repondit quand meme dans un geste negatif faisant secoue sa criniere.

-Je m'en doute, je vais faire vite mais surtout ne bouge pas, sinon tu seras punis.

Sur ce il releva la nuistte de la lionne, exposant ces fesses, qu'il ne pu s'empecher de les caresser. Il lui mit un sex-toy magique a l'entree de son vagin qui ne rentrait en elle que de 2 centimetre et qui avait des billes magiques a l'interieur et sur une petite pointe qui reposait contre le clitoris. A ce conatct la brune eu un sursaut mais ne bougea pas de sa place s'intimant au calme. Elle se tendit legerement qund Drago prononca une formule magique.

-N'ai pas peur , je le fixe magiquement.

Au moment ou il prononcait ses paroles , elle sentit des liens se mettre autour de ses cuisses et au-dessus de ses fesses. elle ne sentit aucune gene ou douleur donc elle se detendit.

-Tu peux te redresser maintenant.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux foix, elle se remis debout le plus vite possible. Mais en ne prenant pas son temps, le sex-toy eu du mal a suivre et frotta son clito. ce qui lui fit refaire un sursaut et elle retint son gemissement de justesse en serrant les levres.

-La lecon de ce soir sera de t'apprendre a me faire plaisir avec ta jolie bouche.

Hermione recula en ecaquillant les yeux. elle fit signe que non.

-Tu n'as pas le choix et comme je me suis rendu compte que tu etais beaucoup moins reticente quand tu prend du plaisir j'ai eu cette idee de sex-toy. dit-il en pointant vers l'intimite de la jeune fille, desormais cache par la nuisette. Il devait me servir en d'autres occasions, que tu decouvriras en temps voulu. Mais je vais l'utiliser ce soir. Il marqua un temps d'arret puis repris. Tu vois ce qui est bien avec les jouets magique c'est que tu peux les programmer pour a peu pres tout ce que tu veux . Et ce soir il n'obeira qu'a ma voix. Tu veux un exemple.

Hermione secoua la tete de droite a gauche. Il sourit.

-Tu en auras un quand meme et surtout rappel toi, aucun son. Dit-il mettant un doigt sur ses levres. Il sourit puis recula. Vibre.

Et la Hermione sentit le sex-toy se mettre a vibrer doucement, ce qui lui fit peur au debut mais qui commenca a etre agreable.

-Plus fort. Dit Drago.

La brune ressentit encore plus de vibrations ce qui commencer a l'exciter, instinctivement elle ressera les cuisses et les frotta l'une contre l'autre.

-Stop !

Hermione rouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait plus avoir fermer et fit face au sourire fier du blond.

-C'est pas mal comme gadget, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle fit signe que non.

-C'est bizarre, mais je ne te crois pas. Ta tete dit non mais ton corps dit oui.

Il se retourna et se mit face a un fauteuil qui avait l'air plus que confortable. Un fauteuil de preince, vert et argent.

-Approche ! Elle le fit. Deshabille moi ! elle s'executat.

Une fois nu, il s'assit dans le fauteuil.

-Viens sur mes genoux.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha il la retourna pour la faire s'assoir, ses fesses au plus pres de sa queue qui commencait a durcir.

-Je veux que tu m'embrasse et que tu ne t'arrete que lorsque je banderais au maximum et tu ne te sers pa de tes mains. Compris ? lui chuchotat-il a l'oreille.

Hermione fit un signe affirmatif de la tete, puis se decala legerement pour pouvoir atteindre les levres du blond. A present dans les baisers elle prenait du plaisir, elle aimait aimer l'embrasser, elle n'eut donc aucun soucis pour cette tache et lorsque de sa cuisse elle rencontra la trique du serpentard, elle s'arreta. Elle regarda Drago qui avait les levres gonflees et les cheveux en bataille. elle se mit mentale lorsque l'idee de le reembrassait lui passa par la tete.

-Bien , de mieux en mieux. Debout !

Elle se remit sur ses jambes faisant face a son maitre. Il ecarta ses jambes.

-Met toi a genoux, plus pres. Dit il d'un ton sec quand elle s'agenouilla a un metre de lui. Elle s'avanca donc sur les genoux jusqu'a se retrouver entre les jambes du serpentard qui souriait.

-Enleve ta nuisette ! elle le fit rapidement. Puis son regard se fixa sur le membre dur.

-Met tes mains sur mes cuisses. Bien maintenant on va s'amuser. Vibre !

Et le sex toy se remit a vibrer doucement, elle l'avait presque oublie. Pour le moment ca allait, mais elle poussa un gemissement losque Drago dit "plus vite".

-Avance ta tete !

Elle le fit et il lui attacha une corde a son collier. reprend position. Elle ne discutait aucun ordre, se comcentrant sur les sensation du jouet entre ses cuisses.

-Plus vite !

Les vibrations accelerraient. La brune luttait pour ne pas laisser echapper un bruit ce qui echoua. Drago tira alors legerement sur la corde approchant ainsi la tete d'Hermione de dix centimetre de son entre jambe qui ne debandait pas. Hermione le regarda alors avec interrogation.

-Un son et tu t'approche, c'est simple, la finalite est la meme, mais c'est plus amusant comme ca. Avant-arriere !

La, le gemissement de la gryffondor sortit plus fort. le jouet c'etait mit a se frotter contre elle, jouant de son clitoris gonfle d'excitation. Sa tete fut tire vers l'avant. Elle estimat encore deux gemissement ou son avant d'etre coller au penis de son maitre qui avait l'air de s'amuser. Elle oublia, ne voulant pas y penser et se concentra pour contenir les sensations du jouet.

- Tu luttes ? elle acquicat. Si tu le prends comme ca. Avant-arriere PLUS vibrations.l

Hermione lui lanca un regard noir, puis ferma les yeux pour se retenir de gemir ou de l'insulter. Elle serra les cuisses de drago sous les sensations.

- Plus vite ! Plus fort !

Le serpentard s'amusait vraiment de la vision de la lionne attache a une laisse prenant du plaisr guide par sa voix, a genoux devant lui. Hermione ne serrait plus les cuisses du blond. Elle s'y rattachait de peur de tout lacher et de craquer. Son tortionnaire devenait sa bouee de sauvetage.

-Tu aimes ? Ne captant pas l'attention de la brune il se fit plus severe. REPOND !

- Oui maitre. repondit Hermione sans reflechir.

-Tu t'approches de plus en plus, j'aimerais deja etre dans ta bouche, tu es plus resistante que je ne le pensais. CHAUFFE ! criat-il.

le jouet d'Hermione se mit a diffuser une chaleur au centre deja bouillant de la lionne le rendant ultra sensible. Enfin plus qu'il ne l'etait. Hermione etait essouflee, elle broyait les cuisses de Drago, elle etait rouge et son visage aurait dit qu'elle souffrait.

-STOP ! Dit Drago.

Le sex-toy s'arreta alors, tirant le dernier gemissement, de frustration celui-ci, de la lionne. Elle pris alors conscience allait devoir prendre le penis d'un homme dans sa bouche. Elle voulu se reculer mais il tint la corde pour ne pas qu'elle s'eloigne.

-Tu as resiste mais tu as perdu. avant- arriere.

Elle roula des yeux sous le plaisir.

-Maintenant ma soumise, tu ouvres la bouche.

Elle fit signe que non. Il tira alors sur la laisse.

-Ouvre !

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face au gland rougit de son maitre, elle releva la tete pour regarder Drago qui ne louppait rien du spectacle.

-Maintenant !

Elle regarda alors le gland apres avoir sursauter, elle sortit timidement sa langue pour en toucher de la pointe la queue tendue vers elle. Elle le toucha et se rendit compte que ca n'avait pas de gout particulier. Elle ressortit alors la langue y allant plus franchement. Elle regarda le blond por voir ses reactions. Il semblait ravit et soufrir en meme temps.

-Mets tes levres autour du gland, elle s'executat, non sans une grimace.

-Oh putain ! Maintenant tu la rentre et ressort de ta bouche. Avant-arriere !

Meme avec ses sensations, il ne l'oubliait pas. Elle avait quand meme ses dents autour de son bien le plus precieux.

-Tu peux gemir ou faire tous les sons que tu veux maintenant.

Hermione qui se retenait depuis vit la une liberation et gemit alors sans honte avec le membre de Malefoy dans la bouche. Ce qu'il apprecia grandement.

-Prend-en plus. gemit Drago.

Hermione enfonca encore plus le membre le faisant taper au fond de sa gorge ce qui lui donna envie de vomir.

-Putain, doucement. Recommence.

Hermione le refit alors plus lentement le caressant de sa langue, et le mit plus au fond.

-Plus fort, c'est trop bon. Plus vite !

Hermione ne savait pas si ces ordres etaient donnes au jouet ou a elle meme. La brune executat quand meme les ordes. Le sex-toy avait suivit les ordres donnes et Hermione gemissait de plus en plus autour du sexe, ses mains etaient crispe sur les cuisses de son maitre y enfoncant ses ongles. Elle voulait plus. elle ressortit le ses brillant de sa bouche dans un pop sonor, sous le regard frustre et enerve du blond.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit d'arreter ? Non ! Alors tu seras punis, mais avant je veux que tu finisses.

Hermione ne sachant pas comment se faire comprendre leva la main, comme en classe, pour prendre la parole.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Drago severe.

-Je peux parler ?

-Oui vas-y depeche, j'attend et plus j'attend plus j'ai le temps de reflechir a ta punition.

-Puis-je etre libre de mes mouvements. Je vous prometmaitre de vous faire du bien. se sentit-elle oblige de dire.

-Tu as interet a etre parfaite.

Sous le regard enerve de son maitre, la soumise se remit au travail avec plus de volonte. Le pouvoir qu'elle ressentait en le branlant etait decuple et elle aimait. Elle enroula instinctivement une main a la base de la queue, la magnant plus facilement faisant grogner le serpentard. Son autre main etant partie entre ses cuisses pour appuyer sur le sex-toy. Elle ne lacha plus une minute le sexe engorge, le prenant de plus en plus profondement. Elle detendit sa gorge au maximum et reussit a la prendre en entier. Ce qui n'etait pas facile vu la taille.

-Putain de bordel de merde ! c'est trop bon ! Heuresement que je me suis vide plusieurs fois dans l'apres-midi, je n'aurais jamais tenu aussi longtemps. Vas-y continu de sucer ton maitre !

Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de la lionne pour la diriger, la faisant moter et descendre sur sa queue. Hermione les mains libres garda celle entre ses cuisses faisant bouger le toy et l'autre sur son sein jouant avec le teton. Les paroles de Drago au lieu de la choquer, l'excitaientencore plus. Elle aurait voulu les doigts de son maitre en ele mais le jouet empecher meme les siens de penetrer.

-Va et viens dit alors Drago dans un souffle.

Le jeu fit alors des vas et viens a l'entre du vagin de la soumise. Sous le plaisir elle voulu crier mais cela ne fit que vibrer autour de la bite se trouvant dans sa gorge. Elle passa ses deux mains sur ses seins et pincat ses teton tout en prenant le sexe au plus profond, deglutissant. La soumise jouit alors contractant ses muscles de la gorge enserrant alors Malefoy, qui pu crier sa jouissance, ejaculant dans la bouche de sa soumise. Celle-ci seredressa epuise et reprenant son souffle. Pendant que Drago redescendait de son nuage.

-Jamais de ma vie om m'a fait une pipe pareil et j'ai deja eu a faire a des professionnelles. C'etait bien ta premiere fois ?

-Merci maitre, oui c'etait bien la premiere fois mais j'adore les sucettes.

-Tu n'echapperas pas a ta punition mais elle attendra demain. Tu m'as epuise quatre fois aujourd'hui.

Il tira sur la laisse la faisant se raprocher.

-Dit moi bonne nuit ma soumise.

-Bien mon maitre.

Ils s'embrasserent sauvagement puis diminuant l'intensite au fur et a mesure. Il se separa de la jeune fille hors d'haleine.

-Tu restes ici, je t'ouvrirais la porte demain quand je serais reveiller. D'un geste il retira le sort fixant le sex-toy, tirant un gemissement de la lionne. Tu n'es pas si prude que tu le pensait n'est ce pas ?

-C'est bizarre mais je crois que j'aime jouir.

-Tout le monde aiment jouir. T u n'es pas bizarre, tu es humaine. A demain Granger.

Il quitta la piece , elle aurait voulu prendre une douche mais ne pouvait quitter la salle de jeu. Elle chercha sa nuisette mais ne la trouva nul part. Elle se resolu a aller se coucher nue.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir, il restait dans son lit, sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il était réveillé depuis quatre heure du matin et ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il fixait le plafond. Il allait bientôt falloir se lever et faire ses devoirs. Il attendait que le réveil sonne.

Hermione de son côté était dans un rêve. Un rêve qui lui donnait chaud, qui la faisait se tordre dans ses draps et chercher son souffle. Un rêve qui la faisait gémir de plaisir. C'est comme ça que Drago ma trouva lorsqu'il voulut la réveiller. Il sourit se disant qu'elle allait bien commencer la journée au moins. Les couvertures étaient au sol , le drap ne la couvrait que jusqu'à la taille, il voyait le mouvement de ses jambes se frottant l'une contre l'autre sous le tissu. Il hésita un moment entre la réveiller, et ainsi la frustré toute la matinée ou en profiter. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et tira sur le drap doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller. Il prit une photo magique de sa soumise nue dans son lit et il trouva la punition idéale qu'il cherchait depuis quatre heure de matin. Il s'approchât du lit, s'assit et se pencha vers la brune qui gémissait encore dans son sommeil.

Tout doucement il commençât à la caresser, d'abord les seins, puis le ventre, il sauta la zone brulante de la jeune fille qui devait apprécier puisqu'elle gémissait et se tordait de plus en plus. Il lui caressa les cuisses, les faisant s'écarter doucement toujours de crainte de la réveiller. Ses attouchements se faisaient de plus en plus appuyés et il fut heureux lorsque sa soumise écarta grandement les jambes devant lui, laissant ainsi l'accès à sa chatte trempée. Il souffla dessus et la brune toujours endormie poussa un gémissement encore plus sonore. Il titilla alors son clitoris gonflé de son doigt avant de doucement entrer de doigt en elle. Il jura sous la sensation. Une fois entièrement entré, il fit de petit mouvements de rotation avant de commencer un va et viens lent. Hermione gémissait et respirait de plus en plus fort, sa tête partait dans tous les sens et ses mains étaient agrippés aux draps. Drago accéléra ses mouvements tout en se penchant d'avantage sur la lionne, prenant un de ses mamelons en bouche et jouant avec l'autre de sa main libre.

Il fut surpris il sentit les mains de l'étudiante dans ses cheveux. Il redressa la tête pour constater que les yeux de la lionne étaient toujours clos. Il reprit alors ses caresses partant dans le cou de la gryffondor encore endormie mais très réceptive. Il sentit le vagin trempé se contracté autour de ses doigts de plus en plus. Il sourit, elle était proche. Il fit un suçon dans le cou de la brune, au dessus de son collier tout en continuant ses mouvement en elle. Elle était vraiment proche maintenant, il se glissa alors tout contre elle, approchant sa bouche de son oreille, tout en accélérant ses mouvements de la main. Il appela sa soumise.

-Granger, Granger, réveille toi.

Au bout d'une minute à essayer de la réveiller, Hermione papillonna des yeux, elle vit alors Drago à côté d'elle, elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur. Malefoy qui avait capté son regard la doigta plus durement, en deux coups son orgasme explosa rendant les phalanges du blond prisonnier de ses contractions de plaisir. La lionne cria alors son plaisir. Une fois redescendu de son orgasme, elle sentit les doigts de son maitre quitter son entre. A présent bien réveillé elle chercha le drap, avec lequel, elle se recouvrit. Drago lui, se leva et vient se mettre au bout du lit en face de la lionne à présent cachée, assise contre la tête de lit. Elle put voir la trique du serpentard qui pointait et tiré sur le tissu de son habituel pantalon de toile noir.

-Pas besoin de te souhaiter une bonne journée, je crois qu'elle a déjà bien commencé. Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Moi qui pensais te rendre service. Dit-il avec un sourire. Je vois que tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Tu … Tu as… tu as abusé de moi alors que je dormais.

-Pour abuser de toi, il faudrait que tu ne m'appartiennes pas et puis commencer la journée avec un orgasme ça doit vraiment être l'enfer.

-Je …

-Tu ! Rien du tout. La coupât-il sur un ton sévère.

-Bien maitre. Dit la brune en baissant la tête.

-Je préfère ça. Allons nous laver, nous sommes en retard sur le programme de la journée.

-Nous ?

-Oui, ça ira plus vite. Lève-toi.

Hermione chercha des yeux sa nuisette avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait disparu, elle souffla puis se découvrit et se leva nue et mal à l'aise. Elle avança vers la salle de bain suivit de Drago. Elle attendit, qu'il se déshabille et lui montre la douche pour qu'elle y entre avant lui. Ainsi, ils étaient plus proche que pour un bain ou ils n'auraient même pas eu a se toucher tellement la baignoire était grande. Elle sentit contre son dos que son maitre n'avait pas débandé. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui, se reculant contre le carrelage froid de la douche, qui sous la surprise la fit avancer vers lui, jusqu'à se coller. Il la retint, alluma l'eau et se glissa avec elle dessous.

-Je veux que tu me laves. Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Ses cheveux avait déjà étaient lavés et elle aussi. Donc, elle qui pensait pourvoir partir souffla, mais pris tout de même le gel douche dans ses mains et commença par le dos, puis les bras, les jambes, le torse. Et la elle bloqua devant le sexe toujours en érection.

-Il me semble que tu n'as pas finis.

-Désolé maitre.

Elle commença ensuite à lavé ses parties intimes, lui arrachant des gémissements ou des grognements.

-Rince-moi. Elle s'exécutât.

-Voila maitre, souffla doucement la jeune fille.

-La douche ne m'a pas détendu comme tu peux le voir. Dit-il en pointant son membre toujours tendu. C'est très inconfortable, je ne peux pas rester comme ça ? interrogeât-il la brune.

-Non maitre.

-Fais en sorte de me soulager alors.

Elle s'approchât de lui et commençât alors à le caresser et le branler. Seulement, il l'arrêtât dans ses gestes et lui fit relever la tête.

-Avec ta bouche.

Sans répondre, elle s'agenouilla dans la cabine de douche, elle avait mal aux genoux. Le sol était très inconfortable, mais elle ne dit rien, elle était beaucoup moins a l'aise qu'hier. Elle prit le pénis en main et avança jusqu'à en avoir le bout entre ses lèvres. Elle commença à le sucer doucement puis accéléra au fur et a mesure. Elle commençait même a être excité. Drago, lui, était aux anges, voir la jeune gryffondor rebelle à genoux devant lui, faisant rentré et sortir son sexe de cette bouche qui l'a tant menacé et insulté de fouine et de fils à papa, l'aurait presque fait jouir immédiatement. Il était moins frustré maintenant et se dit qu'il n'utiliserait plus sa main avant longtemps. Il était proche et ne put s'empêcher de diriger la tête de la lionne en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il accéléra ses mouvements et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la bouche de sa soumise, jusqu'à jouir dans sa gorge ne se retirant pas tout de suite, la faisant ainsi avalé son foutre comme la veille. Une fois la bouche libre Hermione reprit son souffle et se redressa frottant ses genoux rouges. Drago le vit.

-Désolé pour ça. Et sur ces paroles, il fit apparaitre un tapis de douche épais. Comme ça tu n'auras plus mal à l'avenir.

Hermione comprit alors que ça se reproduirait, et même souvent. Elle se sécha et garda la serviette autour d'elle pour aller dans la chambre. Elle ne vit pas d'habit pour elle, elle attendit alors que Drago est finit de s'habillé. Il se retourna alors vêtu d'un jean noir avec un tee-shirt gris moulant ses pectoraux.

-Hier, tu m'as désobéi et je t'ai dit que tu allais être puni.

-Oui maitre.

-Après avoir longtemps réfléchis…

-Ne me frappe pas s'il te plait. Ne pus s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

-Ne me dit pas ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. Dit-il sévèrement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te frapper sauf si tu me coupe encore une fois la parole. L'erreur étant minime je me dois tout de même de te punir pour que tu apprennes.

-Bien maitre, merci maitre.

-Je préfère ça. Enlève ta serviette. Elle le fit. Je te présente ta tenue pour la journée, je déciderais plus tard si la punition est prolongé.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, elle devait rester nue toute la journée, pour travailler, pour manger, lire. Elle crut pendant un moment qu'elle allait exploser. Mais une partie d'elle était de plus en plus à l'aise et s'en fichait complètement.

Toute la matinée Drago eu du mal a se concentré en voyant sa soumise se balader en tenue d'Eve dans leurs appartements. Il se régalait de la vue, de ses formes, elle lui donnait bien du mal à travailler et lui faisait mal autre part, dans un endroit beaucoup plus intime qui était compressé dans son jean. N'ayant pas assez dormit dans la nuit il décida de faire une sieste au lieu de la leçon prévu.

-Granger !

-Oui maitre. Dit elle en se levant du fauteuil ou elle lisait.

-Je suis fatigué, je vais dormir. Approche.

Elle s'approcha du lit ou il était allongé les mains derrière la tète.

-Je suis trop fatigué, déshabille moi. Elle s'exécutât et remarqua que son maitre était en train de bander. (Putain mais il ne s'arrête jamais ?)

-Voulez-vous que je vous soulage maitre ? Lui demandât-elle une fois complètement déshabillé.

-Puisque tu le demandes, oui je veux bien ! Avec ta bouche bien sur et avale et nettoie bien sinon il faudra que je me lève pour me laver.

-Bien maitre.

Elle se mit sur le côté de son maitre à genoux et se pencha pour le sucé. Elle était nue et étant au même niveau que lui ses fesses étaient tendues en arrière ou elle sentit une légère claque puis des caresses sur ses fesses. Toujours avec le pénis en bouche elle tourna la tête vers le visage de Drago. Elle le trouvait beau, il avait les yeux fermés, une main toujours sous sa tête et un bras tendu vers son postérieur qu'il continuait de caresser.

Sentant le regard de sa lionne sur lui, Drago ouvrit les yeux sur l'image la plus érotique qu'il n'est jamais vu. Elle le regardait tout en le suçant. Il sourit puis lui fit signe de se décalé légèrement pour son cul tendu vers lui. Sans préambule, il commença a la doigté de deux doigts, elle gémit. Ils continuèrent tous deux de faire du bien à l'autre, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Il ajouta un troisième doigt en elle et de son pouce, titilla son clitoris.

-Ne jouis pas sans moi ! dit-il quand il la sentit partir vers l'orgasme.

Hermione se sentait pleine et aimer ce sentiment, elle ne voulait pas désobéir et luttait contre la jouissance qui grandissait en elle. Drago mit une main dans ses cheveux et tira légèrement dessus. Elle se cambra sous la sensation et gémit autour de la queue enfouit dans sa bouche. Le serpentard enfonça ses doigts encore plus loin tout en faisant aller et venir sa soumise sur son membre par les cheveux.

-Jouis pour ton maitre. Dit-il en appuyant sur son clito de son pouce et enfonçant sa queue dans la gorge serré d'Hermione.

Leur jouissance explosa en même temps. Une fois calmé Hermione s'allongea aux côté de Drago pour reprendre son souffle tout comme lui.

- Laisse-moi dormir maintenant. Va dans la salle de jeu.

Hermione surprise par le ton froid employé, ne bougea pas immédiatement.

-Sors de MON lit. Accentuant bien la marque de possession de la phrase.

-Bien j'y vais … maitre. Ajoutât-elle lorsqu'il la regarda méchamment.

Elle se dépêcha de quitter la chambre oubliant même un livre pour s'occuper.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

une fois seule Hermione s'interrogea sur le comportement dur de Drago, lui qui avait tant insisté pour dormir avec elle au début.

Elle alla fouillé la salle de jeux et son armoire transférée dans cette pièce. Beaucoup d'objet et de meubles restèrent sans explication pour la brune, elle pouvait néanmoins reconnaitre des godemichés, des cordes, des chaines plusieurs sex-toy magiques ou non.

-Tiens il achète des trucs moldu, surprenant pour un sang-pur.

Quand elle arriva dans son armoire elle s'extasia sur les paires de chaussures plus classe et plus jolie que ce qu'elle avait eu durant toute sa vie mais déchanta bien vite en découvrant le reste de ses habits. Elle en déduisit qu'il lui était impossible de porté plus d'un metre carré de tissu en meme temps. Tout était ridiculement court ou transparent.

Comme il ne lui avait sortit aucun vêtements elle referma l'armoir et retourna sur le lit nue. Comme le lit était défait elle entreprit de changer les draps et le refaire. Une fois terminé elle s'y installa, la nudité ne la géné plus. En observant le plafond elle y découvrit un miroir faisant toute la surface du lit en s'y observant elle découvrit le suçon. Elle en rougit puis elle repris la contemplation de son corps avouant se trouver belle nue et décoiffée.

-Pourquoi suis-je si à l'aise d'être une fille de joie maintenant ? Elle secoua la tête.

-Une fille de joie ne serait pas vierge et obligé de se comporté ainsi. Cette affirmation la soulagea quelque peu et la fit se sentir moins coupable.

Continuant a se justifié face à la glace Hermione ne se sentit pas partir vers le sommeil.

Dans la chambre d'à côté Drago dormait déjà. Ces rêves était peuplé de sa soumise depuis la rentrée seulement cette fois ci. Ce n'était point un rêve. Il se voyait pénétré le corps de la jeune femme avec plus de violence que d'habitude ressentir plus de colère que d'habitude et apprécié les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son jouet. Se servant d'elle comme d'une vulgaire poupée attaché a cette table il se vida en elle dans un râle animal puis descendit. Observant les poignets et les chevilles de sa soumise abimés d'avoir trop lutté. Du sang entre les cuisses. Il eu un rictus mauvais.

-Hé bien voilà petite salope pour que tu ne dise pas non il suffisait juste de te bâillonner. Il embrassa la balle qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Maintenant que tu n'es plus vierge on va pouvoir s'amuser. Puis il partit dans un rire maléfique.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut.

-Putain c'était quoi ça ? Il secoua la tête regarda l'heure et vit que le réveille n'allait pas tardé a sonné. Il alla directement a la salle de bain. En sortant de la douche il essuya le miroir au dessus du lavabo, découvrant son reflet.

-Je ne ferais jamais ca, je ne suis pas un monstre. Affirmât-il en colère, à son reflet.

Il retourna dans la chambre d'un pas rapide et entreprit de s'habiller confortablement ne devant pas sortir de la chambre pendant encore une semaine. Il récupéra le courrier déposé par les hiboux plus tôt. Juste une lettre l'intéressa. Celle du directeur qui lui annonça une virée a paradise village pour les détendre après cette semaine de rentrée plus que mouvementé.

Draco décida d'aller réveillé la lionne après s'être juré de ne plus pensé a ce cauchemar traumatisant. Il l'as découvrit enroulé dans le couvre lit. Elle a du s'endormir au dessus et s'enrouler durant la nuit en déduisit-il.

-Granger, debout ! dit-il sans délicatesse faisant sursauter la lionne. Sans même la regarder il se dirigea directement vers l'armoire pour lui choisir des habits pour la sortie. Tu peux aller te laver pendant que je prépare la sortie.

-oui maitre murmura Hermione tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide puis retourna dans la salle de jeu. Sur son lit était disposé un caleçon ultra moulant imitation cuir avec pour haut un bandeau de la même matière que le bas. Au pieds du lit des bottes à talon aiguille vertigineux firent peur a Hermione.

-Tu as du remarquer que tu n'avais pas de sous-vêtement, avec cette tenue ce n'est pas possible.

-Bien maitre dit Hermione en commençant a s'habiller. Une fois le tout enfilé elle releva la tête pour observer la réaction de Drago.

-Décidément tu es sexy dans n'importe qu'elle tenu. Il lui lança un sort de maquillage. Voilà parfait.

-Nous allons a paradise village aujourd'hui. Au vu de la réaction de la lionne Drago précisa. Évidement si tu te tiens correctement il n'y a aucune raison de réitérer la punition de la dernière fois.

-oui maitre.

-Bien si c'est clair nous allons aller petit déjeuner dans la grande salle puis partir avec les autres septième année. Tu mangeras à la table des serpentards maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier et puis tu viens d'amenuiser ma patience pour cette sortie en ne marquant pas ta question de mon statut. Sur 3 tu n'es déjà plus qu'a deux rappel de ta punition.

-Désolé maitre. Dans les couloirs tout le monde les regarder bien que couverte du col aux pieds Hermione se sentait nu en dessous alors qu'avec Drago elle n'était plus gênée. Elle ne supportait pas les regards envieux des garçons.

Après le déjeuner plus qu'animé grâce à la crise de Weasley fille en apprenant sa punition avait encore proféré des menaces à l'encontre de la salope des serpentards comme elle l'a qualifié aujourd'hui.

-Laisse la faire sa crise elle se calmera toute seule après le début de sa punition. Sourit Dean en avançant vers Drago et Hermione.

-Je ne crois pas que nous soyons amis ? Tranche Drago.

-Allez Malefoy arrête de faire le méchant surtout que tu meurs d'envie de savoir qu'elle punition a eu la rousse.

-En effet, alors cette punition quelle est-elle ?

-deux heures de colles tous les soirs avec Snape et ce pendant deux mois.

-C'est tout ? Demanda le serpentard.

-Bein oui dit il géné j'ai essayé d'aggraver le truc mais pour Mc Go ça reste une altercation puéril pour un garçon qui n'as pas été plus loin que quelques gifles qui a fait plus de peur que de mal.

-Quoi ? dit Hermione pour la première fois.

-Elle a dit que tu savais a quoi t'attendre en t'affichant avec Draco puisqu'elle avait toujours craqué dessus et qu'il la quitté juste avant la rentrée sans aucune raison et qu'elle avait été détruite en apprenant ta relation avec lui.

-Mais c'est complètement faux s'insurgea celle-ci.

-Oui jamais je ne m' abaisserait à toucher ce genre de ….. choses dit-il.

Ils furent coupé par Seamus arrivant tout joyeux de la sortie, il emmena Dean directement dans une calèche. Le blond emmena sa soumise et comme pour le premier trajet l'attacha à la banquette sauf que cette fois-ci il en profita pour la caresser en même temps.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour aujourd'hui ? Lui chuchotât-il à l'oreille.

-Désolé maitre. Dit-elle ayant peur de se rapprocher d'une punition.

-ne t'inquiète pas tu sera toute pardonner si tu me soulage. Dit-il en se levant et déboutonnant son pantalon. 

-Bien maitre. Dit-elle attendant puisqu'elle était toujours attaché.

Drago enleva rapidement pantalon et boxer et se mit debout devant Hermionne sa queue arrivant juste devant le visage de la gryffondor cambré les bras attaché dans le dos.

-Allez ouvre on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand et n'eu pas le temps de se préparer que déjà la bite du serpentard tapé au fond de sa gorge. Elle retenu un haut le coeur.

-Détend ta gorge... voilà …. bien …. on n'a … pas beaucoup …. de temps. Dit il entre ses coups de reins dans la bouche de la lionne. Celle-ci se sentait excité malgré aucune stimulation, elle se fustigea. Puis c'est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Pendant ce temps Drago était trop occupé à fourré la bouche de la brune en la tenant fermement par les cheveux pour penser à autre chose.

Hermione paniqua quand elle sentit la calèche ralentir puis s'arrêté alors que le blond était toujours en elle. La brune gémit, le blond accéléra ses coups de reins. Le sentant proche et sans pouvoir se contrôler elle creusa les joues et aspira son maitre plus loin en elle. Elle se sentait utilisée et humiliée et humide ?

-Que tout le monde descendent des calèches pour pouvoir faire l'appel, s'il vous plait ? Demanda Snape à l'exterieur.

Hermione paniqua encore plus mais Drago lui fit juste un sourire en coin et accéléra encore ses va et viens immobilisant le visage de la brune à deux mains regardant ses yeux grand ouvert.

-Bien, l'appel va commencer.

Hermione essaya de se dégager mais Drago n'était pas du même avis il tira sur ses cheveux en signe d'avertissement puis reprit ses allées et venues dans la bouche de la brune qui en plus d'être en colère se sentait encore plus humide, son ventre la tiraillait de plus en plus alors que le danger de se faire surprendre grandissait.

-Bien, il manque deux élèves, qui peut me dire qui il manque s'il vous plait ? Demanda Snape légrement sur les nerfs.

-Tu crois qu'ils leur faut combien de temps pour arriver ? Dit Malefoy avec un sourire carnassier. Oh ! J'oubliais que tu ne pouvais pas répondre rit-il

-BON FOUILLEZ LES CALECHES ! ordonna Snape à bout de patience.

Hermione écarquillât encore plus les yeux. Drago lui s'amusait des réactions de la lionne mais accéléra tout de même pour arriver à sa délivrance.

-suce fort pour moi !

Hermione obéit et Drago se recula au moment de jouir pour éjaculé dans la bouche ouverte de la brune qui se dépêcha d'avaler. La porte s'ouvrit au moment même ou le serpentard fut rhabillé d'un coup de baguette. La jeune gryffondor baissa la tête sentant du sperme couler sur son menton.

-AH ! Drago ce n'est que toi. Comment se fait-il que vous mettiez tant de temps à sortir de cette calèche miss Granger ?

-Désolé professeur un problème pour détacher cette sauvage. Rit Malefoy à l'adresse de son parrain.

-Faites donc. Dit le professeur légèrement amusé. Miss Granger il vous serez gré de salué votre professeur comme le veut la politesse.

-Bonjour professeur. Dit alors Hermione toujours attachée et la tête baissée.

-Regardez au moins les personne à qui vous vous adressez. Crachat la terreur des cachots. Il se retourna. Vous pouvez allez vous balader. Dit-il à l'adresse des autres élèves. Alors miss Granger j'attends. Hermione ferma les yeux un bref instant puis se redressa le sperme toujours présent autour de la bouche, rouge de honte et d'autre choses, colère, excitation,... frustration.

-Bonjour professeur. Dit alors la gryffondor.

-AH AH AH ! Rit Snape. Drago peux-tu détaché cette chère miss je sais tout et quitté cette calèche que je puisse moi aussi profité de cette journée de liberté. Autant que tu profite de la tienne j'espère glissât-il avec un clin d'œil à Malefoy ne se gênant de la présence de la jeune fille qui s'étirait maintenant détaché et après avoir essuyé son menton.

-Allons faire les magasins, sans ta robe de sorcière tu te rappelles ? Dit Drago alors que la brune allait l'enfilée.

-Oui, pardon maitre.

-Ça ira pour cette fois. Allons faire les magasins.

La journée passa calmement sans désobéissance de la lionne qui se faisait régulièrement tripoté en attendant son maitre à la sortit des magasins. « rien de grave lui avait dit Drago, c'est gentil des mains aux fesses et puis cela prouve encore que tout ce que j'ai les autres le veulent ». Pour finir la journée Drago voulu passé par la boutique de la semaine précédente en voyant le banc il eu un sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant le vigile encore présent.

-Bonjour jeune maitre. Toujours beaucoup de goût pour l'habiller. Dit-il faisant un geste vers la lionne qui baissa la tête et repassa sa phrase de la journée pour rester calme « je veux pas être puni, je veux pas être puni, je veux …. »

-Oui je sais d'ailleurs je voulais lui acheté de nouvelles tenues. Peux-tu me la garder ?

-Bien évidemment. Répondit le vigile avec un sourire allant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Drago attacha la laisse de la lionne aux anneaux prévus à cet effet, puis disparu à l'intérieur de la boutique. Dès que son maître eu disparu Hermione souffla soulagé, seulement son soulagement fut de courte durée quand elle vit une baguette pointée sur elle.

-Silencio ! Souffla alors le vigile. Tu te demande pourquoi ? Hermione acquiesçât toujours perdue et légèrement mais alors très légèrement paniquée. Parce que je te veux. Sourit-il. Tu m'as fait bandé toute une putain de journée avec ton cul à l'air. Mon soumis ne m'obéit pas, enfin il ne le faisait pas avant que j'ai découvert un point faible sur le contrat ne pas dire « non » ne signifie pas dire « oui ». Le directeur n'avait pas prévu ça. Rigolât-il. Hermione était encore plus perdue ne comprenant pas comment il connaissait le règlement de poudlard. Soudain mèche rousse apparut dans les cheveux du vigile. Elle voulu crier mais ne pouvait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle une arme ou quelque chose dont elle pourrait se servir, pour s'enfuir s'était rappé puisqu'elle était toujours attachée. L'homme devenait de plus en plus roux au fur et a mesure qu'il approchait hermione. il l'a colla contre le mur. Il essayait d'embrasser la lionne tandis que la brune tapait du pied et de la tête dans la vitrine pour faire sortir Drago du magasin.

Ron dont les effets du polynectar s'évaporait entrprit de dtacher la lionne du mur et de la peloté, saisissant une fesse d'une main et un sein de l'autre. Hermione le repoussa brusquement contre la vitrine et essaya de s'échapper il l'a rattrapa alors qu'elle n'avait même pas fait un mettre lui lançant un sort pour entravé ses chevilles et ses poignet. Elle tomba lourdement mais repoussa Ron de ses deux pieds contre la vitrine. Le roux se frotta le ventre de douleur puis la saisi par les cheveux et la releva la tenant fermement contre lui un bras autour de la gorge l'autre pointant sa baguette sur sa tempe. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

-Putain Granger, cette fois-ci la punition tu l'as mérite. Tu ne pourras plus t'ass... Drago stoppa brusquement avisant la situation. Weasley ?

-Elle essayait de s'échapper j'étais en train de l'empêché de s'enfuir. Dit le roux en serrant plus son bras autour du cou de la brune. Celle-ci essayait encore de s'échapper de la poigne et ne pouvant se défendre essaya de se faire comprendre du blond. Je peux te la ramener à la calèche pendant que tu finis tes achats. Proposa le roux. Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Non je vais la reprendre en main merci tu peux la lâcher. Ou est ce putain de vigile ?

Hermione essayait de lui indiquer le roux mais il ne comprenait rien, les larmes lui vinrent au yeux quand Ron la rapprocha encore de lui en serrant sa gorge. Elle pouvait sentir la queue du gryffondor tendu dans le bas de son dos et eu envie de vomir.

-Oh euh le vigile ? Je sais pas, je n'ai croisé personne. Dit précipitamment l'agresseur.

Drago regarda attentivement Ron et vit celui-ci commencer à paniqué, puis en y regardant plus attentivement il était habillé comme le vigile et Granger qui n'as jamais la langue dans sa poche n'as pas encore sortit un mot « qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » se demandât-il.

-Donne la moi Weasley, je la punirais comme il le faut, elle ne recommencera pas je peux te l'assurer.

-Sans te vexer Drago c'est moi qui est réussi à la maitriser et je suis son ami, laisse moi la ramener et essayé de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Dit Ron tout en reculant. Drago voyant le visage d'Hermione passer de panique à panique totale changea de ton. Il fit glisser sa baguette de sa manche à sa main.

-Lâche-la tout de suite. Siffla le serpentard pointant sa baguette en direction des deux gryffondors.

-Quoi mais pour qui tu te prends je veux juste t'aider moi donc calme toi je ne te confierais pas Hermione dans ton état essaya le jeune Weasley ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire.

-Elle m'appartient, elle est à moi. Tu ne l'emmènera nul part.

-Je suis celui qui l'a supporté pendant six ans j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu dit-il en empaumant le sein de sa victime. Hermione essaya de se défaire de cette poigne. C'est que tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fait. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Ah oui tu as l'habitude de ses mains A LUI ! Criât-il en enfonçant sa baguette dans le cou de sa victime.

-WEASLEY ! Ah j'ai ton attention merci ! Bon maintenant tu la lâche.

-Sinon quoi ? c'est toi qui l'a laissé toute seule après l'avoir habillé comme une pute. Ce qui soit dit en passant lui va à merveille à ma petite pute, dit Ron à l'oreille de la brune tout en la caressant. Celle-ci avait envie de vomir et les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues depuis un moment. Tu vois elle aime être ma petite pute, elle ne dit rien. Rit grassement le rouge et or. Il vit le sort de Drago arrivé vers lui qu'au dernier moment il plaça alors la brune devant lui pour se protéger. Hermione perdit alors connaissance. Ron en fut réjouie et recueillit la brune dans ses bras. Il ne vit pas le serpentard sourire.


End file.
